Texas Heat: Stronger Than Blood, Thicker Than Water
by Taker Always
Summary: A new series with all our favorite wrestlers... Taker is the main man and his love interest will the main characters along with Glenn, Bautista, Dwayne, Randy, John, Roman, and more! Please read, review, and totally enjoy! Please read the author's note in the beginning it will explain a lot more than here!
1. One Rash Decision

Today is TAKER THURSDAY! That's what I'm calling it now. I will only be updating this story on every Thursday so it will be Taker Thursday. This is the first story in my series. And besides my Taken sequel this will probably also be my last Taker and Ashley fic. I do believe I am finally going to retire the poor girl. :)

PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: _**As I said this will be the first story in my series. This series is completely off the chain from anything I've done. That's the main reason why I will only be updating once a week because it takes a lot of time to write each chapter. I've already got chapter 2 started and I've got about 3000 words. I want to do this series right. In my series, Texas Heat, our favorite wrestlers are not wrestlers. They are a crew called Texas Heat (although they don't know that's their name quite yet). Each man will have their own stories, if this series is popular of course and each man will have their own woman. So please read and review to let me know what you think. Right now it is rated T for language but eventually maybe I'll add some smut for you guys. **_

And I'm using my sister-in-law's computer so I still haven't been able to go through all my pms and reviews and such, but I just wanted to thank everyone. The out pour of support you all gave me was one of the sweetest things ever. To know that my readers care makes my heart smile. You guys are truly the best. If anyone needs to talk to me please email me at Takeralways... It's an aol account. I get my email on my phone so its easier answering the way. But please don't hesitate to leave reviews.

And... I need your help! This story takes place in Dallas, Texas.. if you live in Dallas or anywhere close by, please feel free to email me(in fact, I'm begging) and give me all the information on Dallas you want and can. Street names, favorite hang outs, scary places not to go... and so much more... Thank you!

AND!... A HUGE shout out to RAINIE! (AKA Keeper of Oz) You are so amazing... so awesome and so very talented! You've been there for me throughout everything and I owe you so much! And she totally named the series and this story so thank you so very much!

AND... I will continue on with Lost and Found, but I don't know how often it will get an update seeing how this story is taking up my mind all the time. Taker is not a quiet man. At all! :)

AND... I'm hoping to eventually add a picture of... well nevermind. You'll see. :)

Please read & enjoy!

Chapter One  
>One Rash Decision<p>

**Monday March 17, 2014**

"Someone isn't wearing green." Glenn Jacobs teased Mark Calaway knowing full well his friend and boss never wore anything but black.

Mark growled at his best friend and right hand man as he shoved a handful of what was probably very important papers to the floor. He wasn't having a good day. But his days were rarely good seeing as he stole and bought guns and other assault weapons on a daily bases. And if he wasn't doing that, he was beating the shit out of assholes that borrowed money from him, but didn't want to take the time to pay him back.

Today he was trying to find Matthew Norman Taylor. Mr. Taylor currently owed over several hundred thousand dollars for a bet he made and lost, badly. But all of Taylor's contacts hadn't seen him recently. Matthew Taylor was in the wind. But he wouldn't be for long. If he was lucky –and he probably wouldn't be, so he would have a permanent home in the local cemetery. No one dodged the Undertaker and lived to tell the tale.

"You pinch me and I'll give you a permanent black eye." Mark warned his friend, Glenn with a snarl.

Glenn chuckled and sat down in a chair. Although Glenn's past was filled with pain, torment, and sadness, he remained upbeat. But with a seven year old daughter at home, he had to be. He was however a man to never cross because he did have a dark side.

"How can someone have a permanent black eye, Taker?"

Mark sighed. He didn't mind the nickname. After all in the outside world he was known as the Undertaker. Even the police force knew to leave him and his crew the fuck alone. But fucking Christ, Taker? What the fuck kind of name was that.

"Easy. Every time it's close to healing, I'll blacken it again."

Glenn laughed. "You're definitely cranky today. More than usual. What's going on?"

"I can't find Matthew Taylor."

Glenn thought for a minute before responding. "Isn't he the one that dodged you a few months back for a measly couple thou?"

Mark grunted his answer.

"You found him before, you'll find him again. How much is he in for this time?"

Mark grunted and swore. "Couple hundred."

Glenn's smiling face went vicious and he swore. "Son of a fucking bitch, Mark. What the fuck? You trusted him with that much cash?"

Mark threw him a dirty look and Glenn held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, brother. You normally have more sense than that."

Mark rubbed a hand over his face and sank down into his office chair. "I knew all his hiding places. Even the Dungeon down on Third Street. But this time he's truly in the wind."

"And you've used every single source you've got?" Glenn questioned.

Mark gave another grunt. "Even scared a few."

Glenn sighed in response. "Won't make it out alive will he?"

He shook his head. "Not a chance in fucking hell."

Mark got up suddenly, sending his office chair to the floor. As more papers found their way on the floor, Mark roared and threw the first thing he could grab; his phone. They watched as it shattered against the wall. When he realized what he threw, he let out a string of words that would make a sailor blush.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" Mark bellowed.

As Glenn, with a grin on his face, leaned back and relaxed in one of the straight back chairs that decorated Mark's office, he looked around. And he used the word decorated loosely. The building they used and lived in was a huge twenty story brick shithouse. It was built like one too. They were all pretty sure it could survive a tornado or a hurricane as they were in Texas. Mark's office was definitely a man's office. Not a prissy lawyer man, but a man's man. Tough as leather, mean as a rattlesnake, covered in tattoos and the official badass.

The walls were brick, the floor was an old hard wood. There was two windows in the room, both were bullet proof as the rest of the windows in the building as well. Mark's dark wood desk was angled away from the windows but facing them so Mark could see out. File cabinets lined one wall, all of them locked. Two straight back chairs in a dark hunter green with dark wood sat across from his desk. He didn't need much sitting space seeing as how most were not allowed in this room.

The offices were on the second floor and that included several conference rooms. There were thirteen people in Mark's crew. There was Mark, Glenn, Bautista, Hunter, Steve, Randy, Dwayne, Booker T, John, Roman, Miz, Dolph, and the only female, Betsy. Dolph and Betsy were the only two that didn't have anything to do with the rough side of business. Unless of course there was an injury and in that case, Betsy took care of it. Each of the other eleven members had their own office and their 'clients' to take care of and look after. That side of the business will be explained more. But later.

The garage, the front for their business was on the ground floor. Each one of them knew their way around any vehicle. It had to be that way. Each man had a sizable bank account thanks to Mark's business. They all loved what they did despite the dangers involved and none of them wanted to lose it. So they worked on classic cars such as Aston Martins, Bentleys, BMWs, and a few others. They even did custom paint jobs as well. And they kept their mouths locked up tight. Also on the ground floor was the garage that held their personal vehicles and their work SUVs.

The basement was a room that they didn't talk about. It housed the weapons they bought or stole or any prisoners they may have at the time. It also kept their own personal weapons used only when in a business deal in a locked vault. The blueprints to the building didn't include the basement because Mark and few of his crew built it themselves. The supplies for it were brought it by themselves so no paperwork was ever made. Mark was big on paperwork. He hated paper trails. The basement was also sound proof, just in case it was needed. And sometimes it was.

The third floor was their recreation space. There was an Olympic size swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, a steam room, and a locker room taking up one half and the other half was their media room. The actual movie theatre could hold up to fifteen people and they had every movie ever made. Except for girly chick flicks. They did however have animated movies for Glenn's daughter, April. There was also a two different playstations, a couple of Xboxes, and a few other game systems along with enough games to last for years. They enjoyed the wrestling ones mostly. There was also a pool table and a foosball table.

The fourth floor was their state of the art gym which held every single gym equipment ever invented. They had at least two of everything and several treadmills. There was also two sparring rings and an open space for free lifting. There was a fire man's pole that dropped from the gym to the locker room downstairs that connected to the pool. That was invented by the gym crazy, Bautista.

The fifth floor was another favorite. It housed the cafeteria and kitchen. They mostly cooked for themselves but they did have a housekeeper and cook who lived on the seventh floor. She kept easy prepared foods in the refrigerators. The cabinets were always packed tight with goodies. They also catered in once in a while.

The sixth floor was their hospital. It was just like a real hospital but just smaller and it was for their use only. Their housekeeper/cook was also a retired doctor. Betsy Randall was their surrogate mother and a part of their small family. She was retired and living out her days taking care of them. Which was totally a full time job. At fifty-six, she could take on the world. Including them. When she lost her husband at a young age, she couldn't do it anymore. So she decided to quit and just happened upon Mark early on in his business. The seventh floor was her apartment. She had the whole floor to herself, but she had a huge state of the art kitchen to cook them elaborate meals. She loved them all. They were her babies.

The eighth and ninth floors were made up of several small apartments. Four on each floor, making a total of eight. Only two of those were occupied. And that was the Miz. Michael 'the wizard' Mizanin was their technology expert. He could hack any system within minutes. Most of them within seconds. He also got them untraceable smartphones and untrackable GPS systems for their cars and computers. He could get any fake id possible whether it was a driver's license, a passport or a library card. He said he didn't want a huge apartment so he took one of the smaller ones. And the other apartment was occupied by Dolph, the front man. And he lived in one of those apartments because Mark didn't trust him out on his own.

Floors ten and eleven were each one apartment but at the moment, they were empty. Floors twelve through twenty were each taken by one of the crew. The only one that didn't live in the building was Booker T or Mr. T as they called him. His wife and him wanted to remain in their house so Mark allowed it. And Mark doesn't allow much.

So that was their place. Their safe haven and it was fiercely guarded by the best state of the art security system around. Thanks to the Miz.

"Well first you're gonna have to call Miz to get you a new cell phone. Another one. I think that's the third one this month."

Mark shot him a dirty look. "Fuck off." Glenn flipped him the bird which Mark returned.

"You need to pick up all the papers on the floor. After all, it's a business we're running here."

Mark growled low in his throat. Only Glenn got away with talking to him like that. No one else would live to finish the sentence. He flicked a hand towards the papers. "Why don't you pick them up." It was not a question. It was a demand. Although they were friends, brothers almost, Glenn didn't argue. He smiled and got to his feet.

"And tell me, Master, what will you be doing as I'm picking up the papers you flung to the floor?" Glenn questioned with a teasing laugh.

Mark got to his feet as Glenn began working on the papers. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm headed to see Miz. I need a phone after all." Mark replied as he opened the door. About to walk through, Glenn's deep voice stopped him.

"What's this?"

Mark turned to find Glenn holding up a long white envelope. Mark shrugged, an irritated look crossing his features. "Seeing how you're the one holding it, why don't you tell me?"

"It's dated back in September 2011. It's from Family Lab Core."

Mark turned white which he didn't do often. Or maybe never. He stalked across the office and torn the envelope from Glenn's hands before ripping it open. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the paper like a life line.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Late August 2011<strong>

"Ashley, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Ashley Fielding turned her head away from the massive binder in her hands to look at her best friend, Kimberly Nickols. She wished she had Kim's looks. At twenty-four, Kim was 5'8 and curvy. She had platinum blond hair that was cut into a professional bob and she had the smokiest gray eyes. She was also very proud of her body, always wearing the tightest jeans and low cut tops and those stiletto things or FMPs as some people called them. Ashley called them high heels. Kim was a loan officer at a bank. So she loved to dress and look professional, but show a lot of skin while doing it. Her bosses loved her low cut tops because the men never paid attention to the interest rate.

Ashley sighed in dismay. She was old fashioned but how she ended up that way, she would never understand. Her best friend was a whore and proud of it. And her own mother couldn't live without a man. She was already on her fifth husband and she was only forty-one.

Ashley however was twenty two and still a virgin. She was a first grade teacher at Oakland Elementary School. She was only 5'2 and skinny as bean pole. She had small breasts where Kim was stacked. And her behind wasn't all that much to talk about either. She had shoulder length brown hair and plain brown eyes. She was boring and average. Which was probably why she was still a virgin. She had learned quickly from her mom that all men wanted was sex. The only brain they had was dangling between their legs. Her mother had always told her to never have sex before marriage. Not that she listened to her own advice, but she had been married five times and divorced four. She didn't know her dad, he left when she was still a baby. She was over that now.

She just recently got out of a relationship where she almost lost her virginity. Scott Lee had been the sweetest man she had ever met. Or so she thought. He was very handsome with wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was only a few inches taller than her but that was okay. She wasn't sure she liked tall men. He was patient with her and he loved animals and children like her. He had wanted a big family like her. He worked for a pharmaceutical company so while he traveled a lot, he was set in his financial future like her. They had been dating for eight months and while he told her he would wait as long as possible until she was ready, he had only meant he would wait on her. He didn't mean he would stop having sex. And she discovered that little tidbit in the most embarrassing way.

So two months later, she had decided she wanted a baby but she didn't want the relationship. When she was eighteen, her Aunt Louisa died and left Ashley a small fortune which had been left untouched until now. Ashley wanted a baby so she decided she was getting artificially inseminated. Everyone who didn't like it, could kiss her behind.

So to answer her best friend's question. "Yes I'm sure I want to do this. So would you please quit pacing my living room and come help pick out a suitable donor."  
>Kim plopped down on the couch next to Ashley. "Fuck that." Kim said and Ashley winced. She didn't care for the foul language. She guessed it was the school teacher in her.<p>

Kim grabbed the binder from her hands and began to flip through the pages. "I'm not going to just help, I'm going to choose for you."

Ashley was horrified. If Kim picked out her donor, who knew what kind of baby she would end up with. She tried to take the binder from Kim, but got her hand slapped in the process.

"No Miss Bitch, I'm choosing the donor. You need someone tall, dark, and handsome." Kim told her as she flipped through pages. Too short, too plain, too boring.

Ashley's brows furrowed in confusion. "There's no pictures, Kim. How do you know if someone is too plain or even too boring?"

Kim came to a place in the binder where the pages were stuck together. As she worked on freeing the hidden page, she answered Ashley's question. "You can just tell by the description they give." She cursed a few times making Ashley wince from the harsh language. Unfortunately Kim had no filter whatsoever. She was hilarious and fun to be around, but the no filter thing could sometimes be a bad thing. And embarrassing.

"HA! Finally!" She exclaimed as she freed the page. She skimped the information and clicked her tongue. "This guy is it, girl. He's got long dark hair with green eyes. He's in college, working towards his master's degree in engineering. He loves to ride motorcycles, fix cars, and he likes to work out and run. And best of all, he's 6'8." She squealed with glee.

Ashley gaped in horror. "6'8! Kim, that's too tall."

"No it isn't. You need a tall guy, just in case you have a little boy. You don't want any boy growing up height challenged. He'll be scarred for life."

She gave her friend an 'are you crazy' look. "And what if I have a girl?"

Kim shrugged. "Let God work that part out."

Ashley shook her head and sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>March 17, 2014<strong>

Miz jumped as the door hit the wall creating a long bang that echoed throughout the brick building. He knew who it was before he even looked up. Only one person in their crew had the effect to suck the air from the room. Their boss.

"Hey Boss man, what's up?" Miz asked.

"I need a new phone." He demanded immediately.

Miz ducked his head to hide his smile. He did believe that was the fourth one this month. Their boss was hell on phones. He got up and went to the only closet in the room, grabbed an unopened box and took it back to his desk. His boss went through so many phones that he learned to keep all his information on a computer that he could just easily download on any new phone. That little trick had come in handy the past few years. It took all of a few minutes to down load the information all the while his boss stood behind him, leaning against the wall, clutching a piece of paper in his hand, his arms crossed. To the average man, Mark may have looked relaxed but Miz knew better. Mark was tense, pissed off as hell. Thank God that anger wasn't directed towards him.

He handed Mark the new phone. "There ya go. All your information is already there."

Mark took the phone without a word and shoved it into his pocket. He then thrust the piece of paper under Miz's nose which he slowly took.

"The family that I so wonderfully helped create, I need you to find." Mark commanded.

Miz looked at the paper and sucked in a breath. According to the single white sheet he held in his hand, Mark donated his sperm and now someone had used that sperm. Holy shit. His boss didn't seem the type. Guess he didn't know everything.

Miz nodded. "I'm on it, Boss."

"I also need you to find out how the sperm I donated was not destroyed. I donated that sperm back in '87. That was twenty seven years ago. I was told that after three years it would be destroyed. As you can see, whoever used my sperm used it this month. I need to find out who made that mistake and I need the woman and her family found immediately. With a paper trail, she could already be in danger."

Miz nodded as he turned back to his computer. "You'll have it before the hour is out."

"Thank you, Miz." Mark told him quietly as he shut the door behind him.

Miz sat that in stunned silence for a few minutes. Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway never said thank you. Miz knew right then how absolutely serious this really was.

* * *

><p><strong>May 21, 2012<strong>

"It's a girl!"

The doctor showed Ashley the baby before he handed her to the nurses and went to stitching her up. Ashley laid there with a huge smile on her face as Kim chatted excitedly next to her. Her mom was still a little upset with her about the whole ordeal and Ashley didn't want any negative energy in the operating room with her. She had wanted her mother in there with her, but her snarky attitude as Ashley had been wheeled into the operating room helped her make up her mind. She called out for Kim and Kim immediately gave her what she needed. An upbeat, positive attitude.

She couldn't believe she had done it. She became artificially inseminated, got pregnant on the first round, went through her pregnancy with only Kim and her doctor by her side, and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She couldn't believe it. She was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to start her new life with her new baby daughter.  
>Her smile grew. She had a daughter. She was a mother.<p>

"She is six pounds, four ounces, and seventeen inches long. She's itty bitty like her momma and look at her beautiful curly jet black hair." One of the nurses proudly announced as she came forward with a tiny pink bundle wrapped in a pink blanket with a tiny pink hat on. Ashley could see her daughter's dark hair peeking out from underneath the pink cap. When the nurse handed her her daughter, she immediately took off the cap and stared in awe at her baby's head full of black hair.

"She's gorgeous, Ash. What color are her eyes?" Kim was dying to know.

As her daughter blinked at her, Ashley grinned. "Almost a clear blue." She replied.

"Now a lot of babies are born with blue eyes but change later so don't be too disappointed if that happens." Another nurse chimed in.

Ashley shook her head. It didn't matter what color her eyes were. She would always be perfect.

"What are you going to name her, girl?" Kim asked as she stroked her daughter's small head.

She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Hello Emma Renee, I'm your momma."

* * *

><p><strong>March 17, 2014<strong>

Miz ran towards Mark's office like the hounds of hell were on his ass and maybe they were. It had been forty five minutes since Mark showed up in his office and he did indeed have quite a bit of information on where Mark's sperm had ended up.

He knocked on Mark's door and waited for the booming voice.

"What?"

Miz slowly opened the door and held up the paperwork. "I have the information you need."

Mark gestured for him to enter so he did, slowly and cautiously. No one ever made a sudden movement toward their boss. He had too many enemies and he was vigilant. He treated them all equally and fair and with respect, but he was still a man with enemies.

"What did you find?" Mark grunted.

"Her name is Ashley Fielding and she's a single mother. She lives in a nice neighborhood, no debt, no criminal back ground, not even a damned parking ticket. She's a first grade teacher at Oakland Elementary. She's been dating a teacher there, but nothing serious. She used an inheritance she got from her Aunt Louisa Fielding to be inseminated. She gave birth to a baby girl on May twenty first of 2012. Baby's name is Emma Renee. Family calls her Emmy."

Miz handed Mark the paperwork and Mark stared in wonder at his daughter. She was beautiful. She looked just like him. She had his hair and his eyes. Holy fuck. He knew immediately that he couldn't let this go. He would have to find the mother and be a part of his kid's life. To mainly protect her because he knew his enemies would eventually find her.

"There's one more thing, Boss." Miz's voice pierced the silent room.

Mark glanced up with a frown etched on his features. "What?" He barked.

"I also have the information about the sperm bank. Around the time your sperm was to be destroyed there was over turn of employees and a new computer system was put in a few years later. Somehow the instructions to destroy your sperm were deleted from the record."

Mark swore. "Is there any more of my sperm?" Mark wondered.

Miz shook his head. "No. There was enough for two tries and Ms Fielding bought both but only used one so they gave her the other to keep in her freezer."

Mark looked appalled. "Is that normal?"

Miz kept the chuckle to himself. "Yes sir, apparently so."

Mark nodded and returned to the paper in his hand, staring at his daughter. Miz knew he had been dismissed and he silently bowed out of the office.

**Friday March 21, 2014**

"I can't believe you fucking went through with it. I was only joking at the time, Taker." Glenn teased as he climbed into the passenger side of Mark's prized possession, a brand new Toyota Tundra in black pearl. A new color at the office.

Mark shrugged, starting the truck. "Fuck off. It was an easy way to get the last little bit of money I needed. I almost got caught stealing the last bit of money I did. I was so damned close to opening my business that I wasn't going to jail for a few measly dollars. That paid more than giving blood."

Glenn chuckled. "I'm sure it did. And you got to jack off into a cup. Did they give you a few dirty magazines or did you have a certain woman in mind."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Jacobs." Mark hissed as he pulled out of the garage.

The infuriated look on Mark's face only made Glenn laugh harder. "You have quite the taste in women, Calaway and I heard your daughter's mother is a first grade teacher." Glenn hid a snicker. "Is that really true?" Glenn asked barely holding on to his laughter.

"Yes." Mark snarled.

Glenn threw his head back and laughed. He laughed so hard tears were rolling down his face. "That is so fucking hilarious!" Mark cursed and told him to the shut the fuck up. That only made Glenn laugh harder. Mark just scowled, eyes on the road.

After a few more minutes of Glenn's laughing, Mark couldn't take anymore. "Alright shut the fuck up and help me decide how to approach her." He growled loudly.

That sobered Glenn's laugh right up. He looked at Mark in shock. "You're not actually going to tell her that you're the father of her child, are you?" Glenn sounded seriously disturbed.

Mark cocked an eyebrow. "Of course I am. I'm the child's father." He noted.

Glenn just stared at his friend in astonishment. "Have you seen this woman, Calaway?"

Mark shrugged. "I saw her. Why?"

Glenn rolled his eyes. "No. I mean really looked at her. You're almost two feet taller than she is and outweigh her by probably two hundred pounds. She's a fucking school teacher. No, scratch that, she's a first grade school teacher."

"So?" He growled in replied.

"SO! You're covered in tattoos, have long ass hair, the coldest eyes in the state of Texas, you have a gun at your side and probably two maybe three more stashed in other places. Along with a knife or two or _eight_. You'll scare her to death, Mark."

Glenn had been so busy laughing and then lecturing his friend that he hadn't paid any attention to where they were going. Mark pulled over and parked the truck.

"None of that matters."

"It doesn't?" He didn't sound so sure.

Mark shook his head. "No, because you're coming with me?"

Glenn's eyes widened and he mimicked a damn fish. He then blinked after a few seconds. "Have you lost your ever loving fucking mind? Have you not ever looked at _me_? I'm almost as bad as you and in some cases worse. Hell, I've got only a face a mother could love." Glenn laughed at himself. He didn't worry about himself. He got laid and scared idiots so it was all good for him.

"Your point?"

Glenn took a deep breath. "If the both of us show up at her house, knocking on her door, she's gonna run screaming from her house, only stopping long enough to grab her kid. You cannot do this. You cannot interrupted their lives, Mark."

Mark gave what his friend was saying some thought, but it was too late. He had made up his mind. His daughter could be danger and he couldn't let that happen. He turned his head to look out of the window.

"It's too late, Bro. I'm already here."

Glenn looked up to see a small light haired woman and a small dark haired child climbing up the steps to a small one story doll house. It had a nice size front porch that was blocked off by a baby gate and Glenn could make out toys scattered along the front porch. The house was a light lemon yellow and the shutters were baby blue. The front door matched the shutters. There was a huge picture window on one side of the door and two smaller windows on the other side. It honestly looked like a small doll house. It was cute. For a woman's taste, of course. The woman and child entered the house and the door shut behind them, hiding them from their view.

"Don't do this, Mark. Your life doesn't have room for a child and her mother. Your life is dark, brother. Scary dark with bad things lurking behind every corner. Don't drag two innocent people into that."

Mark turned back to look at Glenn. "I don't have a choice anymore, Glenn. For the first time since my mother died, I felt love. Love towards this little girl that is part mine. She has my curly dark hair and my green eyes. She's in danger because I am her father. She's in danger because I made a rash decision one crazy ass day. She is not going to pay for that decision. Her mother is in danger as well. I have to protect them both. I need to protect them. Her mother is small and has no way of defending herself or my daughter if and when that danger comes along and it will eventually. They'll kidnap both of them, use the woman for some party favor and then kill her. And they'll sale my daughter to the highest bidder just because they can or maybe just kill her to spite me. You can only see the dark side of my decision, but eventually you're see the right side."

Glenn just stared at his friend then finally nodded. "Okay."

Mark's head reared back in surprise. "Okay? Just okay?"

Glenn nodded. "Just okay."

"Why are you suddenly agreeing to this?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Because in all the years I've known you and that's a lot of years, I've never heard you say so much. So while I still think this is a bad idea, I know you've got _their_ best interests on your mind."

They gave each other a manly fist bump and Mark actually gave off a small grin. "Thanks Bro."

Glenn nodded. "So what are you going to do when she takes off screaming into the night?" Glenn teased with a smile.

Mark frowned and shrugged. "Kidnap her." He replied, climbing out of the truck.

Glenn looked horrified. "Please tell me you're joking." He exclaimed loudly as he got out of the truck.

Mark glanced over at Glenn and shook his head. "Not even a little." Mark replied deadly serious.


	2. The Consequences

It's TAKER THURSDAY! WOOT-WOOT! I worked hard on this chapter and I was blind for about 3 and a half days. :) My dog and I collided Saturday morning and he scratched my cornea. Hurt like hell. I had to go to the ER Sunday morning because I woke up with my eye hurting even worse. I got drops that burn but I can now see again. I'll never take that for granted again. Chapter 3 has already been started but because of my eye I haven't gotten far. Don't worry about it though. I'll have it finished by next Thursday for sure. I'm seriously in love with this story.

**KEPOUROS, JESSAHVI, HOUSESBABE1, KEEPER OF OZ, AND SOULSISTER: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! EVERYONE THAT FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. I HOPE Y'ALL ARE ENJOYING IT. **

**SO... PLEASE READ, DEFINITELY(AND HOPEFULLY) ENJOY, AND MAYBE, PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE TRULY THE BEST READERS EVER! **

Chapter Two  
>The Consequences<p>

**Friday March 21, 2014 – Late Afternoon**

"So what are you going to do when she takes off screaming into the night?" Glenn teased with a smile.

Mark frowned and shrugged. "Kidnap her." He replied, climbing out of the truck.

Glenn looked horrified. "Please tell me you're joking." He exclaimed loudly as he took got out of the truck.

Mark glanced over at Glenn and shook his head. "Not even a little." Mark replied deadly serious.

Glenn stuttered a reply, but wasn't able to come up with one fast enough as they climbed the steps to the woman whose life they plan to change forever.

* * *

><p>"No Mom, I am not going out with him anymore." Ashley spoke into the phone, upset beyond means that her mother and her best friend just didn't understand.<p>

"You need a man, honey."

As Ashley tossed a load into the dryer and another into the washing machine, she let out a soft sigh. Between her mother and Kim, she never got a moment's peace. They just didn't understand that she didn't need or want another man in her life. First Scott and then she tried dating Howard and that was a disaster even more so. She just couldn't see jumping into bed with a man because he showed her a little interest. Interest that he was only showing her to get into her panties. It was a hopeless cause. She had Emmy and her job and that was enough for her. Too bad her mother didn't see it that way.

"I do not need a man, mother. I have Emmy and–"

"I love my granddaughter, you know I do, but a man can provide very important things."

Ashley started the dryer and washing machine before leaning back against the wall. "And what things would that be, Mom?" Asking and already knowing her mother's answer.

"Well a lot of things, honey, but most importantly an orgasm. And a great and talented man can provide many of those orgasms. Even multiple. " Her mother's voice holding a smile.

Ashley's nose crinkled. "Ugh! Mom! Yuck."

Her mother, Liz snorted. "Ashley, you are twenty four years old. It is time for you to grow up. I know you're an old fashioned type of a girl, but it's time for you to lose that pesky virginity and join the real world."

"Sex isn't everything, Mom."

Liz laughed. "Said by a woman that's never had sex. Sex is the base of a relationship."

She rolled her eyes. To her, trust was the base of a relationship and built from there. But it was pointless to tell her mother that. "Mom, I have to go fix Emmy's dinner. I'll call you later." And before her mother could protest, she hung up.

She took a deep breath, run a hand over her face and went to find her daughter. Not that that was hard or anything. Emmy would be in her room, playing with her favorite toy, her leap frog. Yes, her daughter was smart. Not freaky smart or anything. She only said a handful of words, but Ashley could tell that Emmy was always thinking. She loved stories. It didn't matter if it came from a book or if her mother just made it up, she loved them all. She was always watching everything around her and she was wary of others. She didn't take kindly to strangers. She hated Howard and when Scott came sniffing around a few months back, she didn't like him either. She liked her mother, her grandmother, and her Aunt Kim. She liked her day care teacher, Mary Lou and that was it. Ashley knew that eventually she would have trouble on her hands when Emmy got older but for now she was thankful for Emmy's wariness.

She stopped at her daughter's bedroom and looked around, a smile crossing her face. The walls were a soft pink, the carpet was white. She thought she was crazy at the time for picking white carpet but her daughter wasn't a messy little girl. She liked to get crazy in the kitchen and loved to dance and listen to music but she didn't care for messes. She had a princess bed with a matching dresser and night stand. She had a princess toy box that was filled to the brim with toys. She had a white book case that was filled with books and more toys. Her dresser and closet was overflowing with clothes, shoes, and Ashley's favorite, pajamas. Her daughter was spoiled but it didn't show.

Sometimes Ashley worried whether or not Emmy was normal, but then they would bake cupcakes in the kitchen and Emmy would start a food fight. Ashley could never bring herself to be mad. She would just laugh and throw food back at her daughter. She would let her worry drift away when she got cranky and hard to deal with when she was tired or hungry. Her daughter was normal. She was just quiet and small. Ashley smiled at her daughter in her school clothes. Her shoes had been taken off at the door so only pink socks donned her small feet. A pair of jeans in black were size twelve months and they fit perfectly. Her shirt was twelve-eighteen months and bore the face of Belle, her favorite princess. Ashley's smile widened. It would figure that her daughter's favorite princess was Belle. And her favorite movie was Beauty and the Beast. Oh how she loved her daughter.

Her eyes had indeed changed since birth. Instead of the clear blue they had once been, they were now a sea green. They darkened when she got angry which wasn't often and when she got tired. Her dark hair was still dark, but it now had red highlights when it caught the sun or the light. She had her nose, a small button one and her cupid's bow mouth. And she was tiny like her too. Ashley had hoped she had gotten some of her father's height, but so far no luck there. It drove Kim nuts.

"Hi Momma."

Her daughter's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Hi Emmy. You hungry?" She asked, stepping into the room.

Emmy's head shook and curls bobbed. "Come." She demanded with a sweet grin.

Sitting down on the bed, she pulled Emma onto her lap.

"Read, Momma."

Instead Ashley closed the book and stood up, keeping a strong hold on her daughter. "Let's eat first, Sweetie."

"No. Read."

Ashley didn't bother arguing. It would be pointless. Instead she carried Emmy, who was only making a small fess, down the hall and into her modern but old fashion kitchen. The stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator were brand new and up to date. However her refrigerator was one of those old fashion ones and the kitchen table matched in color, yellow. The tile was black and white, the walls were sunshine yellow. The counters were white with black accents. Anything old and antique lined the cabinets which were black. It actually brought it altogether quite nicely. She liked it. And Emmy's high chair was one of those old wooden ones which fit in perfectly. She also loved the fact that the only window was facing the back yard.

She placed her daughter in the chair and went about making her dinner. She gave her a sippy cup full of milk as Emmy chatted quietly to herself. Usually she chatted with her little girl, but today she couldn't seem to pull herself out of her thoughts. Something just felt off and she wasn't sure what it was. She felt eyes on her today. The same eyes she had been feeling all week. They gave her the creeps. When she looked around, she could never see anything.

As she placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Emma, her doorbell rang. She hated leaving her daughter alone while eating but right now she didn't have a choice so instead of leaving a plateful, she just spooned some directly onto the tray and walked to her front door. She didn't have a peephole, but she always kept her screen door locked for that exact reason.

She opened her front door and sucked in a breath. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. In front of her was two of the largest men she had ever come across. One of them looked oddly familiar but both of them were complete strangers. The one that looked familiar wasn't the tallest of the two but he had to be at least 6'6, if not taller. He had long dark curly hair that has been held back from his face by a black skull bandana. His eyes were cold but the most gorgeous green she had ever seen. He had a handsome face, in fact he was quite gorgeous, but scary. He had a dark reddish goatee and mustache but otherwise clean shaven. He was wearing all black, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black tight jeans, and black boots. He was every inch of solid muscle and she knew instantly that he was a dangerous man, but she felt oddly safe in his presence.

The other man was a few inches taller, bald with the prettiest blue eyes. He too was handsome but there was an evil darkness lurking behind those baby blues. He was also solid muscle and dressed in all black. She too felt oddly safe as if she could trust him as well. She must be coming down with something.

She shivered with awareness. She didn't understand her reaction to the men. It bothered her.

"Well, she didn't run away screaming. Point for us, right?" The bald one muttered under his breath. He may have thought he was whispering but his voice was too deep. His words confused her. Why would she run away screaming? He didn't make sense.

The other one shot the bald one a dirty look that made Ashley want to pee her pants. Her eyes went wider and she shivered in awareness. Or maybe it was fear.

_What was wrong with her?_

"Ms. Fielding?" The dark haired one spoke and a shiver of something went down her spine. Oh Lordy, that voice. She took a deep breath.

"May I help you?" She hated it but her voice shook just a little.

"My name is Mark Calaway and I'm a… um…" He licked his lips and shook his head, muttering to himself. She heard a few swear words before he raised his head to meet her eyes. She sucked in a breath. Those eyes were so familiar. Those eyes were trained on her and they didn't look happy.

"I'm Detective Mark Calaway and this is Detective Glenn Jacobs. There's been a series of robberies in your neighborhood and we just wanted to see if you had been hit." He explained quickly.

Ashley knew he was lying. Maybe it was the teacher in her, but he was lying. Oh he was good at lying but he was _definitely_ lying. Not to mention his 'partner' was giving him a 'have you lost your mind' look.

"Can I see your badges?" She asked.

A hint of a smile crossed Mr. Calaway's features. Mr. Jacobs flashed her a big grin and even let out a bark of laughter. Mr. Calaway reached into his jacket and that's when she saw the flash of metal. She immediately took a step back. He had a gun. He saw the flash of fear on her face and swore as he patted his jacket.

"I must have left it behind. Been a long week, Ms. Fielding."

She snorted. She wasn't falling for that. "I haven't heard of any robberies, Mr. Calaway." She countered.

As Calaway swore again Mr. Jacobs pushed him aside so he filled the doorway. He bent his knees to look her in the eyes. There was now warmth in those baby blues. "Sweetheart, you're perfectly safe with the two of us. More safe than you would be with anyone else in the state of Texas. We don't hurt women or children. I myself have a seven year old daughter named April." He pulled a wallet from his back pocket and held it up to reveal the cutest little girl in pigtails. She was missing a front tooth, had the same baby blue eyes as her father and blond hair. She was a cutie. But that didn't prove anything to her. But he wasn't finished talking.

"We need to talk to you. It's very important and pretty damn serious. Can we please come in so we can talk to you?" He asked politely.

Even though she felt safe in their presence, she had a little girl to think about. She wasn't putting Emma in any danger.

She shook her head. "You can flash those baby blues all you want and show me pictures of your beautiful daughter, but I am not letting you in my house."

Behind Mr. Jacobs, she heard Mr. Calaway say three little words that stopped her heart. "It's about Emmy."

Fear took over. She shook with it. She was shaking so hard her teeth was chattering. These men knew her daughter's name. No, they knew her nickname. Mr. Jacobs swore harshly, a pissed off expression coming across his face. She didn't care. He opened his mouth to speak, but she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell, Taker! What the fuck?" Glenn was pissed. The fear that overtook Ms. Fielding's small frame rocked Glenn to the core. He didn't like it. It fucked with him. Seeing her scared like that fucked him up in the head. "Why the fuck did you say that? You had to have known that would scare her."<p>

Mark swore as he leaned against the post of the front porch. "I did, but damn it I was hoping curiosity would win out from fear. We know her daughter's name. Wouldn't you be curious?"

Glenn gave him a snide look. "You're forgetting, Mark. I have a seven year old daughter and if two big mother fuckers showed up at my door with my child's name on their tongue, I shoot first and ask questions later. You of all people should know I don't mess around when it comes to April."

Mark sighed. "Yeah I know. So what the fuck now?"

"Leave or I'm calling the police." Ms. Fielding's shaking voice called out through the door.

Mark walked to the door and slapped a palm against the wood. He was sure she jumped. "You need to hear us out. I don't want to talk to you through a damned door, Ms. Fielding and I won't. So this is what we're gonna do and I'm only doing this because of Emmy. Glenn and myself are going back to the truck where we are going to stay until you put Emmy to bed. Whatever time that may be. Once Emmy is asleep, you can come out on the front porch so we can talk."

He heard a sigh. "No. Just leave. Please." She sounded lost and desperate.

"It's not going to happen, Ashley." He said her first name, hoping to gain a little closeness to her. "We are not leaving. And don't even try to sneak out, Ms. Fielding. You will not get far. And you will not like it if we have to bust down your front door or follow you to the ends of the earth but we will do it." A sob was heard through the door and he swore. He didn't like scaring her. "Please understand, Ashley. Glenn and I will not hurt you. He was right when he said we don't hurt women or children. My momma may have died when I was seven but she taught me how to treat women before she went. You are safe with Glenn and me."

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "We're going to the truck now. Whenever you're finished, you just come out of the house. We will not force our way in once you're on the front porch, but do not make me wait."

With that he walked away. He didn't have to say anything because he knew Glenn was following him because he could hear his colorful remarks loud and clear. He wasn't happy with what Mark had said or done. It didn't matter. Mark did what he had to do. His daughter and her mother could already be in danger and it was his responsibility to make sure that they were safe.

"You threatened her! What the fuck were you thinking, Taker?" Glenn bellowed.

Mark growled and the sound echoed throughout the truck. "I did what I had to do, Glenn. I don't know how much time I have before my enemies close in on her and Emma. Niceties can wait for later." And he didn't want to waste any more time. He already lost almost two years of his daughter's life. He wasn't losing more.

"She was scared to death, Mark. She was visibly shaking. You didn't have to scare her."

He sighed. "I did though because now she's going to do whatever she can to get rid of us."

"But you're not going away." Glenn stated the obvious.

"No, I'm not." He said with a final tone in his voice and Glenn went quiet, thinking.

With the silence growing in the truck, Mark thought more of Emmy's mother. She was a petite thing with pretty chocolate brown eyes with just a hint of gold. Her straight hair was light brown with blond streaks and looked fine and silky. He could almost picture fisting a handful of that silky hair while he devoured her mouth with his.

He shook his head and coughed. Where the fuck did that come from? Oh no no. He wasn't getting involved with Emma's mother. That was like pissing where he slept. Oh fucking hell that couldn't happen at all. Besides she was too small for him and too… good. He liked experienced women that knew their way around a man's body. Knew how to please and tease in the right places. Who knew how to give a fucking blow job. And while Ashley had a nice body with perky tits and small rounded hips, she screamed innocence. He wasn't into innocence and sweet. Those type of women were too good for him.

* * *

><p>She finished feeding Emmy in silence. She couldn't force herself to even take a bite. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she was just waiting until Emmy went to sleep before she emptied her tummy. She didn't understand what was going on but she didn't want to know. She wanted to take Emmy and run. But the dark one with those familiar eyes told her she wouldn't get far. And she was honestly too scared of him to run. Even though something told her she didn't have to be afraid of him. He knew her daughter's name and that scared the crap out of her. Emmy was her whole life and the thought of anyone threatening her baby, her body shook with fear and even more anger. So for Emmy, she was going to face those two extremely large men and hope for the best. And do whatever it took to get them to leave.<p>

But for right now, she was going to center her attention on her beautiful baby girl and pretend that it was just another normal Friday night. So after feeding her daughter and giving her a bath, they now lay snuggled together in Emmy's princess bed reading a bedtime story. It didn't take much for the story before Emmy was completely asleep in her arms. Ashley choked back a sob as she gently eased out from beside her. She then covered her with her favorite princess blanket and turned out the light. Before she walked out of the room, she glazed back at her daughter. Wearing her favorite princess jammies, her thumb in her mouth, her dark curly hair framing her perfect little face, she was the ultimate little angel. She was everything to her and she would fight to death before any… asshole came along and… well she didn't know what was going through either of their heads but they would definitely have a fight on their hands.

Ashley left Emmy's room and went straight for the bathroom, emptying her stomach. She didn't feel any better but maybe it wouldn't happen again since her tummy was now bare. She then brushed her teeth and washed her face and headed into the kitchen. She cleaned up the kitchen before grabbing three bottles of water, her baby monitor that she rarely used anymore and headed out the front door. They were out of the truck before her door was even shut behind her. She placed two of the waters on the railing and leaned up against her front door. As they walked closer, she could plainly see they both still had their guns. She didn't like that at all. She could also see a hint of smile on Mr. Calaway's face and a full blown smile on Mr. Jacobs. He was even more good looking when he smiled. That made her wonder what Mr. Calaway would look like if he actually let loose and smiled.

She shivered and shook her head. She was losing her mind, her sanity. She was blaming it on the two men in front of her. She had to listen to everything they said and get them the heck away from her and Emmy and their entire perfect world as quickly as possible.

The bald one, Mr. Jacobs spoke first. "Sweetheart, you don't have to stand in front of the door. We're not going in. You came out. Just like we asked." His voice was soft, soothing and sincere. She felt a little better. Until the other one opened his mouth and spoke.

"We could just pick you up and move your little ass if we wanted too anyway so standing in front of the door is pointless and ain't gonna stop us if we wanted in."

Ashley's fists clenched around the monitor and water bottle and her breathing picked up. This man, whoever he was, was making her mad. No, she was already mad. He was making her want to… punch him in the nose. Just sock him right in the nose. She bet it would hurt, but ooo, it would feel so good. And she's never punched anyone in her life.

His eyes widened just a little like he knew what she was thinking and when he opened his mouth, she knew he did.

"Go ahead and hit me, Darlin'. I dare you. I won't hit ya back because I was serious when I said I didn't hurt women, but payback will be a bitch and I know you won't like it." His voice held a teasing lilt but there wasn't a smile on his face or anything happy in his eyes. He grabbed a bottle of water and leaned back against the post. Her eyes narrowed in response as he took a deep drink, but she didn't say anything. She wouldn't hit him… yet.

Mr. Jacobs grabbed the other bottle and smiled at her. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I've been thirsty since we got here."

She nodded and gave him a smile before giving her attention back to the other one. The other one was the key to all this. He was the reason why they were both here. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now. She was hanging on by a thread and that piece of thread was barely there. She took a deep breath and faced him head on.

"What do you want?" She bit out, clenching the life line to her child in her hand.

Mr. Calaway took a deep breath, glanced at Mr. Jacobs before looking back at her. "Emmy is my daughter."

She wasn't sure what happened after that because everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Mark muttered as he moved quickly to catch her before she hit the porch. Mark lifted her in his arms and scowled. He didn't think she would faint. Jesus fucking hell and back. He motioned towards the front door.<p>

"Open the door, Jacobs." He hissed as Glenn bitched at him for scaring her… again. "Just shut the fuck up and open the mother fucking door." He barked irritably.

Glenn opened the door and turned to block Mark. "Let me take her inside. You stay out here. I think both of us being in her house will freak her out more than if it's just me."

The idea of staying outside bothered Mark. He growled. "Move."

Glenn didn't argue. He moved instantly so Mark walked down the short hallway and into the living room. Mark immediately liked what he saw. Pictures covered her walls. He was looking at a time line of his little girl growing up. Her curly hair had always been dark but only recently gotten the hint of red as his own. Her green eyes had once been blue but that didn't last past two months of age. Ashley didn't just believe in professional pictures, oh no. She loved the at home shots as well. His daughter's smiles graced the walls and he was falling more and more in love with each passing picture.

The walls were a pale blue and the carpet was white in color. He was pretty sure it probably had some fancy name but to him it was white. The furniture all matched, the sofa and recliner were some color blue but darker than the walls with huge purple pillows as accents. Her coffee table and end tables were dark cherry in wood as the trim was too. Her living room was tastefully decorated and also covered in toys. There was a toy box on one wall that was filled to the brim with toys and books. It was becoming even more clear that Ashley loved his daughter. That should work in his favor.

He laid her down on the over-stuffed sofa. Glenn came out of a room he assumed was the kitchen with a wet cloth and began to wipe across Ashley's forehead and down her cheeks. Mark grew uncomfortable with the scene and wandered off down the hall. The first room he came to was a bathroom down in some sort of smiling clown fish so he walked a few more steps and came to the bedroom he wanted. All pink and princess, he didn't care about anything but the small bundle lying in the middle of the princess bed. Dressed in pink pajamas, she was his own little mini me. He kneeled down and touched a finger to his daughter's cheek. She was soft as satin. She smiled in her sleep and Mark felt his chest tighten. How could someone fall in love with someone they just met? He didn't think it was possible but she wasn't even awake and he was already hooked. This was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. He would do anything to protect her and if that meant protecting her mother, he would do whatever he had to do.

A scream filled the house and he actually flinched at the fear in her voice. He made sure it hadn't woken up his daughter and he took off in a fast stride down the hall. Ashley was awake and standing behind her couch in complete fighting mode. She was ready to kick their both asses.

"You lied. You both lied. Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" She yelled frantically at Glenn.

Mark took a deep breath and took a step forward. That's when she noticed him. And she wasn't happy. Her fists clenched and she started toward him. "You better not have touched her. You had no right. You have no right. She's my daughter. Mine and you better not have touched her."

She was now standing right in front of him, her fists still clenching. She was ready for a fight and he knew without a doubt she wanted to hit him. So he gave her a reason.

He cocked an eyebrow, and gave her a hint of smile. "I only touched her cheek, but what I really enjoyed was copping a feel of your sweet ass."

He almost laughed when she punched him.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, that really hurt.<p>

Ashley stood in her kitchen, leaning against the counter with an ice pack on her hand. Mr. Calaway was sitting in one of kitchen chairs, too relaxed for her comfort. That stupid punch didn't even hurt him, he wasn't even bleeding. Ugh! Mr. Jacobs was sitting in the chair opposite Calaway and he looked uncomfortable. She didn't mind him so much, it was Calaway she didn't like. He was extremely too arrogant and too cocky. She curled her nose at him and he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"We're sorry for disrupting your life, Ms. Fielding." Mr. Jacobs spoke first.

Ashley gave him a small smile but before she could speak, Calaway opened his trap and stupid came out.

"No we aren't or... well I'm not."

Ashley glared at him and he stared at her amusement without a smile on his face. She didn't know how she could tell he was amused, she just knew. The cocky butt head.

"What do you want?" She asked him after their short staring contest.

"I want to be a father to my daughter." He answered simply.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She could do this. She was strong. She could be strong for her daughter, for Emmy.

"How did you find us? How did you find out? And why now?"

He gave a casual shrug. "They sent me a letter, thanking me for helping someone start a family and that started a paper trail. Paper trails are easily followed, Ms. Fielding."

"So it took you two years to find me?" To her that didn't sound easy. To her it sounded as though he went through a lot of trouble.

Calaway shook his head. "I just found the letter a week ago. I found you, well my employee found you about an hour later."

Her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say to that. It took him an hour to find her. Oh my gosh, she felt sick.

"Sit down before you pass out again." Calaway scowled.

She sat down in the chair closest to Mr. Jacobs and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it only took him an hour. But why? She didn't understand that. She looked up to find Calaway watching her. She cocked her head and met his eyes. Those were her daughter's eyes. That's why he looked so familiar. She took a shaky breath.

"Why did you donate your sperm in the first place?" She asked curious.

He let out an annoyed breath. "I needed the money for my own personal reasons. My sperm was to be destroyed after three years so I didn't worry about it at the time. Now I have too many people that don't like me. They would hurt my daughter just for being my blood. It wouldn't matter if I didn't know her or not."

She gave him a sour look. "People don't like you? Oh I find that so hard to believe." She smarted off.

He raised an eyebrow. "First grade teacher has a smart mouth on her. Cute."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it that you do that you have people that would do that to you? That hate you that much." She questioned.

Calaway glanced at Mr. Jacobs before meeting her eyes. He shrugged. "I'm kind of a mechanic."

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Did you go to college at all?" He shook his head. "So you lied on the application. Why?" He shrugged again. She sighed. "So you screw up a lot of people's cars? That why they don't like you?" She asked briskly.

Calaway licked his eyes and his jaw clenched. "I do a little more than work on cars and it's that business that could have the wrong people already looking for you." He replied.

"What business is that?"

"None of your business." He shot back quickly.

She stood up and stared… kind of right at him. He was really tall, she thought. "It is my business because you have disrupted our lives and now you're telling me that you want to be a part of my daughter's life and that she could be in danger. That's crazy. I need to know."

He shook his head and leaned in so their faces were close. She forced herself not to step back but she really wanted to. She didn't like him this close.

"When I trust you, I'll let you know." He told her.

She gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Well when I trust you, I'll let you around my daughter." She countered making Mr. Jacobs quietly chuckled as he watched them.

Calaway stood up and Ashley was forced to step back to avoid touching him. He bent down and came until their noses touched. "Don't push me, woman. I am not a man you want to fuck with." He warned her, his eyes shooting daggers of hot anger that should have scared her and maybe it did. A little. But it also sent of shiver shooting through her body.

She poked a finger against his massive chest… and it was massive. Wow! "Well I'm a mother, Mr. Calaway so don't mess with me."

His lips twitched. "Oh Darlin', I think messing with you is something I'm gonna look forward to." He teased.

Her eyes narrowed, her breathing quickened and her nose wrinkled. Her fists clenched, aching to hit him again. She really wanted to. His eyes dropped to her chest and then to her hands and back to her face. Amusement once more lit up his eyes.

"You've already hit me once and I'm gonna give you that because I asked for it, but you hit me again, you will not like what I do in return to you." He cautioned her, his voice deadly.

She had already hit him once and it hurt, but she was really wanting to hit him again. It would so be worth it, but instead she backed off and took a deep calming breath.

He instantly relaxed his stance but she could tell he was still aware of everything and it bugged her. He sat back down, slouched down with his legs spread open and arms behind his head. Ugh! It irritated her how easily relaxed he was.

He suddenly sat up and cocked his head at her. "What made you pick my profile?" He asked, his eyes curious.

She licked her lips, glancing at Mr. Jacobs before looking back at Calaway. "I didn't. Kim found you. In fact your page was stuck to another page and she pried them apart."

He nodded, looking a little disgusted. "That explains the twenty seven years gone by. Why did she pick me?"

She shrugged. "She wanted someone tall in case I had a little boy. She didn't want him being height challenged." She crinkled her nose. "Like I am."

At her words, his eyes traveled down her body causing a chill to come over her. She hated the effect he had on her and it appeared completely one sided which just pissed her off. Her fists clenched as his eyes settled on her breasts and he licked his lips. He was playing with her and she knew it and she didn't like it.

His eyes met hers. "I don't know, Darlin'. I kinda like your small statue. You're more easily… controllable that way."

She took a step forward, her jaw ticking, fists clenching, itching to punch him at least once more. "You're an… ass, Calaway."

He shrugged. "Never claimed otherwise, Darlin'."

Ashley opened her mouth to tell him to stop with the endearments when another little voice cut through the kitchen. A tired, very confused little voice.

"Momma."


	3. Surprises Around Every Corner

Author's Note: To Housesbabe1, Keeper Of Oz, Kepouros, and Keynadog963... Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me. More than you know really.

I'm sorry this update took so long... my computer is still in... shitty mode. Nothing I've done so far has worked so I'm using my sister in law's computer. I'm eternally grateful that she understands my need to write or I would go crazy. Even more...

Please enjoy this chapter, I promise there will be more following them. If all goes well, Taker Thursday is back! Fingers crossed!

Chapter Three  
>Surprises Around Every Corner<p>

Ashley opened her mouth to tell him to stop with the endearments when another little voice cut through the kitchen. A tired, very confused little voice.

"Momma."

Her eyes widened as she turned eyes on her daughter. She didn't want Emmy around these men, especially Calaway. She didn't know them. She couldn't trust them. She turned to go to her daughter when Calaway spoke in the sweetest voice she had ever heard any man speak.

* * *

><p>Mark looked at his daughter and just stared. He couldn't get over the love he already felt for this pint size little imp. She was so perfect. Her curly dark hair hung in ringlets around her sweet cherub face and those green eyes identical to his own were heavy with sleep but he saw confusion and uncertainty. He didn't like seeing his daughter have either.<p>

"Hi Emmy. I'm Mark."

She smiled at him. This sweet innocent smile and his heart melted. "Hi Ark."

He couldn't help but smile at this little bundle of perfection. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to find Emmy's mother staring at him. He turned back to his daughter. "Come here, Emmy." He beckoned softly. To his surprise, she came directly to him and by the gasp of breath coming from Ashley, she was just as shocked as he was. He ignored Emmy's mother and pulled his daughter onto his lap. She came willingly. He touched his daughter's cheek to find it just as soft as it was a little while ago. She was pale white, but her eyes shined so he knew she was healthy. She was a little bitty thing but he knew that came her mother. She was perfect. She was unique. She was… his.

How is it that he created something this perfect? Yeah, her mother had a little bit to do with it too, but she looked just like him. It just blew his mind. It blew his fucking mind.

He rubbed a lock of her curly hair between his fingers, enjoying the silky feel. He bet half his bank account –which was quite a bit– that her momma's hair was just as silky. He scowled at that thought and returned his attention to the little girl swallowed up in his arms.

"I'm sorry we woke you, Emmy." He spoke softly to her.

Her eyes narrowed on him before giving him another one of her sweet smiles. "Ooo you?" She cocked her head in question.

He smiled at her. He already told her his name so he wasn't sure what she wanted to know, but he wasn't able to respond. He inhaled sharply when Ashley's small breasts brushed against him as she took Emmy out of his arms and told her it was time to go back to bed. He wanted to protest, loudly and demand she bring back his daughter as she disappeared down the hall and into Emmy's room.

"She's damned cute." Glenn's voice cut through the silent kitchen.

Mark turned his head to look at his best friend. "She's fucking perfect, my friend." He replied.

Glenn nodded. "She takes after her mother. She's beautiful."

Mark gave him a sharp look. "You wanna fuck my daughter's mother?" He made it a question but it sounded more like an accusation.

Glenn frowned. "What the fuck, Taker? I say she's beautiful so that automatically means I wanna fuck her. I was just making a statement. One that's true. Ashley is beautiful. And Emma is a beautiful little girl and while she may have your hair and eyes, she's got her mother's beauty."

"You're right. She's beautiful like her mother."

Something in his voice made Glenn smile, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't need a permanent black eye today.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-<strong>

Ashley frowned at the three very large and very scary men standing on her front porch. Two were bald and one had a buzz cut, his hair was brown. Two of them had blue eyes while one of them had dark brown eyes. The one with brown eyes had a darker skin complexion and she couldn't have help but wonder if he was from a different country. He was also the only one with a visible tattoo. It looked tribal and it peeked out from beneath his white t-shirt. That was another thing about these men, they were muscular, fit. And she didn't have a clue why they were there, but she was definitely glad her screen door was shut and locked.

After she put Emmy back to bed last night, she came back into the kitchen to find Calaway and Jacobs getting ready to leave. She told Calaway she wanted a paternity test and while he looked annoyed, he simply nodded. Then he told her that he would be in touch with her and soon. She should have known he was serious.

"Ma'am, my name is John. This Dwayne and Steve. Mark sent us." John flashed a smile at her and her eyes narrowed. He was the one with a buzz cut and that smile was sincere and sweet, but he was at least six feet and his muscles bulged underneath his dark hunter green t-shirt and his thighs looked as big as her head under his khaki shorts. So while his smile said trust me, his body screamed danger.

She swallowed and eyed the one named John. "Sent you for what?" She questioned. Before he could answer her phone chimed in her pocket. She pulled it out and frowned at the unknown number. The message however told her exactly who it was from.

**I sent them to install a state of the art security system. I trust them with my life so I trust them with my daughter's. And yours of course. So let them in and let them do their jobs.**

Her frown deepened. How did he get her phone number? And why should she trust them? She didn't trust him. Not even a little bit. She texted him back.

**How did you get this number?**

His reply was almost instant. **I have my ways. Don't worry about it. Let them in.**

She snorted. **No. I don't know them and I don't want them in my house.**

**Don't fuck with me, little girl. I don't have time for this. Let them in. Let them install the security system that I'm paying for.**

She rolled her eyes, getting madder by the minute. **And if I don't?**

**Then I'll be there in a minute and you won't like consequences.**

**I really don't like you.** She told him.

**Then we're even because I don't like you either.**

She winced. For some reason that stung. She hadn't given him any reason not to like her. However he had given her more than one reason to not like him. So why didn't he like her? Ugh! She shook her head in anger. She didn't care why. She didn't want him in her life and she didn't want these men in her home.

She let out a sigh and tried a different tactic.** I don't need a security system. I've lived here for years and never had a problem.**

His reply came a few minutes later. **I'm done talking. I'll be there in 30 minutes. If that security system hasn't been installed, be prepared.**

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and then anger. She really hated when he threatened her. She let out another sigh and turned back towards the door. While arguing with Calaway via text, she had completely forgot about the three very large men. At least Emmy wasn't here. Every other Saturday, her mother, Liz took her to the park and out for lunch and of course ice cream. That made her feel a little bit better. John was the first one to enter as he gave her a big grin.

"The boss always gets his way, Ma'am." John commented, making her snort.

The darker complected one came through the door, a slight smile on his handsome face. "Get use to it, doll face. You don't fuck with the boss."

She rolled her eyes to that comment as the last man came through her front door. For some reason, he scared her the most. He had a permanent scowl on his face that gave him a scary vibe. She instantly took a step back away from the man.

He grimaced which didn't help his scary vibe at all. He then grunted. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. I've known the boss longer than most of us and I know for certain that he isn't a man to be fucked with. I would never suffer his wrath."

She cocked her head in confusion. "What's your name?"

He grunted again. "Austin. Steve Austin."

She couldn't help but grin. "Like Bond. James Bond."

She saw his lips twitch as he fought a smile. "I'm no James Bond, little lady."

Her grin stayed. "You sound pure Texan. Are you from around here?"

He nodded. "Born and raised. Most of us were."

She took a step closer to Steve, ignoring the other two who was watching their interaction with interest."How many of there are you?" She asked.

"Eleven." He said scowling.

The scowl made her smile brighten. "Do you ever smile, Steve?"

Another grunt. "Not much to smile about, little lady."

She chewed on her bottom lip in thought. What exactly did these men do? She wanted to ask, but she knew they weren't going to tell her. So she shrugged it off. "How long will it take you three to install the system?"

It was Dwayne who answered her. The darker one with the darker eyes and the visible tattoo. "It's a state of the art system and while it takes several hours to install, it's easy to figure out, control, and work." He told her.

She nodded. "So... you all like music?"

* * *

><p>It was more than thirty minutes before he finally made it over to Ashley's place. He was stuck trying to find Matthew Taylor. He was still finding it hard to believe that Taylor had disappeared from all known haunts in Dallas. He continued to make his rounds, trying to locate Taylor but his luck was fucking shitty. And Ashley and her texts this morning hadn't helped either. He didn't know why she had to argue with him. It was for her daughter's safety. That should have shut her up for sure, but it didn't. She didn't like it, well fuck that. she could get over it. And if the system wasn't installed by now or close to it, he was gonna piss her off. He wasn't sure how yet, but he would and he would enjoy it. She, however, would not.<p>

He pulled up in front of her house and he immediately heard the music. What. The. Fuck. He climbed the front steps and opened her front door. It was unlocked, making him frown. Why wasn't this door locked? Where the hell was his men? He looked back outside and noticed their vehicle was still there. So where the hell were they? AC DC was playing loudly on the stereo system by the television. He stalked over to it and hit the power button. That was when he could hear the laughter. What the fuck? He turned toward the sound and walked down the hall. He entered the master bedroom and squinted his eyes in horror. The bedroom was purple. The walls were a light purple color where the comforter was a dark purple. The furniture was dark cherry. The carpet was creamy white and it all fit together well, but it hurt his eyes. He followed the sound of laughter out a set of double doors that led to a small deck. What he found had him seeing red.

His men were sitting down on the job, relaxing in a set of patio furniture that was another shade of purple. Jesus. His eyes narrowed in rage as he saw where Ashley was perched; on Steve's lap. And to make matters even more complicated and a little weird, Steve was laughing. Steve never smiled, fuck laughing. His other two men were laughing too. He growled making Ashley jump and all eyes turned to him. He was pissed. He wasn't sure who he was more pissed at, his employees for fucking off or Ashley, the mother of his daughter, whoring herself out. He growled again.

"I told you the security system was paid for, Little girl. You didn't have to go and whore yourself out to my men."

They all looked at him in horror, including his own men. Ashley jumped off of Steve's lap. "You're such a jerk, Calaway. I truly hate you." He could hear the tremble in her voice and knew she was close to tears. He didn't care.

He shrugged. "Just calling it like I see it, Darling."

He saw a tear fall as she turned quickly and walked back into the house. He then turned his attention to his men. Steve was the first one to his feet and actually in his face. He couldn't keep the shock off his face. His men never got into his face.

"That was wrong, Boss. That was fucking cold."

"Since when you do get in my face, Rattlesnake."

"Since what you said was wrong. I pulled her into my lap, teasing her. Ashley's a sweet person, she didn't deserve that comment."

"I agree with Steve, Boss. That was ugly." John chipped in.

"Maybe you should apologize." Dwayne added, staying back.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he growled his displeasure and followed Ashley through the double doors. He found her in the kitchen, flitting around. "What are you doing?" He asked, leaning against the door jam.

She stiffened immediately. "I'm getting ready to start dinner."

"Where is my daughter?" He asked, looking around, finally noticing that his daughter was no where around. He couldn't believe he was just now realizing that. What. The. Fuck.

She huffed out a breath. "_My_ daughter is with my mother. Which is where she is every other Saturday."

He noticed the stress she put on my, but he ignored it. He didn't like the fact that his daughter was not here. She was unprotected and that wasn't good. He growled. "Well, that's not happening anymore. You need to call your mom and have her bring back my daughter. Now."

That finally made her turn to face him. In fact, she twirled so fast, he was sure she hurt something. She held a spatula in her hand as walked closer to him. No... she stalked towards him. She was pissed.

"Look, you overgrown ass, Emmy is my daughter. I don't care if she has your blood running through her veins, she's mine. Your name isn't on the birth certificate and you didn't give birth to her. You have no say whatsoever in her life. And if I want her to stay with my mother all weekend, then that is exactly what will happen. So stop with the orders." She was yelling at him while poking him with the spatula. He almost grinned, it was that funny.

Instead, he grabbed the utensil out of her hand and tossed it into the sink. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. "I thought I told you not to fuck with me."

She yanked hard on her wrist, but he didn't release her. "Let. Me. Go." She stressed through clenched teeth.

He ignored her as he snaked an arm around her waist, trapping both arms against her sides, releasing her wrist as he did so. Damn, she was smaller than he first realized. With his free hand he grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She was spitting mad and he was enjoying every second of it.

He kept his voice low and hard. "I warned you not to fuck with me." And before she could protest, he brought his mouth down on hers. He made the kiss hard, bruising, and punishing. She struggled against him and refused to even open her mouth. He solved that with a bite to her lower lip. When she gasped in delight or pain, he wasn't sure, he used that moment to delve his tongue into the recesses of her mouth. Fuck, she tasted good. He was for sure she was melting into him when she suddenly bit his tongue. Hard. He pushed her back roughly.

"What the fuck?" He bellowed.

She glared daggers at him. "Don't ever do that again!" Her breathing was shallow, she was a little affected and that made him feel good, but he couldn't allow her to have the upper hand.

He flashed her a dirty look. "Don't worry, _little girl_ I won't. I like my women experienced and you are far from it." With that, he quickly strode from the room, never looking back.

* * *

><p>Ugh! She hated him! She despised him! She loathed him! She wanted to hit him over the head with a frying pan! Oh, how she hated him. Every time she thought about his mouth on hers, she got mad all over again. And he bit her! Bit. Her. Hard. She touched a single digit to her bruised lip and winced. It really flipping hurt so she bit him back once he stuck his tongue down her throat. She bit him hard too. She hoped his tongue swelled and he choked. She grinned to herself. Then she quickly shook her head of those thoughts. That was mean and cruel. She shrugged, but oh so true.<p>

She was mad this morning when he sent three men she didn't know to her house to install a system she didn't want nor need, but soon after that she realized the system was probably a good idea and Steve, Dwayne, and John had put her at ease. Telling her jokes and crazy stories she didn't believe for a minute were true. They were too ridiculous. When Calaway walked in, Steve had just pulled her onto his lap, telling her that she made the best sweet tea this side of Texas. She laughed at his antics, but she was glad they were having a good time and not so uptight as they were when they first arrived. When Calaway all but called her a whore, she had never felt anything worse. Her C-section incision didn't even hurt that much. She didn't understand why he hated her the way he did.

When he smiled, he looked so different. He looked more approachable and nice even. And Emmy went right to him. She knew right then and there that Emmy was truly his. Despite the identical eyes and hair, she just had this feeling that he was Emmy's sperm donor and she had another feeling that Emmy knew it as well. It's strange what children feel. She wanted to like him just for the matter that Emmy went straight to him.

But then he kissed her. It was a hard kiss, a kiss that was meant to punish her, not arouse her, but arouse her, it did. She hated that it did too. Especially when Calaway pushed away after she bit him. She couldn't be turned on by that man. He was not nice. He was scary. He was mean. But only to her. He already doted on Emmy which was the only reason why she was allowing him around her daughter.

It hadn't been long since they left and she was now just waiting on her mom to return with Emmy. So she took this time to take a relaxing bubble bath. She filled the tub with her favorite scent, chocolate truffle and undressed quickly. Sinking down into the warm bubbly water, she sighed. She absolutely loved this smell and she splurged once a month and bought the bubble bath, shower gel, and body lotion. It was the greatest thing she had ever spent on herself. She didn't use it often, but when she did, she could eat herself.

She laughed at herself. That just sounded weird and a little creepy. She let herself relax for a few minutes standing up and washing her hair and then using the chocolate truffle body wash. Once she was thoroughly rinsed off, she stepped out of the tub. She grabbed her towel at the same time her door bell ring. She frowned. Her mother had a key so she didn't know why her mother didn't use it. Oh but crap. She gave herself a mental head slap. That overgrown jerk changed the door locks when installing the security system. Crap! She wrapped the towel around her body and jogged/walked to her front door. She turned the lock and flung open the door and gaped in horror.

It wasn't her mother.

"Do you always open the door wearing nothing, little girl?" Calaway's voice asked, dripping with disgust.

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were my mother."

That made his eyes narrow in anger. "You didn't think to look to see who it was first? That's completely fucking stupid. How blonde can you really be?" He spat out.

Her fists clenched around the knot in her towel. "I'm not blonde and I'm not stupid at all and oh and I'm not naked. I thought you were my mother because she gets here about this time every day so bite me." She was almost yelling at him. What was about this man that got under her skin so damn quickly.

He gave her a body an once over, a very long once over. He took in her pink painted toenails, her small feet, her trim calves and thighs, then up to the covered spots that she hoped with everything in her was completely covered. His eyes strayed at her breasts before sweeping up her neck to linger on her mouth before finally meeting her eyes.

"Go get dressed before your mother gets here. I don't want her getting any ideas." His voice hard and cold.

She curled her lip. "Getting ideas about what?" She couldn't help her curiosity.

His eyes roamed her body once more, the look on his face was pure revulsion. She didn't understand why this man hated her so darn much. She didn't do anything to him. Ugh! He drove her crazy though.

"Marriage ideas. Just because your daughter has my blood doesn't mean I'm marrying your little ass." He sneered.

She truly hated this man. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on the face of this planet, you jackass. And my mother wouldn't want me to either. So take your over inflated ego and shove it." She told him, stomping off.

Okay, so she lied a little. Her mother would have a field day with that one. She had to keep them from meeting. She shuddered in horror as she pulled on a pair of white shorts and sunshine yellow camisole top. There was no way she would ever sleep with that nasty man. She didn't care how sexy he was.

She gasped. Where did that come from? She didn't think that... Did she? Oh how horrible. She shivered. She couldn't think that about him at all. Especially around her mother. If her mom had even a little clue that she found him attracted on a physical level, Liz would never let it go. So she definitely needed to them apart. Then her doorbell rang. Again. Crap!

* * *

><p>He had to get his body under control. He thought for sure his cock was going to jump out of his pants and attack her when she opened the door dressed in nothing but a small purple towel. She may be small but she was well proportioned. And she smelled fucking delicious. He didn't understand why his body was reacting the way it was. Especially towards her. She was innocent, inexperienced, and nothing at all like the women he bedded. He just didn't get it. But when she answered the door wearing that, he wanted to push her against the nearest wall, yank that fucking towel off, and fuck her until she was screaming. From her tiny pink painted toenails, her small elegant feet, her athletic calves, those juicy sweet thighs, and oh yeah, he could only imagine what that towel was hiding. Her breasts looked perfect peeking out from beneath that towel. Her throat was pale, silky white and begged for a love bite or two. And he wanted those lips against his once again.<p>

Fuck! Apparently kissing her earlier was stupid as fuck on his part. He never should have done it. Because now his cock was throbbing and running the show. He knew what he had to do when he felt himself responding to her, he insulted her, got her pissed at him which really only made her hotter. Oh he was leaving here as soon as he saw his daughter and getting laid. Twice. Fuck! Maybe he would find two that would be happy to entertain him. He needed relief in the worst way. He couldn't afford getting involved with her. She screamed permanent and commitment. Two things he couldn't and wouldn't do. And he was going to be involved in his daughter's life so fucking Emmy's mother was out of the question.

Her door bell went off which he was assuming it was her mother so he opened it and was surprised as shit as two things. The first one, his daughter...

"Hi Ark!" She happily exclaimed before launching herself into his arms. He caught her easily and grinned at her. He ignored the sharp breath coming from Ashley's mother.

"Hi Emmy. Did you have fun with your grandmother?" He asked sincerely. He really wanted to know if she did. He had to know if she enjoyed her outings or if she hated them. Because if she hated them, she would never go again.

Emma nodded vigorously and then started talking so fast and in such ramblings, he wasn't quite sure what she was saying. Apparently, Ashley's mother picked up on that. "She's saying that we went to the park and then lunch were she had a hot dog with fries and then a caramel sundae with whipped cream."

Mark took that minute to look at Ashley's mother and that came surprise number two. She looked younger at first glance, but with 20/20 vision he could make out wrinkles bracketing her mouth and around her eyes, she looked even older. He could barely make out the family resemblance between mother and daughter. Their eyes were the same and maybe the hair color, but her mother was taller and Ashley was prettier.

Liz held out her hand. "I'm Liz. I'm Ashley's mother but I'm sure she told you that."

He shook her hand but he didn't want to and he wasn't sure why he did. "Mark." He replied simply before turning his attention back to his daughter. But that didn't deter Liz from continuing to talk.

"Oh I know who you are. Ashley told me all about you, but what she didn't tell me was how utterly hot you are." She smiled coyly, trailing a finger down his bare arm. This woman repulsed him. Okay he was probably more her age than her daughter's age, and yes he knew Ashley was only twenty four so he was closer to the mother's age, but he always went for the younger women because they could keep up with his stamina in the bedroom. For a man in his late forties, he had an amazing libido. He enjoyed fucking and he enjoyed it often and numerous times. And besides that, this woman did nothing for him.

"Mom, stop it."

Lucky for him, he was saved by her daughter. He turned just in time to see Ashley usher her mother out the front door. He couldn't help but grin. She didn't want him near her mother or was it vice versa, he wasn't sure. But she wasn't his type. Neither of them were. If only his cock remembered that part too. He carried Emmy into the kitchen, ignoring the shrill tone of Ashley screeching at her mother. He chuckled softly as he tucked his daughter into her high chair.

"Are you hungry, Emmy?" He asked. He wasn't sure how long ago her lunch had been.

She nodded. "Nack."

He was pretty sure she was saying snack. "What do you usually have for snack?" He asked more of himself than her. She was just watching him, almost as if she was trying to figure him out. If anyone had a chance, it would definitely be her. His daughter was so damn unique. He hadn't been around too many children in his forty nine years, but the ones he had been around had been loud, rude, and dirty. His daughter was quiet, polite, and clean. Even after a day at the park and ice cream, her face was clean and her clothes only had a little bit of dirt on them. She was so unique. So different.

As he opened cabinet doors, trying to find his kid a decent snack he tried to think of something he could call her. Glenn had a special nickname for his daughter, April and at seven years of age if anyone else used his nickname for her, she got whiny and cranky and mad. He wanted that special bond with his daughter.

"Akes, Ark."

Emmy's sweet voice had him turning around to face her. She was pointing towards a cabinet by the fridge so he went to that cabinet and opened it to find out that his daughter's mother had a serious cereal problem. She had Captain Crunch, Lucky Charms, Frosted Shredded Mini Wheat, Reese's Puffs, Basic 4, three different kinds of Cheerios, Rice Krispies, Fruit Loops, and Corn Flakes or as his daughter just said, akes. He grabbed the box and showed it to Emmy.

"You want these?"

She nodded eagerly and reached out for the box. He opened it and grabbed a handful, laying it on the tray in front of her. She picked up a single flake and popped it into her mouth and chewed. So she ate differently than other little brats too. He knew his daughter was unique and she loved corn flakes. Not many children her age liked corn flakes. Mark had always like winter, he didn't know what made him think of it but he suddenly knew his nickname for his little girl.

"You're daddy's little snowflake, aren't ya?" He tested it out and while it sounded corny and a little too not like him, he didn't care. This was his daughter, his own flesh and blood and when the time came and he knew it would, she would only want him and no one else. He wanted that bond with her and damn it he would have it.

He sat down beside Emmy and watched as she slowly ate corn flakes. He couldn't wait to take her somewhere there was snow. He wanted to see if his daughter inherited his love of all things winter.

"I see you found her favorite snack."

He looked up when Ashley entered the room. Her cheeks were flushed and he had a feeling it was from anger. He couldn't help but wonder what their long conversation was about. He was pretty sure it was him.

"She pointed it out, I was just the only one able to reach it." He commented dryly.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Haha. If only you were funny." She replied back as she walked to the cereal cabinet and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms. She popped open the box, placed a handful in front of Emmy and then sat down across from him, eating cereal.

He narrowed his eyes. "You have a serious cereal fetish." He stated.

She shrugged. "Your point?"

"Just saying you need fucking help."

She threw a marshmallow at him. "Bite me. I like my cereal."

He ignored the cereal throwing. For now. If she threw another piece, he was going to... well he wasn't sure but she wouldn't like it but his cock would. So for now he changed the subject. "What were you and her mother arguing about?"

She suddenly flushed a bright red and he found things just got a lot more interesting. She just shook her head. "Nothing concerning you." She forced out.

He chuckled softly and her eyes flew to his face. "You look almost approachable when you smile and even more so when you laugh." She commented softly.

He sobered instantly. "Don't get use to it. I don't like to smile or laugh." He hissed.

"Big surprise there." She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her cereal.

He growled a warning and she threw another marshmallow at him. "If you throw something else at me, you won't like the consequences."

She shrugged. "What else is new with you?"

He ignored that. "I'm curious about what you and your mother were chatting about... I bet it had something to do with me. Am I right?"

She shrugged again, popping another handful in her mouth before placing more of both cereals on Emmy's tray. "It doesn't matter what was said, all you need to remember is that she's your daughter's grandmother and you need to keep your hands, mouth, and everything else to yourself." She told him sternly. She tried to anyway. She looked damned adorable doing that.

She thought he was interested in her mother? Huh? "You don't look a lot like your mom." He replied with ease.

She grunted. "I know she's beautiful and I'm far from it, but she's my mom and your _daughter's grandmother._ I can't stress that enough. I don't want to have to deal with... _that_ in any capacity."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She was beautiful, her mother was simply pretty for an older woman. Ashley was more his type than her mother.

"I want to help with her bed time routine. Get myself familiar with it." He admitted, changing the subject.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah I get that."

"You aren't going to force the paternity test thing?" He questioned.

"Oh I still want it done, but she looks exactly like you so I know you aren't lying."

He grinned. "She does have my eyes." He grabbed the box of Lucky Charms from her and grabbed a handful, popping it like she was. Not bad. Not bad at all. "I can see why you like this cereal. Not bad." He threw a marshmallow at her, making her giggle. He liked that. Just a little too much. Fuck!

He roughly got to his feet. "Gotta take a piss." He replied gruffly, stalking from the room. He stopped and turned back around. He leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear.

"Just for the record, little girl." He nipped her ear and smiled when she gasped. "_You_ are more my type than your mother. Remember that."

He stalked back out of the room, leaving her gasping for breath and red as a tomato.


	4. Sweet Cakes

Guess What Day It Is? Nope... It ain't hump day! HAHA! It's Taker Tuesday! Yes... Tuesday. I finished this chapter early and I liked it... so I'm posting two days early. I'm not promising another chapter on Thursday, but maybe... things around here have been odd so... who knows! I may just change it to Taker Tuesdays instead... haven't decided..

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO: KAKASHISHOT, KEPOUROS, DARK CREED, VANESSA93, KEEPER OF OZ, KEYNADOG963, SONIB89, AND WATEVACRAZYGIRL FOR AMAZING REVIEWS! AND THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO FAVE THIS STORY AND FOLLOW IT AS WELL. KEEPS ME GOING!

Oh... in this chapter we'll meet Mary Lou who will be in book 2. Can anyone guess who she'll belong to? :-)

Chapter Four  
>Sweet Cakes<p>

**Monday March 24, 2014**

Mark hit the intercom button for number nine and got an immediate reply.

"Yes, Sir."

"Roman, I need you at Ms. Fielding's place as soon as possible this morning. She'll be en route towards Emmy's day care. I want you to follow her there and then stay at the day care and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Do not leave that day care until Ms. Fielding picks up Emmy. Follow them and do not lose them until I give you other orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Roman Reigns replied immediately.

"Reigns, if anything happens to my daughter, you'll pay with your life. Clear?"

"Yes Sir. Crystal."

Mark hung up, satisfied with Roman and his responses. Roman may be one of the newest members, joining in 2009, but he's been a loyal member since day one. He considered them his family because he had no else. Mark wasn't entirely sure about his life story, but he knew a little of it and it wasn't good. One thing for certain, he could trust Reigns with his daughter.

* * *

><p>Ashley was headed out to her car when a built male with long curly black hair scared the crap out of her. She screamed and jumped ten feet in the air. Not her proudest moment. The man flashed her a apologetic grin.<p>

"Sorry Sweet Cakes, I didn't mean to scare ya. Mark sent me. Name's Roman." He stepped forward and held out his hand, that smile still on his handsome face.

Ashley let out a sigh and shook his hand. "I should have known you were one of his." Her nose curled.

Roman chuckled. "Not a fan of the boss, huh?" Roman guessed by the look of disgust on her pretty face.

She rolled her eyes and continued on to her car. "You could say that I despise the man."

That made Roman laugh. "Ouch. I'm glad I'm not the boss then." He teased with that same lazy grin that's been on his face from the beginning.

"You do seem a lot nicer than your boss, but looks can be deceiving." She shot back over her shoulder, flashing him a smile he wouldn't mind having directed towards him in other sinful ways.

Roman waited until she turned around to look at him before he winked. "They aren't this time, Sweet Cakes."

Ashley laughed at his blatant flirting. "You're the flirt of the group." She teased with a smile of her own as she placed her teacher's bag in the back seat of her car and turned to go back inside for her daughter.

Roman followed closely behind her, enjoying the view of her ass swaying in her knee-length skirt. "Oh I'm a flirt alright, but I ain't the only one."

Ashley stopped at her front door and turned to find Roman staring at her tush. "Eyes up here, Sir."

His eyes met hers and his grin turned dirty. "Ooo sir, I like that. It's kinky." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Ashley laugh.

"You are trouble, Roman."

"Sweet Cakes, I'll be anything you want me to be." He flirted.

Ashley continued to laugh, enjoying Roman's antics. She knew he wasn't serious, but he was funny and good looking. He was nice. Something his boss was not.

"I need to get my daughter to day care or I'm going to be late. What do you need?"

Roman sobered instantly. "I am to follow you to the day care and then stay at the day care until you pick up Emmy."

Ashley let out another sigh, this one long and definitely annoyed. "What in the world does a eighteen month old need protection from?"

Roman cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to avoid that particular question and direction. "I just follow the boss's orders, Sweet Cakes."

Ashley shrugged as she turned to go and grab her daughter. Roman stayed on the front porch, not being invited in. Ashley returned a few minutes with the cutest baby girl he had ever seen perched on her hip. Hair like his own, but with a red tint to it and the gorgeous green eyes were the only signs this little beauty belonged to his boss. Emma was a beautiful baby and he knew without a doubt she would grow into a beautiful woman just like her mother. Roman understood why Mark was keeping tabs on Emmy. He was worried about his daughter's safety, but Roman believed his boss needed to keep a tail on Emmy's mother as well. Roman had a feeling she could be in danger also. He didn't know what his boss was thinking but it wasn't his place to say.

"Emmy, this is Roman. Can you say hi please?"

Emmy grinned at Roman and Roman's heart instantly melted. Oh she was just gorgeous. "Hi Man."

Roman chuckled. "Hi Emmy. You're very beautiful. Just like your mother." He winked at Ashley who blushed.

"Tanks!" Emmy shouted with glee.

That made Roman laugh. "She knows a compliment when she hears one, but does her mother?" He teased.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "A lot of people tell me and her that so I taught her to say thank you and recently she has shortened it to thanks."

Roman grinned lazily. "Don't ya mean, tanks."

Ashley giggled. "Yeah I guess that's exactly what I mean." She walked past Roman and headed towards her car, a little four door Kia sedan. She loved this car and had a lot of memories of it. "Come on, Roman, I'm going to be late. Do you where the day care is?"

He snorted, once again walking behind her. "I work for Mark, I know where everything is." He boasted.

Once Ashley had Emmy buckled in her car seat, she turned to face Roman who was directly behind her. "Okay, Hot shot, where is Easter Island located?"

Roman blinked, confused. "What?"

Ashley giggled at the look of confusion on Roman's face. "Easter Island? Where is it located, Hot Shot?"

"Um... I'll get back to you on that one."

She shook her head, climbing into her car. "You do that, Hot shot."

Roman leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Will do, Sweet Cakes and then I will know where everything is." He replied, making Ashley laugh once again.

* * *

><p>Ashley pulled up at Emmy's day care, Little Red's Hood, with a smile still on her face. Roman was funny, sweet, and nice. She didn't know why he couldn't have been Emmy's father instead. There was just something about Calaway that put her teeth on edge. That man may be drop dead gorgeous, but he was a first class ass.<p>

"Ugh! There I go again thinking he's sexy or something." Ashley spoke out loud. "He's an ass and nothing more." She added in a whisper so Emma wouldn't hear her. She shook her head and gave herself a small pep talk. Calaway didn't like her. He was only around for Emmy, his daughter. That kiss meant nothing. In fact, he hated it. He hated her.

And with that particular thought, Ashley wanted to cry. She hated that his hatred of her affected her that much, but it did. However there was nothing she could about it but ignore him. He adored Emma. Loved her really. Every time he was around her, he visibly melted. So Emmy might be good for his hardened exterior, but he would always hate her.

"Remember that, Fielding and you'll be okay." She said out loud to make it more real for her. She then took several deep breaths and turned in the seat slightly to grin at her baby girl. "You ready to see Mary Lou today, baby?"

"Lou Lou!" Was her reply. She loved Mary Lou.

She smiled as she got out of the car and retrieved Emmy. She motioned to Roman who furrowed his brows at her, but he got out of his black truck and joined her. "What?" He asked. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Further questioning.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong, but you need to come in and meet the owner of the day care and Emmy's teacher, Mary Lou. Especially since you plan on staking the place out all day."

Roman looked unsure. "Boss didn't tell me to do that. He told me to keep an eye on the place."

Ashley patted his chest in a patronizing manner. "And what better place to keep that eye than in the day care itself." She noted, walking off with Emmy in her arms.

Roman shrugged and followed her, his eyes once again on her ass. "Hi Man!" Emmy called and he looked up and laughed. Emmy was waving to him over her mother's shoulder. He waved back. "Hi Emmy." He called to her. That was when he say the name of the day care. How did he not notice that when he first pulled up.

He caught up to Ashley just as she opened the front door. "What kind of name is Little Red's Hood for a day care?" He whispered in her ear as she typed in her own personal code at the second set of doors.

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "It's Mary Lou's. She wanted it to be different."

He stopped just inside the front door and looked around. Little Red's Hood was definitely memorable. In a good way. There was a front desk with an older lady with graying hair sitting behind it on the phone. She smiled at Ashley, frowned at him but returned to her phone call without a word. So was she the owner, Roman thought. He shrugged and continued to stare. The front of the front desk was covered in drawings and pictures of kids. Boys, girls, younger, older, babies, toddlers and more, dressed up, in pajamas, costumes, and nothing but diapers. The front desk was all for the parents to see and newcomers to check out. The wall to his left was sky blue with a giant rainbow in bright colors. At the end of the rainbow was a pot of gold. The words, "Every One's Pot of Gold is Something Different" were written in pretty scroll on the black pot. Clouds of every shape surrounded the giant rainbow.

Behind the front desk little red riding hood herself dressed to the nines in her little red hood with a picnic basket on one hand and a bouquet of sunflowers in her other hand. Her long brown hair showed off her angel face nicely and those blue eyes shined. She looked real to Roman. Like she could just walk right off the wall. She was completely framed by tall oak trees that looked just as real as she did. Wild flowers covered the ground and a path was behind her. Welcome to Little Red's Hood was all he could think about. It definitely had a way to bring you in and keep you there. He liked it. He also wondered what his boss would think of this happy shit. He couldn't help but chuckle at that particular thought.

"This way, Roman." Ashley grabbed his attention as she walked down a hallway.

And just like that, his attention was off of Little Red and on the wall towards the rooms. Who in the hell designed this place? It was fucking awesome. How come April didn't come here? The walls on his right, where the rooms were located was covered in animals. He saw a few dogs and cats, but he also saw squirrels, a bear, two tigers, a koala... or three, several different types of monkeys, a baby giraffe, penguins, lots of birds and the list kept going. He even discovered a few snakes, lizards, spiders, and other bugs. All the animals looked inviting. But that wasn't it. Some of the animals were hidden and peeking out from trees of all kinds and different sizes. A large sun was in the upper left corner and the ocean was off in the distance. Roman could even make out a few dolphins playing. No wonder Emmy came here. The owner loved this place and it showed in every detail.

"This place is amazing." He whispered to himself.

Ashley heard and smiled. "Yes it is." She replied, entering a room where Roman was instantly enthralled with.

One wall of the room was once again dedicated to the children. Drawings and pictures covered every square inch of it. Roman couldn't take his eyes off it. He saw several pictures of Emmy. One of her in nothing but a pair of pink panties in a bathroom with a smile on her face. Another of her in a red t-shirt and a black skirt, sitting on a small cot, another smile on her face, but sleep in her eyes. Another of her in a diaper covered in something that looked like tomato sauce. He even found several of her drawings. The other two walls were covered in a fairy tale world. A giant castle surrounded with trees that looked well... sparkling. Horses of every color pulled a huge carriage, a princess sticking her head out and smiling. The other wall was more of the sparkling trees but little fairies dancing around while others waved and some even were working. All of them colorful and smiling.

"Hi Emmy! Hi Ashley!"

A smiling female voice pulled him away from the walls. He turned just in time to see Emmy launch herself at a small woman. She was a few inches taller than Ashley with dirty blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. She had rounded hips, but a flat stomach and small breasts. She was pretty but he wasn't really attracted to her. Too bad.

"Lou Lou! Lou Lou!" Emmy continued to shout before she wiggled out of Lou Lou's arms and shot off towards a group of kids playing with small dolls.

"Who's this?"

"Roman?"

Roman turned back to Ashley, a grin on his face. "Yes?" He replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Mary Lou, this is Roman. Roman this is Mary Lou."

Roman held out his hand which Mary Lou took with a quick shake. "It's nice to meet you, Roman."

"Like wise, Mary Lou." He returned with the same lazy smile. "So you own this place?" He asked, a little surprised. Only because of how young she looked.

She nodded. "I do. It's been my dream since I was a little girl." She stated with pride in her voice.

Roman took another look around. "It's absolutely amazing what you've done to the place."

She finally gave him a huge smile. "Thank you so much! That means a lot."

He returned her smile, but he felt uncomfortable. He didn't want her to think he was coming on to her because he wasn't. Thankfully, Ashley jumped in.

"Roman will be hanging around here today with Emmy." She announced.

"I am?"

"He is?"

Both Roman and Mary Lou said at the same time. Ashley nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes you are. You were ordered to keep an eye on Emmy today. So do that from in here. So that way you can report back to your boss that Emmy is safe and happy here." She clucked at him before turning to Mary Lou. "And I promise he's a good guy just a flirt and I also promise that this Friday on our girl's night out, I will explain everything. Okay?"

They both nodded and agreed, but Ashley knew it was their friendship only that had Mary Lou agreeing.

Ashley walked over and kissed Emmy good bye. "Bye Momma!" Emmy shouted. She waved good bye to them all, and laughed all the way to her car.

* * *

><p>It was just after lunch time and it was chaotic. Kids were screaming and talking and crying. Food was every where so he backed up away from the mess, leaning against the fairy wall, he watched Mary Lou and other teacher, Amber work. He actually really enjoyed his day with Emmy and the other kids. He didn't know what kind of bad ass that made him and he would never admit it to anyone else, but he liked these kids. Especially Emmy. She was so fucking adorable. She continued to call him man even though he finally got her to say Ro-man. She was different than the other kids. She also surveyed a situation before she joined. It was something he hadn't really seen in other kids. Okay so he hadn't really been around other kids, but he just had a feeling.<p>

But of course while the room was in full swing and he was enjoying himself, his phone would rang. And even better, it was his boss.

"Yes Sir?" He answered, hoping like hell Mark was half deaf or something.

He wasn't that lucky. "Where the fuck are you?" He bellowed.

Roman swallowed. Hard. "Emmy's day care, Sir."

"I never told you to go inside." The boss was not happy. Roman would honestly admit, he was a little scared.

"No sir, but Ashley insisted I come inside." Great job, idiot. Throw that poor girl under the bus. He shook his head. It didn't matter. Mark wouldn't hurt her. He would however rearrange Roman's face.

Mark growled. "And since when do you take orders from her?" His voice was filled with anger and disdain.

He cleared his throat wondering why the just her name made him spitting in disgust. "I don't, Sir. She just made a good point when she stated I could keep a better eye on Emmy inside the day care." He pointed out.

Mark grunted. "How is Emmy?" Roman actually heard his voice soften at the mere mention of his daughter.

"She's doing quite well, Sir. This place is definitely tailored for kids. She loves it here and she loves the kids and teachers too." Except for one little boy named Jeffrey but Roman kept that to himself.

Another grunt from his boss was all he got. Then he cleared his throat. "See if you can leave with her." He ordered.

Roman blinked in surprise. "Um... What?"

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself."

Roman cursed under his breath. "I'll call you right back."

Mark hung up without replying. Roman didn't know what his boss was thinking but you didn't go against his orders ever. So Roman walked over to Mary Lou who was changing one of the younger ones.

"Mary Lou?"

She barely gave him a glance. "Yea?"

"Can I take Emmy home early?" He asked carefully.

Mary Lou stopped what she was doing and looked at him closely and suspiciously. "Why?"

Shit! He didn't know why! His boss was losing his fucking mind! "Just thought I would spend some one on one time with her."

Mary Lou snorted. "Look, I don't know who you are exactly but Ashley trusts you and that is the only reason why I let you stay. We've been friends forever so I know I can trust her, but that doesn't mean I trust you. It also doesn't mean that I'm stupid." She poked a gloved finger to his chest. "If you as so much as walk towards that front door with Emmy in your arms, I'll have you arrested. Do you understand me?"

Roman fought back his smile. She was almost as scary as Mark. Almost, but not even close. "Yes ma'am. I understand completely."

Without another word, she turned back to the child she was changing. Roman walked away with a grin on his face. He was so glad Mary Lou didn't allow him to leave with Emmy. He suddenly knew without a doubt this was some sort of test that Mark was giving the day care and he also knew that Mark would approve. His phone chose that moment to vibrate in his pocket.

**Verdict?**

Roman grinned. **I would be arrested if I even tried.**

**Good to know.**

That was the end of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Ashley walked into her classroom just as her phone started to ring. It was the most annoying ring tone on her phone she could find so she knew it was Calaway. She knew what he wanted, she just didn't care. And she really didn't want to answer the phone either, but he wouldn't stop until she answered. And she only had about fifteen minutes left on her lunch break. What a great way to spend it, she thought. She just hoped she didn't lose her lunch.<p>

"Yes?" She answered as sweetly as she could.

"These are my men, Woman and my god damn fucking orders. You do not mess with my men or my fucking orders." He immediately went to barking over the phone.

Ashley sighed. "Look, Calaway, if Roman just sat in his car outside of the day care it would have made the mothers and even the fathers uncomfortable. It would have made them worry about what was going on. And since nothing is going on, it was better for Roman and the day care especially if he was inside with Emmy."

"I don't give a fucking shit about the other mothers and fathers. My only concern is my daughter and Roman's orders were to watch for anything suspicious."

Ashley sat down in her desk chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. He was giving her a headache. "Oh come on, Calaway. We both know the real reason why you wanted Roman at the day care was to make sure Emmy was being properly taken care of. Now Roman can honestly tell you that Emmy is happy and that she is safe at this day care."

Mark was silent for a few seconds, not sure of how to respond to her accusation. It wasn't entirely true, but she didn't understand that Emmy could definitely be in danger. And unless he told her the truth, she would never truly understand. So he grunted.

"The next time I give one of my men orders, don't fuck with them. Do I make myself clear, little girl?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Bite me, Calaway." She sassed before hanging up. She stuck her tongue out at her phone. "Take that, Calaway!"

She then giggled when her phone immediately went to ringing once more. She was going to ignore it when she saw it was Mary Lou. Not the day care phone, but Mary Lou's personal cell phone. That couldn't be good, could it?

"Mary Lou, is something wrong?" She answered.

"Who is this Roman, Ashley?"

Something in Mary Lou's voice worried Ashley and scared her a little too. This morning was the first time she had met Roman, but he seemed okay and even though she despised Mark, all his men seemed to be completely different from him. She shouldn't have made that assumption, now her daughter could be hurt or even maybe one of the other children. What in the hell had she been thinking?

"Oh my gosh, Mary Lou, is Emmy okay? The other children?"

Mary Lou sighed. "I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to scare you. Emmy and the other children are fine. Roman has been really good with them all day. He's been playing house and tea party and play doh. He's patient with them when they would start asking questions, even ones that didn't make sense. But then after lunch, as Amber and myself were cleaning he got a phone call and then soon after asked me if he could leave with Emma."

Ashley felt her blood pressure spike. Her fist clenched around the phone and suddenly she found herself wanting to punch the crap out of Calaway once more. And she might do it too if her blood pressure doesn't return to normal soon. She slowly took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Mary Lou. I should have told you this morning but I was already running late and it's a lot to explain and Roman was just kind of thrown at me last minute this morning."

"Who is he?" She sounded worried, but not upset. Ashley was thankful.

"Roman is just... well... Ugh! He works for Emmy's biological father."

"What?" Now she was confused. "I thought you were artificially inseminated?"

"I was. Apparently the sperm donor was notified soon after. Long story, short... Mark, the donor, wants to be a part of Emmy's life. We have an appointment tomorrow to get samples to check for paternity but she's got his hair and his eyes so I know she's his. Well Mark owns some kind of company where he employs all these men and Roman is one of them. Mark seems to think that Emmy might be in danger, but I think he's just new to this father thing. I'm sorry I should have told you this morning." Ashley rambled.

Mary Lou let out a sigh of relief. "That's okay. I'm just glad its nothing really serious. It does sound that he's just new to fatherhood and worried. But I'm assuming that Emmy is not allowed to leave with any of them." Mary Lou teased. She already knew the answer to that one.

"Oh no. Not any of them. Once I get the paternity test back, I'll sit down with Calaway and decide then."

"Sounds good, Sweetie. I'll see ya later then."

"Bye Mare!"

Ashley sat her phone down and massaged her temples. That man was going to be the death of her. If she didn't kill him first.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me, Sweet Cakes?" Roman asked her as they walked to her car. She had yet to say a word to him and he was beginning to think she was pissed at him. And he didn't want that.<p>

Once Ashley placed Emmy in car seat and had her buckled in, she shut the door and whirled around on Roman. "I am not _mad_ at _you_. I am _pissed_ at your boss. I understand that you were just following orders and for some asinine reason you and the rest of your co-workers are scared to death of Calaway."

His eyes widened. "You're not scared of him?" He asked, curious.

She rolled her eyes. "He's just an over grown, unbearable asshat. But no, I am not scared of him." She informed Roman. Okay, so she was scared of Calaway, but she wasn't admitting that to any of them, especially Calaway.

Roman didn't look as though he believed her but she didn't care. "Then how come you refuse to talk to me?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm mad, Roman. I'm frustrated because all I wanted was a baby of my own and I have the most beautiful little girl in the world and I've just learned that her donor wants to be a part of her life and it shouldn't be that way. He gave up his sperm, I didn't beg for it. He shouldn't have any say whatsoever but he's this larger than life persona so I'm giving in because I guess..." She broke off and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why I'm giving in to him. He shouldn't even be here, but he is. He ordered you to take my daughter from her day care just to see if you could. I don't doubt Mary Lou's ability or this day care. I just wish he would trust me. I've been taking care of Emmy since before she was born, he should trust that I won't hurt her or abuse her. Or put her in danger."

She looked so close to tears that Roman pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. "You're a strong woman, Ashley. Not a lot of people could go through what you're going through. Mark's always had trust issues. It's his thing. He'll come around." Roman assured her. He just hoped he really did. Mark was a complete ass and a bastard. He only cared about himself and now... his daughter.

Ashley hugged him back. "Thanks Roman. You're a good man." She pulled back to look at him. "Emma likes you so I like you too." She said with a smile.

Roman laughed. "Thank God, you like me. Just don't fall in love with me. All the girls do." He flirted.

Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're safe with me, Roman. No worries there."

Roman clasped his chest right near his heart. "You wound me, Sweet Cakes."

Ashley giggled. "What is with that nickname?" She asked.

Still holding her loosely around her waist, his smile grew bigger. "You know those little Debbie cakes or the Hostess cakes?" He asked and Ashley nodded. Roman rolled his eyes with pleasure. "Mmmmm... I love those little cakes. They're so sweet and yummy. You remind me of those little cakes. Sweet and gooey and I know you would taste good." He wagged his eyebrows.

Ashley laughed, but she couldn't help but blush. "You're such a tease, Roman."

Roman kissed her forehead as he released her. He helped her into the car with a smile on his face and one on hers too. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "That may be, but you're a sweet person, Ashley. A good person. Don't let Mark run over you." He warned her.

She groaned. "Oh I won't. I can promise you that."

Roman kissed her forehead before stepping back. "That's good to hear, Sweet Cakes."

Once she was in her car, he climbed in his own vehicle and followed closely behind. She didn't go straight home. She went to the grocery store first. Roman parked a few spots away from her Kia. Once she was in the store, he called his boss.

"What?" He hissed.

"We're at the grocery store. I'm in the truck, waiting."

"Is she happy?"

"Emmy? Yeah, she's definitely happy. She's a happy baby."

"Was there anything there that could cause her harm?"

Roman fought to ask his boss why he cared so much. He wanted to know but it wasn't his business. "She's safe at that day care. Ashley had to enter a code to even get in the place. The teachers are friendly and helpful and they love the kids. Emmy is definitely one of their favorites."

He swear he heard his boss chuckle, but he couldn't be sure since he had never heard his boss laugh.

"Keep on them and stay hidden." Was his last words before he hung up.

Roman sighed and waited. He was there for an hour when Ashley finally emerged with Emmy, pushing a cart full of groceries. He wanted to go help, but his boss's last words were stay hidden and he wasn't going against the boss. Not twice in one day. He wasn't ready for death. He may have gotten lucky earlier but he wouldn't again. So he stayed hidden and watched while Ashley filled her trunk with groceries and laughed with her daughter. Emmy's face was covered in something dark and judging by the cookie in her hand, he was guessing it was chocolate. Once Ashley finished loading groceries, she wiped Emma's face before returning the cart to its rightful place. She carried Emmy back to the car and strapped her in.

He then followed them home. He watched as Ashley carried Emmy into the house first and then came back four separate times to carry in all the groceries. He was honestly surprised at how much she could carry at once. She was a strong little thing. Once she was in the house to stay, he sat back and waited for more orders. He knew it wouldn't be long before his boss showed up but until then he was here to stay.

He wasn't there for maybe thirty minutes when a black Audi sedan with tinted windows drove past. They didn't slow down so Roman didn't think much about it until they turned around and came down again. This time they slowed down and when they came through a third time they stopped in front of Ashley's house. Roman couldn't make out anyone in the car, the windows were too dark. He didn't however have a good feeling. In fact, he the worst feeling in the world. The dark vehicle suddenly took off and didn't return. Roman would have report this incident to Mark and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.


	5. Dead Ends

Author's Note: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO: DARK CREED, KEYNADIG963, VANESSA93, KEEPER OF OZ, KEPOUROS, WATEVACRAZYGIRL, & SONIB89 FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE THAT ARE STILL ADDING THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITE LISTS AND ALERT LISTS. YOU GUYS ARE OH SO AWESOME!

I am seriously hoping this is the last chapter I post on someone else's computer. I do not like this chapter. I think I could have done better. So please let me know and I just may revise it and post it again. It's been a busy crazy week, and borrowing her computer when I can is a pain in the butt. Fingers crossed that changes tomorrow... I really wanted you all to have a chapter on Taker Tuesday... So please enjoy!

Chapter Five  
>Dead Ends<p>

**Tuesday March 25, 2014**

Mark frowned when she opened the door. "Why are you not dressed?" He growled unhappily. She was only wearing a t-shirt that reached her knees. Fuck, she looked sexy.

She frowned at him. She did that a lot and it was starting to annoy him. "You're early, Calaway by thirty minutes."

His lip curled in disgust. "So you're one of those women?"

She stepped back to let him in. "One of what women?"

He made himself at home sitting on her couch. She continued to frown at him. He was gonna have to do something about all this damn frowning. She didn't frown at Austin or Johnson or Cena and she most certainly didn't frown at Reigns last night. Those two were getting along so well, he wanted to throw Reigns off a cliff just to see if he was able to land on his feet. She was all smiles for Reigns, but she could barely manage to look in his direction and it was beginning to piss him off.

"One of those women that's more focused on her looks than on her... child." He replied, cocking an eyebrow in question.

He almost grinned when her fists went to clenching tight and breathing picked up. She wanted to hit him again. Maybe he should antagonize her a little more. He sure did enjoy it and the consequences she would suffer for slugging him would be so worth it.

"You seem to be forgetting about a certain toddler that lives here too."

He chuckled in disbelief. "You're blaming your two year old for the reason you're not ready... Oh come on, that's just pathetic, Fielding."

She took a step closer. "No I am not blaming my daughter for my state of undress, I'm blaming you. Because see... this is how things go in my house on daily bases. I get up at six in the morning and take a shower, I put on something like I'm wearing now because then I go in the kitchen and fix breakfast. By the time breakfast is done, it's about 6:45 in the morning and its time to wake up Emmy. I wake her up, change her diaper, put her on the potty, and then let her eat breakfast. Once breakfast is done, I give her a bath and then I get her dressed. While she's being good in her room or falling back asleep like some mornings, I clean up the kitchen and then I get dressed and then I gather up our belongings that I usually leave by the front door and we go. But see this morning, you came about the time I was going to clean up the kitchen. I just started on it when you knocked. That is how my morning goes. I do not have just me to worry about. I have to make sure Emmy is taken care of as well as myself. Now... if you're through insulting me, I'm going to go get dressed."

Without another word, she turned around and stalked off. "Where is Emmy?" He called out to her, grinning like a fool. He so enjoyed pissing her off and it seemed easy to do for some reason.

"In her room either watching cartoons or sleeping." She called back before shutting her bedroom door.

He got up and headed towards Emmy's room. It did seem as though she had busy mornings. She was a good mother for wanting to give her daughter a home cooked breakfast every morning. Okay so she was a good mother and it showed in everything she did. He's only known them for about five days but since then, she's done everything for Emmy, to make sure Emmy has the best. He liked that about her. Okay so he liked a lot about her. Her mouth for one. That sexy little body of hers. Pissing her off was enjoyable too. He bet that anger of hers would be well suited in the bedroom. Especially with him.

"Fuck!" He whispered harshly under his breath. He needed to quit thinking about her on those terms. She was his daughter's mother and that's it. There couldn't be anything more between them. She wasn't even his fucking type. Fuck! Getting laid hadn't helped a fucking thing.

He stopped to the entrance of Emmy's room and felt himself immediately melt at the sight of his daughter. Curled up on the foot of her bed, dressed in a pink button up shirt and white skirt, she was sound asleep. The television was on playing some sort of cartoon, but it was her that held his attention. Just like she always did. Her black curls were pulled into two pigtails and he actually found that kind of cute. Fuck, he was turning into a pussy.

"You want to carry her out to the car?"

He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Ashley standing behind him. She was wearing a skirt that reached her knees and a sky blue blouse that showed off some cleavage. His eyes narrowed on the smooth skin and he felt his blood began to boil. What the fuck was she thinking wearing something like that to a elementary school?

"You're wearing that?" He sneered.

Ashley looked down and frowned. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, concerned.

"You're showing too much tits. Not respectable for a school teacher, Fielding. Who are you trying to seduce?" He asked, curious and pissed off at that idea.

Her face flushed red and she clenched her fists. "You are... I..." She truly didn't know what to say to him. She's worn this blouse several times before and no one has ever said anything to her about and she knew that if she really was showing too much boob, her boss would have said something. She honestly didn't know why he hated her so much and only wanted to insult her every time she turned around, but she just didn't care anymore. She strode past him and gently picked up Emma. She walked right past him again without saying a word.

"You're not gonna answer me?" He questioned trailing behind her.

She ignored him again. Balancing Emma on one shoulder with one hand, she grabbed her stuff with the other and opened the door. Calaway was right behind her. In fact, he made it to the car before she did and opened the door. She noticed he was looking around, almost as if he was on alert. She rolled her eyes and locked Emmy in her car seat. She straightened back up and before she could blink, Mark had the door shut and her pinned against it.

She pushed against him, but he was too solid and too big for her to move. "Move Calaway."

He ignored her this time as his finger came up and skimmed down her nose before trailing across her jaw. "This blouse shows too much skin." He stated softly, his eyes on hers.

She licked her suddenly too dry lips and she swear she heard him groan. "No it doesn't. I like this blouse and I wear it a lot." She replied firmly.

His finger continued its movement down her throat and to the soft swell of her breasts. Her breathing hitched and her nipples tightened. Her body was a traitor. His finger popped open a button, caressing lower.

"Who are wearing this for, little girl?" His finger moving in slow circles between her breasts, she could barely think.

She shook her head. "I'm not wearing it for any one but myself, Calaway."

His head came closer, his lips touching her ear. "I think you're lying, Ashley. I think you're wearing this blouse for me. You want me to want you because you want me. You want me bad." He nipped her ear and she barely was able to keep from moaning.

She shook her head, fighting the urge to wrap herself around him. "I don't want you, Calaway. You're too much of an ass."

He chuckled against her and she felt it down to the very core of her. How the hell is he doing this to her? He blew on her ear at the same time his thumb brushed against a covered nipple and she shivered violently, making him grin evilly. "You're such a liar, little girl. You want me. You want my fingers, my tongue, you want my cock. You want it hard and fast, don't you. Maybe even up against this very car." His words were whisper soft, his lips touching her ear.

She wanted to fight against it, but it was like she couldn't. She felt weighed down. Probably by lust, she thought. How could she be feeling this way towards him? He hated her. He was only doing this to prove a point.

Then suddenly as it began, it was over. Calaway moved away from her quickly, pushing her forwards. "Get in the car. Now." He demanded. Something in his voice told her not to argue so she didn't. She hurriedly climbed in to her car. He taped on the window, his gaze not on her but a car moving down the street.

"Go straight to the clinic. Do you understand?" He turned to pin her with those eyes and she nodded. He didn't say anything word as he walked away.

* * *

><p>He put the phone to his ear, his eyes watching the black Audi disappear down the street. "Fuck!" He swore harshly. He got so caught up in Ashley and her sweet scent and those eyes of hers that he almost lost sight of his surroundings. Having that lush little body against his own was almost his undoing. She was so damned soft and fuck, she smelled good. He wanted to rip off her clothes and...<p>

"Yes Sir."

He almost sank to his knees in relief. Thank God for that interruption. He really needed to quick thinking like that. She wasn't his type. She was too innocent. Too sweet. And she hated him. That thought made him scowl.

"Viper, I need your skills."

"I can be there in ten." He replied immediately.

"Good. I won't be here. I've got to get to the clinic. Your orders are simple. You get here in something non descriptive and when a black Audi with tinted out windows drives by, you follow it. You see where it goes. Do not get caught and do not reveal yourself. Is that clear?"

Another instant reply. "Crystal."

"And stay on them until I give you other orders."

"Yes sir."

Mark, satisfied with the phone call, hung up and climbed into his vehicle. There wasn't any plates on the car just as Roman had reported so Miz wouldn't be able to track it. So he needed the Viper. Orton loved to stalk his victims before he finally made contact with them. He could stalk them for days and they would never know. He was definitely the right man for the job.

* * *

><p>He arrived only a short few minutes after Ashley and Emmy. He tried to stay focused on the task at hand, but he kept thinking about was how close he'd come to maybe losing his daughter forever. He didn't know who was in that car and he didn't know what kind of threat that posed, but his gut feeling told him he or they were definitely a threat. And his gut was never fucking wrong. His daughter and maybe her mother were in danger. From what? From who? He didn't know. Not yet. But he would. Until then he needed to keep his ass, his hands, his mouth and his cock away from Emmy's mother.<p>

They were in and out, cheeks swabbed, in under thirty minutes. The nurses looked a little wary of him, but it ignored it, just as he always did. Women were either scared of him or coming on to him. It's been his way of life for as long as he could remember. He was used to it. Sometimes it annoyed him and other times it served his purposes. Right now, he was in didn't give a shit mode. His daughter wasn't happy and he hadn't ever seen her like this.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, concerned as they walked back to their vehicles.

Ashley soothed Emmy quietly while rubbing a hand up and down her back. She gave him a glance before turning back to Emma. "She doesn't care for strangers. She never did. And her routine was disrupted. She hates that as well." Ashley replied softly.

Mark nodded, thinking. "You were shocked when she came to me that night." He stated.

She snorted. "Shocked is a total understatement for what I felt that night, Calaway."

"She knows who I am and she knows she has nothing to worry about with me. Baby's intuition." He observed.

Ashley sighed. "Maybe so, but it still scared the crap out of me." She admitted.

Mark looked at her in surprise. He hadn't realized that. "Why did it scare you?"

"Change." That one word confused him. He didn't understand why change was such a big deal but before he could comment his phone rang and since it was Viper, he had to answer.

"News?" He answered.

"Fuck, Boss. I lost 'em."

Mark was enraged. "What the fuck do you mean you lost them?" He bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the under ground garage and scaring Emmy. She started to scream again and Ashley shot him a dirty look as she walked briskly towards her car. He cursed under his breath, hating himself for scaring his daughter.

"They disappeared, Sir. I mean, they literally disappeared. One minute they were driving down the highway and they made a turn and fucking disappeared. I've never seen anything like it, Sir."

Mark growled. "That isn't good enough, Viper." He hissed harshly. He cast a glance towards Ashley and Emmy before walking in the opposite direction. He didn't need for her to hear this. "Do you have any idea who these people were watching?"

He heard a gulp through the phone. "Yes Sir, I do and I promise I did not lose them through any fault of my own. I don't understand it, Sir. I was right behind them and they disappeared."

Mark sighed heavily and ran a hair through his long hair which he had left unbound this morning. "Go back to her house and wait, Orton. They'll be back. They always come back."

"I will, Sir."

"Do not lose them again, Viper. I will not be happy if you do. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

He stalked back to Ashley just as she was putting Emmy in her car seat. "What are your plans for today?"

She turned and looked at him like he was nuts. "I'm dropping Emma off at day care and going to work. I only took off long enough to get the tests done."

Mark nodded absently. "I'll see ya later." He gave Emmy a little wave and a smile through the window, waited for it to be returned and then walked away. Once he was in his truck, he dialed Roman.

"Sir?"

"I need you at Emmy's day care until further notice. When she leaves the day care, you follow Ashley home and stay there indefinitely. I'll have someone come relieve you when I can. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."

Mark hung up the phone, satisfied with that choice of action. He would much rather take care of this himself but he needed to find Taylor. He wouldn't be able to relax until Taylor was ten feet under.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday March 27, 2014<strong>

Mark pulled up in front of Ashley's house and climbed out of his truck. He walked over to Roman's work truck. Roman cracked the window and eyed his boss carefully. Lately he had been in a foul mood and he hated to be on his boss's pissed off side.

"Sir?"

"You can go home now."

"You sure, Boss? I don't mind staying."

Mark nodded, looking off into the distance. "I'll be here for awhile and then I'll be in truck for the rest of my night." The last two nights Mark had stopped by to see Emmy but eventually left around her bed time and then Bautista took over surveillance. Not only did Mark trust him immensely, but Bautista would be willing to bust a few heads and kick ass if necessary. He was an animal.

If Roman was surprised by that bit of news, he didn't show it. He just nodded, said good bye to his boss and took off. Mark locked his trucked and jogged up the steps to Ashley's house. He looked up to Ashley waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

She cocked an eyebrow in question. Which he actually found fucking cute. What. The. Fuck. Was. Wrong. With. Him. "You're the one that has someone staking out my house and you're asking me what I'm doing? That's so funny, Calaway."

He growled and pushed opened her screen door, hiding a smile when she moved back. "I'm tired of you calling me Calaway. Knock it the fuck off." He grumbled.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she walked away from him. He followed her into the kitchen. He looked around and flinched. "Don't you know how to clean?" He asked, curling his lip.

Ashley turned to look at him, a rolling pin in her hand. She was tapping it into her other hand. Damn, she looked pissed. The sight made him grin. "You better get that thought out of your head, little girl."

She cocked the eyebrow again, a slight smile playing on her sexy mouth. "What thought, Ca-la-way." She replied, stressing out his last name.

He wanted her pissed at him, not playing with him. He didn't need nor want a playful Ashley. He needed to keep his wits about him. So he looked around and changed the subject. "You need to clean. I don't want my daughter living in filth."

She growled and once again he was struck with the thought of how cute she was. "You are such a jerk. It's no wonder you're still single."

This time it was him who gave her a smile, a cocky one. One that said that was the furthest thing from the truth. "Oh baby, you have no idea what you're talking about. I'm single because I choose to be." He took a step closer. "I'm single because I have a sex drive..." He took another step, bringing them inches within each other. "Like no other. I'm single because not one single woman can keep up with my libido." He curled a hand around the nape of her neck and brought her against his chest. "I'm single because I like to tease and flirt." He nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'm single because not one single woman can tame me." He planted a hard, bruising kiss on her mouth before releasing her suddenly and walking out of the kitchen. "Now clean this mess up." He ordered over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ashley took several deep breaths and ordered her body to calm down. Oh how she absolutely hated that man. She loathed him. She didn't understand the hold he had over her body, but what a hold he had. Every time he came near, her body took over. Her skin would flush, her nipples would hardened, she would become clammy and hot and the most intimate part of her would become instantly wet and ready for him and whatever he wanted to do to her. Yes, she wanted slug him, but she wanted to slug herself as well. No man had ever held this kind of hold over her and she didn't know how to make it stop or even if she could.<p>

She took another deep breath and looked around her kitchen. Emmy hadn't been herself today. The trip to the clinic this morning had completely thrown her off schedule and she had been cranky and whiny for the reminder of the day. Mary Lou had said she barely slept thirty minutes than woke up crying. She hadn't eaten lunch or played at all. Ashley hated the thought of her precious baby having a bad day because of something they didn't have any control over, but it couldn't be helped. When they got home, Emma was still whiny and cranky and hadn't eaten any dinner. So instead of their usual night time ritual, Ashley got Emmy involved in baking cookies. With the flour, eggs, sugar, butter, and vanilla, Emmy had brightened and eaten a peanut butter and honey sandwich before polishing off three chocolate chip cookies.

After giving her daughter a bath, she left her in her room to play while she cleaned the kitchen. However she wasn't able to clean the kitchen before Calaway arrived. Ashley knew he had men following her... well he was following Emmy. She just didn't understand why he felt Emma was in danger and no matter how much she asked and pried and begged him to tell her, he avoided the question. It was driving her crazy. She hated it, she hated him. She knew what the tests were going to say. She already knew it, but she wanted it to be wrong. She didn't want him to be Emmy's father because once those tests came back, she wasn't sure what he had in store for her or Emmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday March 28, 2014<strong>

"Please tell me something different." Mark answered his phone.

Viper sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Boss. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but we both lost him."

Mark growled and threw the first thing that he could grab, his chair. He was pacing in his office, another day being wasted. He was sick of this shit. He knew his men were sick of it as well. He needed to talk to Ashley about moving into this building.

"Grab another man and try again." He ordered.

"Yes Sir."

He had told Viper to grab Booker this morning and try to catch the men in the Audi both apparently once again they were outsmarted. He had some of the smartest men working for him, and they were still outsmarted. That couldn't be good.

He dialed Ashley's cell and waited.

"Calaway."

He hated that she wouldn't use his name. He didn't understand why but it annoyed him. He didn't bother with formalities. He got straight to the point. "I want you to move into my building. Not permanently or anything, just until I say so."

"Why?" She replied.

"I can't tell you that."

"Then... no."

She hung up. He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday March 29, 2014<strong>

"We lost them again, Sir."

He tried to control his anger. "Who was with you?"

"H and John. Booker had a previous engagement."

"Take them and Booker tomorrow. If any of them are busy, rearrange shit. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Mark hung up and dialed Ashley. "Move in my building." He demanded when she answered.

"Are you going to tell me anything?"

He growled. "No." He hissed through clench.

"Then... No."

He swore harshly when she hung up. "FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday April 1, 2014<strong>

"Boss, there was five of us and they still managed to disappear. Something isn't right."

"I'll be going tomorrow. It'll be you and me."

"Yes Sir."

Mark hung up and immediately dialed Ashley. They had been going through this for days. They both knew the drill.

She responded accordingly.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday April 4, 2014<strong>

Holding the piece of paper in his hand that once again changed his life, he answered his ringing phone. "What?"

"You're her father." Ashley's shaky voice came through the line clear as day. She wasn't happy, but she already knew the outcome.

"You already knew I was, little girl. What's the difference now?" He asked calmly.

She sighed over the phone. "It's now confirmed." She replied.

"So it is. So what." He shrugged.

"I've... um... called a lawyer. I'm meeting with him Monday afternoon."

This made him sit up in his chair, his feet hitting the floor with a thud. "What the fuck for?" He roared.

"I need to know what your rights are and mine too."

"She's my god damn daughter, Ashley. That's my fucking right. She's my daughter." He was pissed. What the fuck was she thinking? She wasn't keeping his daughter from him. Not a fucking chance in hell.

"I know she's your daughter, Calaway, but I'm the one that wanted her. You just donated the sperm. You shouldn't have any rights to her so I need to know what I have the right to do."

He went deathly still. "What the fuck are you thinking about, little girl? Don't even think about trying to keep her from me. It won't work and you'll regret it."

"I don't want to keep her from you. She loves you. You two have already bonded these past two weeks. I just need to be sure that you can't take her from me." He knew she was crying. Her voice was low and shaky.

He swore. "Ashley, I'm not going to take her from you." Damn, she really thought he was that much of a bastard.

She inhaled sharply. "I can't trust you. I'm sorry but I just can't."


	6. Open Doors & Threats

**Oh I have the best readers in the world! Don't argue... I do. Thank you for the reviews, RandyOrtonRules62, Sonib89, Keeper of Oz, Whatevacrazygirl, Keynadog963, Cougar3371, Kepouros, kakashishot, & Ashestodust18. You guys are truly amazing and your words keep me writing and always brighten my day. A special thank you to Cougar3371 for your continued kind words and encouragement. Although I love writing and I'll never stop, sometimes knowing that others are truly enjoying my stories are what keep me posting. I'm always afraid I'm going to screw up or something. So thank you! And for the people that continue to favorite this and add to their alert list... THANK YOU! **

Several Notes before you read... I need to make several changes to previous chapters, however right now, I've been a little busy. For one... Emmy is twenty two months old. She'll been a year in May and right now its early April in the story. I'll be changing that. And in this chapter, Mark speaks to Liz... you'll see... I had completely forgotten about that and need to mention it in a previous chapter. Just another reason why I hate using someone else's computer. I didn't have my notes and I left it out. Upsets me majorly! But I'm okay... So please enjoy this lovely installment on our favorite day... TAKER TUESDAY!

Oh.. and for those of you who guessed... Mary Lou does not belong to Roman... HeeHee!

Chapter Six  
>Open Doors &amp; Threats<p>

"I don't want to keep her from you. She loves you. You two have already bonded these past two weeks. I just need to be sure that you can't take her from me." He knew she was crying. Her voice was low and shaky.

He swore. "Ashley, I'm not going to take her from you." Damn, she really thought he was that much of a bastard.

She inhaled sharply. "I can't trust you. I'm sorry but I just can't."

Before he could say anything else, she hung up. He let out a string of curses while fighting the urge to throw his phone, but he didn't make it. He threw the sleek little piece of equipment across the room and felt satisfaction when it literally exploded against the brick wall.

He needed to do something but he wasn't quite sure what that was. Since the day he found out he was a father, his life had changed dramatically and it was still changing every day. Some changes were good, but others were bad. For some reason, Taylor alluded him. No matter what resources he pulled or what contacts he called, he was unable to find Taylor. That itself had never happened to him before. He didn't like it and Taylor would pay the price significantly. In the past two weeks, they had only one weapons war and the guys were getting restless. They sold the weapons they 'bought' for a nice hefty fund, but the money wasn't enough. It wasn't why they did it. At least not the reason he did it. But that wasn't all that was going on.

In the past two weeks, Ashley had met most of his men. He was pretty sure Viper and Miz were the only two she hadn't. Miz because his job was simply behind the desk only and Viper because he had a dirty mind and a nasty month. He didn't want that around his daughter. And in the past two weeks, it had become increasingly difficult to keep his true business away from Ashley. She was asking questions, a lot of questions. And since that dark Audi had somehow managed to keep them from discovering who they were, he had someone constantly following his daughter and her mother. Ashley thought he was losing it. She didn't understand his reasoning so she was asking a lot of questions.

A knock on his office door interrupted his train of thoughts and he barked at them to enter. Glenn walked in and took a seat across from him.

"What do you want?" He growled at his best friend.

Glenn pulled out a phone and handed it to him. Mark took it with a cocked eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Glenn grinned. "The whole floor heard it explode. And Miz was ready with that little thing. Apparently you've been destroying phones right and left lately."

Mark shrugged. He didn't give a shit. He laid the phone on his desk and nodded towards Glenn. That was his thanks. He was getting edgy. He needed to do something to level himself out. He needed to get laid... again or he needed to find Taylor. One or the other, it didn't matter. But he needed something soon.

"What's going on, Mark? You seem... I don't know exactly. You've been off lately."

"I'm on edge. I need to find Taylor or get laid."

Glenn chuckled, knowing exactly what Mark's problem was. Him and Ashley argued like enemies but they wanted each other in the worst way and neither one wanted to admit it. Not to mention, it was quiet around Dallas lately and that was making them all a little nuts.

"What's going on with that Audi? Any news yet?" He asked.

Mark shook his head. "Orton's been following it every day and he's been taking back up. That damn thing has been by Ashley's house every day at least once. And every day Viper follows it and loses it almost immediately. I followed it one day just to see if maybe he was losing his skill, but it's not him. Whoever is driving that fucking car is a fucking professional."

"That's not good, Mark. So what's the plan then? I know you've got a plan."

Mark sighed. "That's the problem right there. I don't have a plan. For the first time in my life, I don't have a fucking plan."

"And its driving you fucking crazy, isn't it?"

"My daughter's life is in danger, of course it's driving me fucking crazy."

"Move them in here, Taker. There's plenty of space. They can even have their own apartment in a secure building." Glenn suggested.

Mark gave him a nasty look. "Done tried that, _Kane_. Ashley doesn't believe they're in danger and unless I tell her what my true business is and the reason why she really is in danger, she's not moving."

"You're losing your edge because of her." Glenn remarked.

Mark narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Because of who?"

Glenn shook his head. "Not because of Emmy. Because of Ashley. She's getting under your skin."

Mark took a deep breath and fought back the denial. Since that day beside Ashley's car, he hadn't laid a finger on her. In fact, he rarely went near her and barely talk to her. When he went to see Emmy, he was curt to her mother, all but ignoring her. It was better that way. She wasn't his type. She wasn't for him. But he couldn't deny wanting her. He was getting fucked almost every night by a different woman trying to get her out of his mind and off his cock. He didn't think it was working.

To Glenn, he shrugged. "She's not my type, bro. She's hot and fuckable, but not my type. I don't need that in my life."

Glenn frowned. "You have that in your life though. She's in your life whether you want it or not. Emmy isn't going anywhere and I can't see you suddenly changing your mind about wanting to be in her life. So why not?"

He growled his warning. "She's too fucking innocent for me, Brother. I'd just corrupt her more so. And besides she'd probably run as soon as she discovered my tastes in bed. So back the fuck off."

Glenn ignored the warning. "So what you're a little rough in the sack. We all are. She's a woman, Calaway, not a doll. She won't break. And I think as long as it was you giving it to her, she would be just happy with liking it rough." He replied with a smirk.

Mark threw him a dirty look. "Fuck off. She's off limits. She's Emmy's mother."

Glenn shrugged, backing off. He knew eventually those two would come together and then all bets were off.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom." Ashley greeted her mother as she opened her front door.<p>

Her mother breezed on in with a smile on her face, looking around. "Is that hunky man here?" She asked, licking her lips.

Ashley shuddered. She so didn't want to know what her mother was thinking. "No he isn't, but he'll probably be by later to see Emmy. He comes by every night." Ashley replied. Then Calaway could handle her mom. She knew nothing would happen since his words still echoed through her head repeatedly. _You__ are more my type than your mother. Remember that. _She seriously doubted she would ever forget those words or his touch. She shivered at the thought. There was something about his touch. It never failed to get her going. And she hated it. Which is why she was going out with Kim with this evening. She needed a Kim fix.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Liz called out in a sing song voice. "Where is my Emmy?" She continue to call.

As if on cue, Emmy came running down the hall. "Gammy! Gammy!" She launched her little self into her grandmother's arms. Liz swung her around as they both laughed.

"Are you ready to spend the evening with your old gammy?" She teased Emmy, tickling her tummy.

"Yes!" She yelled, wiggling to get down. "Come, Gammy!"

"I'm right behind ya, kiddo. Just give me a minute." She called after Emmy before turning to her daughter. "You're dressed up awfully nice. What's the occasion?" She asked suspiciously.

Ashley looked down at her outfit of choice. She rarely wore dresses, but when she did she made sure she looked good. This dress was no different. In fact, it was one of Kim's favorite. It was called a slip dress and that's one of the things Ashley loved most about it. She could just slip it over her head. And it had a flouncy skirt. It showed a lot more breast than she was use to since she couldn't wear a bra, but the emerald color was to die for and she loved it. The back was mostly bare too. It was a nice night out so she wasn't worried about getting cold and they would be in a night club, where it was hot. So again… it was the perfect dressed. She slipped on a pair of low black heels and a mother of pearl necklace and she was ready to go.

"I'm going out with Kim this evening. We're going to this place called the Dungeon. Sound familiar?" Ashley asked since she herself had never heard of it. Kim swore up and down it was thee place to go to dance and meet hot men. Not that Ashley was interested in men, but lately… she was starting to wonder if maybe a man wasn't such bad idea.

Ashley sighed. She was losing her mind and it was all because of Calaway. Oh that man was going to be the death of her.

"Yes I've heard of it and it's a classy place, but just like all places, it has a seedy side too so be careful."

Ashley walked over and kissed her mother's cheek. "Always, Mom." She grabbed her small black clutch, said good bye to her mom and to her daughter, and left.

* * *

><p>"It's too loud in here." Ashley observed as they walked in.<p>

Kim rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true mother. It's a night club, sweetie. It's supposed to be loud."

Ashley looked around the open room and fought with herself. Her automatic reaction was to run out the door and never return, but she wanted to explore this side of society. Something she rarely did and hadn't really done since Emma had been born. The dance floor was crowded and people were dancing to some banging techno music she hadn't ever heard before. Women were dancing with men and some were dancing with other women. She was sure there was even a few men dressed as women dancing with women. She was definitely out of her comfort zone.

They made their way to the long twenty foot bar situated on the left side of the club. It curved around two separate corners making those two corners more private than the rest of the place. There was a lot of good looking men but the women were beautiful and Ashley didn't stand a chance so it was a good thing she was here to drink and have a good time. Kim on the other hand had a great chance of getting a man and probably lots more than that.

She sat down next to Kim and waited patiently for the bartender. They weren't waiting for too long before a muscular man in a tight white t-shirt popped up in front of them with a smile that could rival Channing Tatum's.

"What can I get you two beautiful women this evening?" He asked, giving her a wink.

"Long island ice tea for me." Kim replied.

He nodded, turning his bright blue eyes on Ashley. "And you, Pretty girl?"

Ashley fought the blush but lost. "Lemon drop please."

He flashed another smile. "Coming right up." He turned away to fix their drinks and Ashley took that chance to take another look around. There was a lot of men looking their way and she felt a pang of envy towards Kim. Kim could wear a potato sack and look beautiful but tonight it was simply a red dress that dipped low in the front, barely covered her hoohah and hugged her generous curves. Curves Ashley would never have. She sighed and turned back to find the bartender standing in front of her with a smile on his handsome face.

She picked up her drink and took a sip. She then sighed in delight. She loved lemon drops. She smiled at the bartender. "Thanks!"

He winked again. "It's on me. I get off in an hour. Save me a few dances."

Ashley blinked. "What?"

He chuckled softly and leaned closer. "My name is Derek and I would like you to save me a few dances." He spoke softly but his voice was deep. It didn't have the same effect on her as Calaway's voice but she still liked his voice.

She nodded and gave a small smile. "Okay. I'll save ya a dance." She responded.

He shook his head with a grin. "Several dances, Pretty girl. I know one isn't gonna be enough." His smile was on the dirty side as he walked off.

Kim practically screamed in her ear. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! That hot bartender is totally into you. And he's hot as hades!"

Ashley nodded, not being able to believe that he was interested in her. With his wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and muscular physique, he was pretty damn sexy. She just wished he gave her that intense feeling that Calaway did. But there was still hope.

"You should so lose your V-card to that hot bartender, sweetie. I think he would make it worth your while." Kim stated, smiling with glee at the thought of her best friend finally losing that pesky virginity.

Ashley grimaced. "Scream that a little louder, Kim. I don't think he heard you." She whispered hotly.

Kim laughed, downed her tea, and got up off the bar stool. She grabbed Ashley's hand and began to drag her towards the dance floor. She quickly tossed back her drink and let her best friend pull her on the dance floor. They grinded it out to several songs before she suddenly had another lemon drop placed in her hand. She looked up to see Derek, the good-looking bartender smiling at her. She immediately smiled back.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"Hey pretty girl, I brought you another drink."

She took a sip as he took a pull on his beer. "Mmmm. Thanks! I love lemon drops." She told him.

He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her into his body. He lowered his height and slipped a leg between hers. They gyrated on the dance floor, their bodies moving in sync. She kept one hand on her drink and slipped her free hand around his neck bringing him even closer. He kept a hand on her hip and the other on his beer, bringing their bodies even closer as he lowered his head to her ear.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?" He whispered in her ear, his breath making her shiver.

She ducked her head, shaking it. She didn't how to respond and he knew it. He chuckled softly.

"You are, pretty girl. I'm a lucky son of a bitch right now."

She pulled back to look at him, his blue eyes shining. "I… um… don't know how to um…"

He laughed. "Don't worry. Your virtue is safe with me. For now anyway."

Ashley flushed bright red and buried her head in his chest. "I can't believe you heard that."

"I almost didn't believe it until you confirmed it."

That brought her head up. "I confirmed it?" She questioned.

He nodded, keeping her close. "You pretty much told your friend to shut up. Remember?" He made his voice loud and squeaky like a girl. "Scream that a little louder, Kim. I don't think he heard you." He laughed when she went redder.

"You really heard that."

He nodded, their bodies still moving to the music, their drinks both empty. "I did, which made me want to get to know even more."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Because I thought here is this beautiful girl who could obviously have any man she wanted, but yet she remains a virgin. Instead of succumbing to her needs and wants, she holds herself in higher esteem and that makes you an enigma. And I've always loved a good mystery." He promised with a smirk.

"I think you need your eyes checked." She observed seriously.

That made him laugh. "Look around, pretty girl. Almost every man in here wants you, most of them can't keep their eyes off you. There's a man in a dark burgundy pullover that's been dancing around us for the past ten minutes waiting for a moment to cut in."

Ashley looked around and saw said man, but his back was to her. "Then why hasn't he?" She asked, curious.

Derek took that moment to pull her even closer to his body, his hand tightening on her hip and his leg putting a little pressure on the very core of her. She inhaled sharply and shivered, making Derek grin.

"He doesn't because every time he comes this way, I make sure he understands that you're taken."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You're awfully sure of yourself." She commented.

He shrugged. "I know what I want. And right now I want to get to know you and who knows where that may lead."

She nodded unsure. She liked this Derek. He was really cute, not much taller than her, maybe five nine or so and he was sweet. She definitely wanted to see where this panned out.

She gave him a smile. "Alright Derek. I'll give you a go around."

That made him laugh. "Damn, you're fucking adorable too. And As I said, I'm a lucky son of a bitch." He muttered before kissing her forehead.

Ashley smiled softy to herself and together they danced, enjoyed the music and each other's company.

* * *

><p>He hated having to knock. He needed a key, he thought as he walked up the front steps. If he had a key, he could just walk in any time he wanted. Then he could see what Ashley does when he wasn't around. He grinned. He definitely liked that idea. Maybe he would sneak in after she went to bed, he wanted to know if she masturbated and he wanted to know if she thought of him while touching herself.<p>

"Only one way to do that." He mumbled to himself as he approached her front door. He frowned when he noticed it was standing partly open. He opened the screen door slowly, as not to make any noise. With one hand on his gun at his waist, he placed the palm of his other hand flat against the door and pushed it gently open. He looked around, noting nothing out of place. He then heard a loud girlish giggle and he knew immediately it was his daughter. After locking the front door, he followed the sound down the hall way to her bedroom.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered his daughter and her grandmother watching some sort of carton on television. But he was still pissed that the front door was left open and he would make sure it never happened again. He couldn't have his daughter's life in jeopardy because her grandmother wasn't exactly bright. But he was glad he finally had some alone time with Elizabeth Madison. There was something he needed to talk to her about and he definitely didn't want Ashley finding out. Liz wasn't going to like it, but she was going to have to get the fuck over it. This had been burning a hole in his gut since he learned it. Only reason why he hadn't said something by now is because he had men on Emmy at all times. Nothing was going to happen to his daughter.

"Why the hell wasn't that front door locked?" He asked, his voice booming.

Both of them jumped but Emma quickly grinned and came running. "Ark! Ark!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He caught her with ease and snuggled her against his chest.

"Hi Emmy. How's my beautiful snowflake today?" He asked sincerely. Fuck, he loved this little girl. She went into a string of rambles that he was beginning to understand. At least some of it. "You painted a picture of me?" He caught that. She nodded eagerly. "Can I see it?" He questioned and again she nodded as she wiggled to get down. He let his daughter take off down the hallway, knowing all was safe in the front room. He then turned to his daughter's grandmother.

"Why wasn't the front door locked?" He asked, his voice making no room for excuses.

She shrugged, unconcerned. "Ashley said you were coming so I left the door open." She replied nonchalantly.

He pinned her with a look that usually made his men quake in their boots. "Don't ever do it again. That's putting Emma's life in danger and as her father I will not allow that. Are we clear?"

She grinned, walking closer to him. "You're kinda of hot when you're giving out orders, but then you're hot all the time."

He grimaced when she ran a hand down his chest. He caught her hand. "Don't fuck with me. I'm not someone you want to fuck with, Liz."

Her grin widened. "Oh I don't know about that. I think I would very much enjoy fucking with you." She flirted.

He lowered his head until he was eye level with Ashley's mother. "How about this? You stop with the blatant flirting that is definitely not wanted and lock the fucking doors and I won't tell Ashley that you're in contact with her father and allow Emmy to see him since Ashley refuses to allow that because of his several habits. In fact, you need to cut all ties with that man because you have no idea what he's into and I'll continue to allow you to be Emmy's life." His voice was low but he meant business and Liz knew it.

Her eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "Just because you're Emma's father doesn't mean you have a say in her life. If Ashley even knew you were threatening me, her mother, she would no longer allow _you_ in Emma's life." She vowed.

He chuckled but it held no humor. "Do you have any idea what kind of man Steve Fielding is?"

Liz swallowed. "H-he's a good man." She stuttered, unsure.

That made Mark snort. "A good man? I don't fucking think so, Mrs. Madison. Steve is not only heavily into gambling but drugs as well. And he's into prostitution. Oh not peddling it, but buying it. At least several times a week. And do you know what kind women he usually buys, Liz?" She shook her head. "He likes them young, Liz. Oh the women are always of age, if not I would have had him arrested already, but the younger they look, the longer he spends with them. Wanna know how I know this?" She nodded. "Because I've had him followed. I've had every single person in Emmy's life followed. I've had detailed back ground checks on everyone involved in her life. Know why?" Again she shook her head, looking a little scared. "Because that's my daughter. She's my flesh and blood and I will do anything…" He lowered his voice several octaves and hardened it beyond cruel. "And I do mean _anything_, Mrs. Madison to protect Emmy and because Ashley is Emmy's mother, I'll do what I have to to protect her too. Don't fuck with me. Do you understand that?"

She nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

"Now what are you gonna do?" He questioned.

She licked her lips. "Cut all ties with Steve. Lock the doors and stop flirting with you."

He smiled and stood back up to his full height. "Good. Now where is Ashley?"

Liz took several steps away from him. "She went out with Kim tonight."

Mark groaned. "To where?" He asked, dreading the answer. He didn't like or care for Kim. He didn't understand why exactly. Whenever she came in contact with Emmy, she was by herself and she doted on his daughter, but she loved her men. She was never with the same man for long. The longest had been a month and they rarely saw each other at that. He just didn't like her. And he didn't like her around Ashley much either. Call it bad influence.

"She said they were going to a place call the Dungeon."

Mark's eyes widened. "Fuck!" He bellowed. He hated the Dungeon and that was where Taylor was often found and he didn't want Taylor anywhere near Ashley.

"Um… since you're here, I'm gonna leave." Liz muttered as she practically raced down the hall way, away from him.

He sighed and dug out his phone. "Fine, I'll stay with Emmy." He told Liz just as she closed the front door behind her. He shook his head and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Yes Sir?"

"Austin, I need you at the Dungeon right away. Ashley is there with her friend, Kim. Don't approach them or anything. Just watch them and make sure Ashley is safe. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He responded before hanging up.

Mark stuck his phone back in his pocket and went in search of his daughter. He found her in the kitchen, digging through the cabinets. He grinned.

"What are you looking for, Snowflake?"

"Momma." She replied.

He chuckled. "I don't think she's in the cabinets, Emmy."

She nodded as she pulled out a picture. "Momma!" She yelled happily, waving the picture at him.

He took it from her and grinned. It was a picture of the three of them. He knew immediately which one was him because his head reached the top of the page. Ashley was standing next to him and barely came to his 'make believe' crotch. Emmy was in pigtails and almost as tall as her mother. Mark loved it. She even gave him long dark hair as she did herself and both of them had green eyes. Ashley had brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't sure what other kids her age were drawing but he had a feeling it wasn't this. His daughter was special, unique.

"Can I keep this, Emmy?" He asked her. He would ask later why it was in a cabinet in the kitchen.

She nodded. "Yesssssssss."

He placed the picture on the table and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders. "It's just you and me, kid. What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Read!" She screamed out, almost hurting his ear drums.

He chuckled. "Read, huh?" He questioned as they headed back into her bedroom. He took her off his shoulders and placed her on his feet. "What do you want me to read?"

He then proceeded to read fourteen books that he hoped he never had to see or read or even hear about for the rest of his life. If so, it would be too soon. Even if it was on his death bed. Emmy loved her books. That much was definitely clear. She was still in her clothes and although he wasn't ready to battle the bath thing yet, he knew he needed to get her into a pair of pajamas. She was half asleep so he knew her help was out. He eased off the bed and started going through her drawers. On the third drawer, he found several night gowns and other sets of pajamas. He grabbed a night gown and turned back to Emmy. She was now completely passed out. He sighed and began the processing of undressing his almost two year old daughter. She had little panties on that had some sort of princess in a yellow gown and he thought that was cute. He didn't know she was potty trained. Or did he? He wasn't sure. He got the gown over her head, got her in the bed in the correct position, and covered her up. He watched her for a minute before cutting the lights and heading to the living room.

He dialed Austin to get an update. He answered just as Mark settled himself on her sofa. "Update?"

Austin cleared his throat. "She's okay. She's safe." He answered vaguely.

"What are you hiding?" Mark asked immediately.

"She's been with the same man all evening." Austin replied softly.

Mark didn't like the feeling that coursed through his veins. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like it. "What man? What does he look like?"

"It's not Taylor. He's about five ten or so with blond hair and blue eyes. Name's Derek and he's a part time bartender here. He's been giving Ashley a lot of attention, but doesn't appear to be coming on too strong."

Mark thought he had heard the name before but he wasn't sure. He would be checking out this Derek. "And she's enjoying it?"

Austin cleared his throat again. "It appears so, Sir."

He growled low. "Is she drunk?"

"I don't believe so. She's had two lemon drops since I've been here and then switched to water. He too switched to water around the same time. They already swapped phone numbers. And he's keeping other men from approaching her."

"How?"

"He's giving off some major possessive vibes and giving anyone that gets too close dirty looks."

He grunted. "Alright. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't leave with him. Clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."

Mark hung up his phone and tossed it on the coffee table. He wasn't sure what to think of this, but he knew he needed to nip it in the bud as soon as possible. Emmy didn't need a strange man in her life right now. That was his story and he was sticking with it.


	7. Drowning

Oh my readers, I'm so very sorry... First let me send out a huge thank you to: **My two guests, SONIB89, KEYNADOG963, COUGAR3371, KEPOUROS, DARK CREED, KEEPER OF OZ, KAKASHISHOT, & GOTTALOVEALOSER for your fabulous reviews! It means so very much to me. **

Yesterday was Taker Tuesday & I'm sorry that I missed it. Next week, I will be posting on Tuesday... Yesterday we had Direct TV come install a new DVR since we were available for the upgrade. They arrived at 12:30 and was here until 7. It was one DVR... ONE! We already have a Genie that it was my room and it was going to my nephew's room and I was getting the new one. Well... My dog, Harley... has severe separation anxiety and has since my husband died. He's really attached to me which I love but he hates it when other men get around me. I didn't know that... until yesterday. When I was technically alone(my sister-in-law was right there) with the technician, it flipped Harley out. He got sick, he had an accident(which he hasn't since he was two months old). He was really affected yesterday. So by the time the man left, I fixed me a quick supper and spent the rest of my evening with my dog. So I'm terribly sorry I didn't get update yesterday. He's doing better... Oh and another guy had to come today because the internet wasn't working on any of the DVRs... lol. Harley did okay though. So I worked my ass off today and finished this chapter. I hope you all like it...

Oh... and my Derek... is kind of based off Derek Hough from Dancing With The Stars. I have a major crush on him.. have since forever... lol.. Just thought you should know.

Fingers crossed! :-) Love you guys!

Chapter Seven  
>Drowning<p>

**Friday April 4, 2014**

"I have a daughter." Ashley blurted out after telling Derek she needed to tell him something very important. She had already told him pretty much everything else about her. And he knew she was a virgin so telling him that she had a child was a necessity. However, she didn't mean to blurt it out like that. She wanted to give him the news slowly and more delicately.

He gave her a look of confusion. "What? I thought you said…" He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I don't care either way, but…"

She flushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't lying, I am. But after my mother's continued failed relationships and have the man I thought I would eventually lose my virginity to cheat on me, I just decided to forgo the relationship thing and go straight for what I wanted."

He nodded in understanding. "And you wanted a baby?"

She nodded in return. "I did... so I got artificially inseminated."

"You've got guts, pretty girl." He praised.

This time it was her who looked at him in confusion. "How is that?"

"A lot of women feel insincere being single mothers and even though you chose that path, others don't know that and can judge you any way. It takes a lot of guts to do that."

She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks! I didn't think of that."

He returned her smile. "I'm not surprised you didn't. You seem to not really care what others think of you."

She shrugged, not sure how to respond to that because there was a particular someone that she cared very much about what they thought of her. So instead, she focused on the food in front of her and after a minute, Derek did the same to his. After drinking several lemon drops and dancing through who knows how many songs with Derek, they retired to one of the corners at the bar and ordered food. All they really offered was hamburgers and hot dogs, so she ordered a barbeque hamburger and French fries and Derek did the same. Derek had clearly stated he wanted to see more of her, even getting her phone number and giving his in return. And when he asked her to stay longer and even order some food so they could talk, she knew she needed to tell him about Emmy and even… Mark. She dreaded telling him about Mark. Mark was a hard ass and she wasn't sure where she to even start with that. And since Kim was still going strong on the dance floor with several different men, she knew she had time.

"Tell me about her."

Ashley looked up to find Derek watching her closely, but smiling. "Her name is Emma. She'll be two in May. She loves to be read to and she loves to help me bake. She's a quiet little girl."

"Like her mother." He teased. She beamed at him. She liked that. "What does she look like? Do you have a picture?"

Ashley regrettably shook her head. Whenever she went out with Kim, she never brought a picture with her. Call her paranoid. She just knew she shouldn't. "I don't carry her picture with me when I go out with Kim, but she's got long curly hair that looks black but it's got a reddish tint to it and she's got the most beautiful green eyes." The same beautiful eyes as her sexy as sin father. She didn't say that part out loud though. But she knew this was the perfect time to bring up Emmy's father. Oh how she hated to do it, but the sooner the better. Right? Ugh! "She's on the small side like me but she looks a lot like her…" Ashley took a deep breath. "She looks like her father."

He gave her another confused look. "Are you just assuming that since she doesn't have your eyes or hair?"

Ashley shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. That's something else I need to tell you, but I feel like I'm spilling my guts here and I don't know much about you." He went to open his month but she held up her hand and he fell silent. "But I feel as though if you're serious about us dating then you need to know about Mark. Long story, short… Mark discovered his sperm from more than twenty years ago was used, he dug around and found Emmy. He's now a part of her life. It's all recent for me, but I'm learning to deal with it."

He nodded slowly, letting her news sink in. He just watched her closely, his eyes staring off more in the distance than at her. So she continued to talk while he stared at her.

"I'm only telling you about Mark because he's a larger than life person and he's very protective of Emmy."

"And of you." He more stated than asked.

Ashley shook her head slowly, a frown on her face. "No. He could really care less about me. I think if I wasn't Emmy's mom, he done would have casted me off or something." Or killed her, she thought.

The look on Derek's face was doubt, but he didn't comment on that. "So you're telling me about Mark because… why?"

She nibbled on her lower lip and wondered how she could explain it. "I don't know how to explain it. He owes this company where they restore old cars or something. He's got a whole group of these men that look dangerous, but they're not. They love Emmy a lot. So does Mark. I just… I don't…" She blushed bright red. "Maybe I'm making more of us than I should especially this early. I'm sorry." She ducked her head, humiliated that she had pushed this too quickly.

He chuckled, using one long finger to push up her chin so she would have to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed, pretty girl. I'm glad you're already thinking of us in long term because I know I am."

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "So you don't think I'm an idiot?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "No I don't. I think you're full of innocence and definitely fucking something precious." Which is why, he thought, that he knew he needed to check this Mark person out. The sooner, the better. He needed to know what he was up against.

* * *

><p>Mark paced back and forth, as much as he could in Ashley's small living room. He didn't like this. It was after eleven and she still wasn't back. He had called Austin again and he gave the same report. They were just sitting in the corner of the club, talking and then they ordered food. Austin reported that this Derek guy wasn't being touchy or too hands on. He was being a gentleman and they were talking. But he didn't like it. He checked on Emmy more times than he remembered and she was still sleeping soundly, having no clue that her mother was out with another man that wasn't her father.<p>

He shook his head, hard.

"Where the fuck did that fucking thought come from?" He asked himself out loud. He couldn't be thinking like that. She was his daughter's mother and that's it.

Damn, he wished she would hurry up and get her ass home. So he could tell her she wouldn't be going to no fucking club anymore and then he could go get laid… again.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about you." Ashley popped a fry in her mouth and grinned.<p>

He smiled. "Well, my name is Derek Huff. I am twenty-nine years old and bartending at the Dungeon is my part time job. I only do it for fun. A way to release stress and tension. I'm a high school teacher."

She gasped in delight. "You're teacher! That's so awesome. What subject do you teach?" She asked, curious.

He chuckled, liking her reaction. "I'm a math teacher, algebra."

Ashley wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You like math?" She asked with horror. "I'm sorry but this conversation must end immediately." She replied, waiting a minute before she grinned.

Derek looked worried until she smiled and then he cracked a grin. "You're adorable, pretty girl. That actually frightened me a little, but yes I like math."

She giggled. "I just don't know if we can recover from this."

He tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "Would I win some points if I coached high school football and t-ball for little ones."

She gave him a huge smile. "You coach t-ball for little kids?" She asked in awe.

He nodded. "I do. I have a nephew in t-ball. He's four and has so much energy that his single mom is just so thankful for me and t-ball."

"You have a sister that's a single mom?" She questioned in reply. Becoming more impressed by the minute.

Another nod. "I do. When she discovered she was pregnant, her then boyfriend took off scared and she hasn't heard a word from him since. But I got a wonderful little nephew out of the ugliness that is her life. Her words, not mine. She hates what Mike did, but she loves Micah more than anything and she's a wonderful mother."

"His name is Micah?"

"My sister, Daisy wanted Micah to kind of have his father's name so she thought Micah was close enough. But if you ask me, I think she named him after that dude on Paranormal Activity. She has a big thing for all things paranormal."

Ashley laughed. "I've seen that movie. I like it. It's creepy though."

"I'll agree with that one for sure."

She propped her chin in her hand, leaning forward. "So you know a little about single mothers which gives you points. You teach t-ball and high school football which gives you points and you're good looking bartender so that gives you points too. But the math teacher is taking away some of those points."

He groaned then leaned forward so their noses were close to touching. "How about if I told you that I was a really good kisser. Would that give me points?"

She took a small breath. He just took them in a different direction, but she wanted to follow. "Well… I couldn't just take your word for it, Derek." Her voice shaky and low.

He growled low in his throat. "I was hoping you would say that." He leaned closer…

* * *

><p>"I need another fucking report, Austin. What've you got?" Mark demanded.<p>

Just then Austin inhaled sharply before cursing. Mark didn't like the tone of Austin's voice. He knew immediately that something was up and it wasn't good.

"The fuck, Man?" Mark hissed impatiently.

"He just kissed her, Sir." Austin spoke through clenched teeth. He knew his boss wouldn't like the news. Hell, he didn't like it. The whole office knew that Mark and Ashley would end up together, the bet was just _when_ it would happen.

Mark didn't like that at all, but what he absolutely abhorred was the rage that flowed through his veins. He didn't understand why the thought of Ashley kissing another man made the rage course through him so violently, he was having a hard time controlling it. That rage helped him so well in his business but here with his daughter, without any outlet, it was unwelcomed. He needed to get out, but he didn't trust anyone alone with his daughter. Except Glenn, but he wanted to be here to confront Ashley when she got home, but maybe right now with the rage coursing through his blood stream, he shouldn't confront her at all. He might end up doing something or even saying something he would regret.

"Fuck that shit."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Nothing. Just let me know when they leave."

"Yes, Sir."

Mark hung up the phone and did the only thing he knew at the moment to get rid of the rage that was fixing to take him under. He got down on the floor and started with two handed push-ups. When he reached two hundred, he switched to one hand–his left, doing two hundred more before switching to his right hand and doing two hundred more. Six hundred push-ups later, his blood had calmed but he wasn't happy. So he switched to sit ups. And several hundred in, he received a text.

**Coming home. Cab. **

Mark didn't like the cab part. Where the fuck was Kim?

**The fuck Kim? **

**Went home with two men… twins.**

Are you fucking serious? That news didn't help Mark's rage. He didn't know what was going to happen when Ashley finally got home but she wasn't going to like him at all.

Oh.

Fucking.

Well.

He got to his feet and after throwing some water on his face, he went to the kitchen–the furthest from Emma's room and waited for Ashley to get home.

* * *

><p>Ashley walked through her front door feeling a little woozy. She wasn't drunk. She felt happy. When Derek's lips touched hers, disappointment reared its ugly head. It didn't send off the sparks like Mark's kisses did. Which were usually meant to punish, by the way.<p>

"Don't forget that, Ash." She said to herself. But once she let herself go and into the kiss, she melted. He was sweet and wonderful and he's a great kisser. And he's a teacher! She couldn't believe it when he told her. He hadn't a said a word to her when she told him she was an elementary school teacher. She just couldn't believe how perfect he was. He was attentive and sweet, but he had this bad boy edge that she found attractive. And he coached t-ball so he liked little kids and his sister was a single mom so he kind of understood what her life was like.

It was quiet in the house and she knew Emmy was asleep but she couldn't help but wonder where her mom was. She guessed asleep but when she passed by the living room, she wasn't on the couch. It wouldn't be the first time her mom went to sleep in her bed but it was rare. She entered, dropped her small bag on the counter, and turned on the light.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Mark's harsh voice boomed in the quiet kitchen and Ashley jumped, spinning around at the same time. "What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked to see him there this late at night showing on her face.

He was standing in front of her, using his height against her. He loomed over her, looking scary and very ticked off.

"Fuck what I'm doing here. What the fuck are you wearing and where the fuck have you been? It's after midnight, woman."

She took a step back and hit the counter. He didn't come closer but she felt like he was on top of her for some reason. He just seemed really pissed off. She didn't understand why and she didn't like it nor care for it.

"It's none of your business where I've been and where is my mother? What have you done with her?"

The look he gave her could have melted ice. "I haven't done a fucking thing with your mother. She left a while ago, giving me time with Emmy."

"She–"

He cut her off. "The fuck were you?"

Her teeth clenched. "It's none of your business, Calaway."

His eyes, flashing fire, narrowed in on her and he was tightening his fists so hard, his fingers were turning white. She only managed to piss him off more. Not that she cared. She only noticed because he looked even scarier.

"None of my business?" He asked and she nodded. "It is my business when the mother of my daughter is out flaunting her tits and ass and whoring herself out." He shouted at her.

Ashley, unable to control herself, slapped him hard across the face. He barely flinched, but his eyes went darker. Ashley ignored the frightening look on his face and focused on her anger.

"I'm so sick of you calling me a whore. I was not _flaunting_ anything and I am NOT a whore."

He took a step closer to her and she inhaled sharply. The look on his face was scaring her witless. "Then what would you call that dress you're wearing. You're not wearing a bra and it barely covers your pussy, little girl."

She was render speechless for a minute. She had never had anyone talk to her like that before. She wasn't quite sure what to think about it or the small shiver it sent down her spine. "That's just ignorant. First off, this dress reaches almost to my knees and second, there was a lot of women at the club that was showing more cleavage than I am. You're being overly dramatic, Calaway."

His nostrils flared and he took another step closer. "You're not other women, Ashley. You're Emmy's mother. My daughter's mother. And you're the one being ignorant if you think that man you met tonight… you know the one you were throwing yourself at, wasn't out to just get in your pants. All he wants is a taste of that pussy you've got. That's it." He hissed.

She didn't know what to say first but she chose to ignore the shiver once again the curled down her spine. Then it suddenly occurred to her.

"YOU HAD ME FOLLOWED!" She screamed at him, completely forgetting about her daughter sleeping down the hall and ignoring the look on Calaway's face.

"It's a good thing I did seeing how you threw yourself at the first man that showed you a little fucking attention. So fucking pathetic."

Ashley shook her head, knowing this conversation was going nowhere. Calaway didn't know her at all and he never would because he didn't have any care or concern for her. "I'm done."

She went to walk away but was halted in her tracks when Mark grabbed her arm. "The fuck you think you're going?"

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm done with this conversation and I'm done with you." She replied quietly. Not because she was scared but because she was just tired. Tired of it all...

He yanked her hard and she staggered against him. "We're done only when I saw we are, little girl."

She wrenched her arm from his grasp and took several steps back. "I say we're done because you don't know me and you don't care to get to know me. You only see me as Emmy's mother, but for some reason you've painted this distorted picture of me and it's the wrong one."

"It's not too far off, Ashley. You were kissing some man you just met in a club because he bought you a few drinks. I've heard of like mother like daughter, but I was sure she would have taught you better than that." He sneered.

For the second time that night she slapped him and it felt good. This time, however he reacted. Using one hand he grabbed her hand and with the other he grasped her chin, forcing her to hold still. He pulled her close so their bodies were touching.

"That's the second time you've slapped me in a matter of minutes. I thought I told you there would be consequences if you struck me?" She knew by the look on his face that he was enjoying this.

"You called my mom a slut. You've been calling me names all evening. You deserved both of them and a lot more."

He bought his head closer, their noses almost touching. "What happened to that innocent little school teacher act, little girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered, her voice almost incoherent.

He smirked. "Oh I think you do. I think that's all it was, an act. In fact maybe you like it rough. Is that it? I think all you are is a little whore but you like coming across as innocent. Pulls the men in. They find it sexy. Is that it, little girl. Innocent, sweet school teacher by day and a wild, sexy whore that likes it rough by night."

Ashley couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. She didn't know why he treated her like this. She hated it. She hated the way it made her feel and she hated him. She hated it even more because he was enjoying every second of this.

"Don't pull tears on me, little girl. They won't work on me." He replied, gripping her face a little tighter. She was sure he was going to leave behind bruises. "Did he get a taste of you, Ashley? I know he got a taste of that hot little mouth, but what about that pussy? Did he get a taste of that? Mmmm, I bet he did. Are you still wet and sore from his cock or did he leave you wanting?" He growled suddenly and his voice lowered. "Did he satisfy you, baby? I bet he didn't make you scream like I could." His lips brushed hers in a soft caress and she shivered.

He brought their bodies even closer, pressing himself against her. She felt his hardness against her stomach and she moaned. He lifted her onto the counter and pressed himself harder against her core. "I bet you're soaking wet for me. Aren't ya, little girl? So wet my cock would just slide right in. Deep inside your soft, warm pussy." His lips traveled across her jaw to her ear. "Fuck, I bet you taste sweet too." His hands went to her bare thighs and begin to travel upward. She was having a hard time concentrating on anything as his mouth continued to kiss, nip, and lick at her skin. Her nipples were hard, her breasts sore and swollen. Her sex was hot and throbbing. She wanted to throw herself at him and beg him to relieve her of her virginity.

His hands had reached her panties and she was so close, she was afraid she was going to self-combust. His thumb skimmed over her panties, over the very core of her and she convulsed in her arms. She just had her very first man-induced orgasm.

Mark growled and buried his face in her neck. "Fuck that was fucking hot as shit. He didn't satisfy you at all, did he baby?"

At that reminder she came alive in his arms. She pushed and beat against his chest, catching him off guard he stepped back. She immediately got down and got far away from him as possible. He looked bewildered, not quite sure what had just happened.

"I'm going to bed. Alone. I want you to leave. I understand Emma is your daughter and you can come see her whenever you want but stay away from me. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me."

Without giving him a chance to reply, she walked away. When she knew he couldn't see her anymore, she ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She sank to her knees in front of the door and cried. He just gave her the first orgasm she had ever had by a man and ruined it all in the same night and within seconds of each other. He thought she had been with another man and then allowed him to touch her as well. He thought she was nothing but a slut and crap, maybe she was. Once thing was for certain, she had to stay far away from him as possible.

She froze when she heard his footsteps outside her door.

"This isn't over, little girl. I get it. I shouldn't have touched you and I won't do it again. But if you think I'm going to allow you to act like a whore around my daughter, you're sadly mistaken. Think about that."

She waited until she heard the front door shut before she curled in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she slept on her bedroom floor, but when she woke up, she heard crying. At first she thought it was her, but then she realized it was Emmy crying in her bedroom. Emma rarely woke in the middle of the night and when she did it was never good.<p>

Ashley jumped up, ignoring the pains in her back and face and ran to her daughter's room. Emmy sat in the middle of her bed, crying her little eyes out.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Wet, momma. Peed, Momma." She sobbed.

Ashley frowned, turned on the light and crossed the room to her daughter's bed. She pulled back the covers and sure enough, Emmy and the bed was soaked.

"Are you wearing panties, Emmy?" She asked, already knowing the answer to that very stupid question.

Emma nodded.

She picked up her daughter and carried her towards the bathroom, ignoring her dress. She didn't care about that. Emmy was much more important.

"Did Mark put you to bed, baby girl?"

"Ark did. Funny." She replied.

Ashley sighed. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know, but she wanted to lash out at him. She wanted to yell and scream and kick like a toddler about how unfair all of this was, but it was pointless. Mark hated her. He despised her. He wanted her out of Emmy's life. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she wasn't going out without a fight. He would have to kill her before she allowed him to take Emmy.

As they entered the bathroom, small fingers touched her face and she focused on Emmy. "What, Momma?" Emmy asked, touching her face.

Ashley glanced in the bathroom mirror and almost cried again when she saw the bruises on her face. No wonder her jaw ached. Mark had left bruises. Just great. How was she going to explain that to everyone?

She placed Emmy on her feet and stripped them both. She turned on the small radio she kept in the bathroom. She then turned the water on and when she got the temperature she wanted, she stepped in with Emmy on her hip. She quickly cleaned them both then stepped under the spray of water and rocked Emmy back to sleep. She hadn't done this since Emmy was a baby, but she always loved it. And it never failed to put her right back to sleep. Once she knew Emmy was completely out, she turned off the water and stepped out of the tub.

Dripping water on the floor, she grabbed two towels and walked her bedroom. She laid Emma on the bed, quickly dried her off, and then dressed her. She put her in a pull-up and one of her own t-shirts. It was a little big, but it didn't matter. She placed her daughter under the covers, dried herself off, pulling a t-shirt on herself, crawled into bed beside Emmy and cried herself to sleep. Again.

* * *

><p>Mark walked into the sleazy bar and looked around. He didn't take long to find her, she stood out from the rest dressed in nothing but a bra and a skirt that barely covered the pussy he was about to fuck. He stalked over to her, and when she finally noticed him, the smile she gave made him want to heave.<p>

Her name was Cherry and he had been fucking her on and off for years. She was rough around the edges, having smoked, drink, and fucking men for years. Her hair was bleached blond, her eyes were a stoned blue and she had more wrinkles than a Shar Pei. But she always wanted him. He continued to tell her that he would never settle down, but she continued to think that he would eventually come to his senses. He knew better, she didn't. She never came to him. He only went to her and that's only when he was desperate. Like tonight.

He had upset Ashley to the point of tears. And although he told her tears didn't bother him, hers did. He hated the feeling when he saw the tears in her eyes. Like there was a knife in his heart, twisting savagely. To be honest, the feeling scared him. Instead of backing off though, he continued to push her and when he touched her, just her panties that were soaked through, she came in his fucking arms and he almost came in his fucking pants. She was innocent. He almost had a feeling that she was a virgin, but he wasn't entirely sure of that one. She actually came apart in his arms. That had been one of the sweetest fucking things in had ever seen in his life. Her eyes had been closed, he was sure she hadn't even realized it, but she had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Then he ruined it by opening his mouth. She had pushed him away and ran like her ass was on fire. And when he followed her, he had her crying. Crying so hard and so brutal, it was almost like her heart was being ripped from her chest.

But… instead of walking away, he couldn't help but open his fucking mouth once again. He didn't really believe she was a whore, but he couldn't allow her to get close to him for any reason. He couldn't allow her to like him because the day she realized she liked him, even a little, he would have her naked in a second and be buried so deep inside that pussy he was almost for certain had never been breached, never been touched, had never even seen a man's cock. She couldn't have her. If she became important to him, then she became prey for his enemies. Oh but he wanted her and he wanted her bad. Which is why he was here, seeking out Cherry. He was very fucking desperate.

"Hey Sug. Sooo glad to see you here."

He ignored her, grabbed her hand and yanked her behind him, to the rest rooms. With the door locked, he turned her away from him, forced her to bend over and lifted her skirt.

She moaned. "I just love it when you're this rough. Turns me on even more." She whispered heatedly, her hands bracing herself on the porcelain sink.

He grunted, his fingers finding her overly used pussy. She was soaked alright. Fuck, he was almost sure she had already had sex with another man, but unfortunately right now he just didn't give a fucking shit. He pulled a condom out of his pocket as he yanked his cock out of the confines of his jeans. Come Monday, he would be getting a full work up. He didn't need any STDs and he wasn't quite so sure about Cherry anymore.

With one quick thrust, he was buried deep inside Cherry, who screamed like he was killing her. He fucked her hard, ramming into her pussy with such velocity that he was almost sure that any minute she was going to bang her head on the wall in front of her. He didn't care. He fucked her until she had come screaming bloody hell three fucking times and he still hadn't had any release. She wasn't tight, she didn't feel good. He was losing his patience. He waited until she came again before pulling out, forcing her to her knees and fucking her mouth. She took it willingly and he took it all. He didn't give an inch, and he didn't remove the condom either. She didn't care though. She sucked and licked him like a lollipop. He dropped his head back and did what he'd been trying not to do. He pretended it was Ashley on her knees in front of him. He pretended it was Ashley's mouth he was fucking, her moans and whimpers he was hearing and he came violently inside the condom.

Without a word, he pulled away, threw away the condom, tucked his dick inside his pants, zipped and walked out. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of trouble that was Ashley and he wasn't sure if he wanted to sink or swim.


	8. Interference

**OMG! THE OUT POUR THAT CHAPTER 7 PRODUCED SHOCKED AND SURPRISED ME, BUT I LOVED IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MY READERS. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU GUYS ARE NOT ONLY ENJOYING THIS STORY, BUT LIKING IT AS WELL. KEYNADOG963, RANDYORTONRULES62, KEPOUROS, SONIB89, KEEPER OF OZ, CORTICARTE APA LAGRANGES, DARK CREED, WHATEVACRAZYGIRL, COUGAR3371, AND KAKASHITSHOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THEY NEVER FAIL TO BRIGHTEN MY DAY... HELL, MY WEEK! **

Enjoy Dearys... :-)

Chapter Eight  
>Interference<p>

**Saturday April 5, 2014**

Mark frowned when she opened the door. Something was different about her. He couldn't quite place what it was but he knew immediately something was different... no something was wrong. Her face was guarded and her eyes were blank. And she looked tired. His eyes watched her closely as she unlocked the screen door and she stepped back to allow him entrance.

"Emmy is in the back yard. I bought her a new ball this morning so I told her she could play in the yard with it." She told him in monotone voice.

When she turned to walk away from him, he caught what was so different about her. He grabbed her upper arm to stop her. She went to struggling against him, trying to free herself.

"Stop moving, woman." He growled.

She didn't. If anything she struggled harder. "Then let go of my arm." She replied, her voice shaking.

He knew her attitude was his fault, but she was gonna have to get over it. He was an ass. It was engrained into his personality, who he was. He ignored her struggling, using his free hand to bring her face to his so their eyes would meet.

"Why are you wearing make-up?" He asked, suspicious.

She inhaled sharply and began to struggle harder. "None of your damn business, Calaway. I can wear make-up if I want to and besides who says I don't anyway." She asked him angrily.

He brought her closer to his large frame. "You're forgetting, little girl. I've had your skin under my mouth and on my tongue, I know for a fact you don't wear make-up. So why are you?" He asked again, his eyes watching hers.

She sighed. "I just am. Go play with Emmy. I told you were coming and she wants to see you."

He shook his head and walked towards the bathroom, dragging her behind him. She protested the whole way and he ignored her. When they reached the bathroom, he grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. Turning to her, he let her arm go to grasp her face in his hand and he wiped the make-up off her face. She struggled continuously throughout the ordeal but she was no match for his strength.

"Calaway, knock it off." She yelled at him, trying to knock his hands lose.

When he saw the reason why she was wearing make-up, he gasped in shock and abruptly let her go. She stumbled back against the wall. She grabbed the wash cloth from his hand and finished what he started.

"Great. Now I have to reapply it. I had it perfect. No one could see."

"Leave it." His voice was almost whisper soft.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? Why?" She questioned, shaking her head. "I don't want it visible."

"Leave it." Mark growled again, louder.

She turned to look at him. "You're pissed." She stated.

His jaw was locked tight, his eyes on her bruises. His eyes were now a dark jade and they flashed fire. He didn't say anything, hell he couldn't. He was render speechless. He had never hurt a female in his life and now… he was staring at the evidence that he had indeed hurt a woman. A defenseless woman. One he could easily pick up and break in half. He was pissed. And this time he had no one to blame but himself.

He stalked passed her without a word, careful not to touch her. He got halfway down the hall and changed his mind, he walked back to the bathroom. He caught her eye in the bathroom mirror. He could see her visibly shaking at his presence and that only pissed him off further.

"I won't ever hurt Emma. I need you to trust me on that. And I won't touch you again, but for me to keep that true you are not allowed to see other men."

She gaped at him. "What? That's ridiculous. I can date any one I want to, Calaway." She assured him.

He took a deep breath and took a step closer, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm only going to tell you this once so listen closely. If you so much as look at another man, I'll make sure he disappears and no one will ever find him."

Ashley gasped and shook her head. "You're not serious."

Mark gave her a cruel laugh and his eyes held no humor. In fact, they were cold and emotionless. "Baby, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I've told you before to never fuck with me. I wasn't joking about that. Now I'm not going to tell you again. You. Will. Not. Date. Are we clear?"

"Why?" She asked in utter shock.

His eyes slowly traveled the length of her body, lingering in certain places. "You're Emmy's mother and that means you need to behave like a mother." He gave her that as a reason, but it wasn't even close.

She knew better. "That's a bunch of crock, Calaway. All single mothers date."

He shook his head. "Not you. If you need an itch scratched, you come to me."

Her lip curled in disgust. "I don't want you." She told him, lying.

He cocked an eyebrow, amusement on his face. "Want me to prove that's a lie, little girl."

She swallowed hard. "No, but I don't see why I can't date. I want to date." She stated firmly.

He reached out and with one huge hand, he cupped the back of her neck and drew her closer to him, bringing her to her toes. He brushed her mouth with his, nipping her with his teeth. She whimpered and in response he growled.

"It's simple, woman. If I can't have you, no other man will." He sneered before abruptly letting her go and walking out of the bathroom.

He didn't want her, but what he said was true. If he couldn't then no other could either. She wasn't a woman met to date and have sex with other men. And eventually she would get horny enough and come begging him for some release. And because he was such a gentleman, he would have to oblige her.

He found Emmy in the back yard, kicking around a ball that had a picture of two bitches on it. One bitch was blond in a blue dress and the other was brunette in frumpy clothes. He shook his head, not understanding why she bought his daughter this ball.

"Hi Ark!" She called out to him, a smile on her innocent angel face.

He ran to her, capturing her tightly in his arms and throwing her up in the air. She giggled and shouted for him to do it again and again. He tossed her in the air a few more times before setting her back on her feet and chasing her around the yard. An hour later, it was lunch time for her and then nap time for them both. He was wore out. He had always thought he was shape. Chasing after a two year for an hour made him see otherwise.

Once they had washed their hands, the three of them were seated at the kitchen table, hot dogs and macaroni and cheese on their plates. He hadn't have hot dogs since he was a kid. He dug in with gusto, smiling when Emma did the same thing.

"Yum, Ark." She said around a mouthful of hot dog.

He nodded. "Yes it is, Snowflake. Very yummy." He replied, winking at her and making her giggle.

He smiled and glanced at Ashley. She was smiling at their daughter, but her eyes were haunted, guarded. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He wondered if Ashley trusted him around Emmy. She left the make-up off like he asked so the bruises were visible. He needed a daily reminder until those bruises disappeared. He still couldn't believe he left bruises on her fair skin.

"Emmy, there's something important we have to tell you."

Mark, pulled from his thoughts, frowned, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Emmy just nodded and watched her mother, waiting for this something important.

"You know Gracie from day care?" She asked Emmy slowly. Emmy nodded, shoveling another bite of cheesy noodles in her mouth. Ashley took a deep breath. "Well you know that man that picks Gracie up from day care every afternoon and takes her home?"

Again Emmy nodded. "Her daddy." She said softly. To Mark, it almost sounded to him as if she was sad. Where the hell was Ashley going with this?

"Mark is your daddy, Emmy." Ashley stated softly, watching Emmy closely.

Mark gaped at Ashley in surprise, not sure if wanted to kiss her or just take her to bed in gratitude. He so wanted to hear Emmy call him daddy, but that was definitely one thing he hadn't wanted to push.

"Ark."

Emmy's voice pulled his attention back to her and he found her watching him smiling. He returned her smile and then without another word, she went back to her lunch. He was so dying to hear her call him daddy, he wanted to demand her to say it right then, but he didn't want it to be forced. So he had to wait patiently.

After a few minutes of silence, Emmy spoke again.

"Done, Momma."

Ashley got up, cleaned Emmy's face and hands and then pulled her out of the high school. She stopped at by his side and without a word, Emmy leaned down and kissed his cheek, giggling as she did so. Ashley gave him a small smile before carrying her to her room. She wasn't gone long.

"She was out the moment her head hit the pillow." Ashley smiled. "You really wore her out."

He nodded as he got up, helping her clean the kitchen. She waved him away, pulling a beer from the fridge and handing it to him. "Go relax or something. I've got this." She said, turning her back on him.

He frowned, watching her as she moved around the kitchen. "Why did you tell her that?" He asked, placing the untouched beer on the table.

Ashley glanced at him over her shoulder. "Tell her what?"

He blinked in confusion. Wait. Was it that he was confused or her? "You told her that I was her father, Ashley. Why?"

Ashley stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. He almost winced at the sight of her bruises once again. Almost.

"Why wouldn't I tell her? You are her father. She can't keep calling you Ark, can she? Or would you prefer that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart, little girl." He warned her. "I just figured you didn't want her to call me dad."

Ashley licked her lips, Mark followed the movement with his eyes, wishing it was his tongue on her lips. He shook his head. Bad time to get a hard on.

"I don't want her calling you anything especially dad or daddy, but I can't deny the fact that you are her father or the fact that you do want to be a part of her life. You're good with her and she's crazy about you."

He nodded, trying his damnedest to hide his surprise at her words. "So you know I won't hurt her?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "I trust you on that but I can promise you that if I ever seen a bruise on her I can't explain, that will be the last day you ever see her and I will have you arrested." She informed him.

"That's not going to be a problem." Was his reply.

Ashley nodded and turned back to cleaning the kitchen.

"I've–"

"I was-"

They both spoke at the same time. Ashley smiled thoughtfully. "Go ahead." She offered.

"I've got to run a few errands. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Mark told her.

She turned back once again to face him. "That's fine. I was wondering if you wanted to watch Emmy this evening."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're asking me?"

She nodded. "I already asked my mom but she didn't even answer her phone." Ashley frowned. "Which was a little weird, but my mom can be weird at times so do you?"

He nodded, fighting the smile that was trying to force its way through at the mention of her mother. "I do. Where will you be?" He asked, watching her, waiting for to lie.

"I'm going out with Mary Lou this evening. We'll probably have dinner and girl chats and then catch a sappy chick flick." Ashley replied, keeping a straight face.

He was pretty sure she was lying but he didn't call her on it.

He shrugged. Fuck it. "You're lying."

Her eyes widened for a second before returning to their normal size. "No, I'm not. She asked me the other day and I agreed."

He smiled a casual grin as he casually walked over to her. He leaned down until their noses touched. "Just remember what I said, little girl. So much as a look and he disappears. You don't wanna think about what I'll do to him if he touches you."

He didn't wait for her response as he turned and walked out of the kitchen and out of her house.

* * *

><p>Ashley opened the door and quickly pulled Mary Lou inside. "Oh thank God you're here, I need your help."<p>

Mary Lou's eyes widened upon seeing Ashley's face. "What happened? How did you get those bruises?" She asked.

She shook her head and motioned for her friend to follow her into the kitchen. "Sit down please and I'll fix us some lemonade." She urged Mary Lou as she set about getting their drinks.

"Ashley, are you in trouble?" Mary asked, concerned as she watched her friend. Her movements were jerky and hurried.

"No… well… I don't know… I don't think so." She stuttered as she gave Mary Lou her lemonade and then sat down across from her.

"I need you to come with me this evening. Do you think you can? Oh… you probably already have plans, don't you?" She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

Mary touched her arm gently as if not to spook her. Ashley looked up. "I don't have plans so I can come with you, but where? What's going on?"

Ashley groaned. "I have a date tonight." She whined.

Mary Lou frowned. "I thought that was a good thing. You told me this morning that you liked him and that he was a good guy."

"I do and he is. The problem isn't him, it's Mark."

Mary was confused. "What about Mark? I thought you two weren't involved."

Another groaned escaped her mouth. "We're not. He hates me. He only sees me as Emmy's mom but he doesn't want me to date."

"Why?" She asked, taking a drink of her lemonade.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's worried that I'll meet someone and Emmy will like him better or something." She shrugged again. "I don't know, Mare. He's a first class asshole. But he loves Emma. Oh he's crazy about her."

"Yeah, I've seen him interact with her. He's a natural." Ashley nodded in agreement, but remained silent. She continued staring off into space, thinking about Mark and what his problem was. He didn't want her. He made that clear. Oh he liked messing with her head, but he didn't want her. Not like she wanted him. She was going to have to be honest with herself. She wanted that infuriating man. She wanted him to strip her of her virginity and take her to heights she had never experienced, but she would never admit that to anyone but herself and most especially not to him. He would surely just laugh at her.

"So you want me to come with you on your date?" Mary Lou asked, pulling Ashley from her crazy cuckoo thoughts.

Ashley nodded. "We're meeting at the French Room and I want you to come with."

Mare's eyes widened. "The French Room! Ashley, that place is really expensive." She commented.

Ashley nodded absently. "It was his idea. I've never been. So will you come with me?"

Mary Lou padded her hand. "Of course I'll come with you, but first tell me why. And how you got those bruises."

So Ashley explained what happened last night when she came home and Mark was waiting for her. She told Mary a little what Mark had said but not all of it. She could never repeat some of things he said. The language he used wasn't her and it never would be.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley! Are you sure he's okay to be around Emma. I know I've seen them together and he obviously adores her, but what if she gets cranky and he can't handle her." Mary Lou exclaimed, concerned for both Ashley and Emma.

Ashley shook her head. "He's patient with her. I can't see him hurting her. And when he saw the bruises on me, he was upset with himself."

"So why do you want me to come with you tonight? I guess I'm still a little confused."

Ashley sighed. That made two of them. "He doesn't want me to date anyone but I thought with you there, you could be…" She shrugged.

"A chaperone?" Mare teased with a soft smile.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah… do you mind?"

She giggled. "Nah. It'll be the hottest date I've had in months." She wagged her eyebrows and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>"What time will you be back?" He asked as she headed for the front door. Wearing a simple black dress that reached her knees and covered her tits, she was sexy as sin. He didn't want her leaving the house dressed like that, but she insisted it was just Mary Lou. And he liked Mary Lou. She was as innocent as Ashley was or so he thought.<p>

Her hair was pulled up in a classic bun and she had added make-up once again to cover up the bruises. This time he allowed it.

She shrugged. "I don't know. We're having dinner and then we're going to see a movie."

He nodded. "What movie?"

"The Fault in Our Stars. A total sappy movie for chicks." She smiled.

He nodded again. "What time does Emmy go to bed?"

"Around 8 or 8:30 and make sure she's got a pull-up on."

He looked confused. "Pull-up? What the hell is that?"

Ashley giggled. She couldn't help it. "Ask Emma, she'll tell you where they are."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Emmy, come say good bye." She called out to her daughter.

Emma came running down the hall and flung herself into her mother's arms. Ashley gave her daughter a hug and a kiss good bye before handing her over to Mark and giving him a smile of good bye.

As soon as she walked at the door, Mark was on the phone.

* * *

><p>Ashley made it to the restaurant at a quarter after seven. She wanted to meet Mary Lou there early before Derek got there. She saw Mare standing by the front door and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was so worried that Mary Lou would back out. Not to be mean but because she would be too scared.<p>

"Thank you so much for coming." Ashley gushed, giving Mary Lou a huge hug.

"You know you can always count on me." She replied returning the hug.

The headed inside and found a table for four. They both order ice tea and waited for Derek to arrive. Ashley wasn't sure how Derek would react when he saw that she wasn't alone. She still wasn't exactly sure how she could explain this whole crazy situation to Derek. She liked him and she hoped this thing didn't scare him off.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Mare's voice brought Ashley to the present.

"I am I guess." She shrugged. She was totally confused right now. She liked Derek, but he wasn't Mark and only Mark got her heart racing.

"Are you worried about Derek's reaction or about Mark finding out?"

Ashley whimpered. "I think I'm more worried about Mark finding out. He was so serious, Mare. I really think he would hurt Derek."

Mary Lou bit her lip and nodded. "Then maybe the best thing to do would be to push Mark out of your life." She offered her advice.

"I can't do that do that Emma. She loves him. But I am talking to a lawyer Monday afternoon. I called this morning to confirm that after what happened last night. And I'm glad I did after this morning."

"You've been a busy girl this morning." Mary observed.

Ash nodded. "I have been. Derek called early to ask me on this date. I called my mom to find out why she left last night and to ask her to baby sit but she wouldn't answer." She then called Mary Lou because she needed to talk someone about a few things and she didn't think Kim was the right person. Not this time. And then after Mark had arrived and made his demands, she called Mary Lou back and begged her to come over. And thank God Mary Lou didn't let her down, but she wasn't the type to do that.

"What did the lawyer have to say?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "He wants to wait to talk to me about it all before he makes any assessment."

"Sounds like a darn good lawyer."

"He is. He's–"

"Hey. What's this?" They were interrupted by Derek giving Ashley a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to Ashley.

"Hey. Derek this is my friend, Mary Lou. Mare, this is Derek."

They exchanged niceties before Derek turned to look at Ashley. "Pretty girl, I like your friend, but I'm into you. So what's going on?"

Ashley, chewing on her bottom lip, sighed. "Mark doesn't want me to date anyone right now. I think he's worried that he'll have competition when it comes to Emmy's attention. So I asked Mary Lou here so it would be less of a date."

Derek cocked an eyebrow. He didn't believe it was Emmy's attention he was worried about. It was Ashley's. Derek wasn't stupid. Ashley was a beautiful girl and any idiot could see that. No, Mark wanted Ashley for himself. But Derek wasn't backing down.

"So Mark knows you're here with me and Mary Lou?" He asked, curious.

Ashley lowered her eyes and shook her head. Touching her chin with the tip of his finger he brought her eyes back up. "He doesn't, does he?"

Ashley shook her head. "I didn't want to have to deal with an explaining anything. Are you upset?" She asked. She didn't really want to have to explain what Mark had said.

"What's this guy's name again?" Derek asked casually. He really wanted to know this guy's name.

"His name is Mark Calaway. He owns a car shop where they work on classic cars." She explained, but Derek had quit listening after hearing Mark's last name. He knew that name from somewhere, but it was ringing quite clear. Where the hell did he know that name from?

"Derek, I'm so sorry. You're not too upset are you?" Ashley asked, clearly worried.

He brushed a gentle kiss across her mouth. "I'm not upset at all at you, pretty girl. You've done nothing wrong. I'm a little peeved at this Calaway character for upsetting you and giving you ultimatums, but we'll deal with it, pretty girl."

He signaled the waitress for a beer and gave his attention back to Ashley. "How is Emma?" He asked.

Ashley smiled. "She's good. She's with Mark and she loves Mark. Well, she calls him Ark." Ashley giggled at that and Derek smiled.

Damn, she was adorable, he thought.

A bald man suddenly appeared at Ashley's side. Derek didn't like the look of him and stood up. Ashley looked over her shoulder and frowned. She turned to look at him.

"Bond, what are you doing here?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Mark had followed her yet again.

Steve bent close to her so his lips touched her ear. "I've been sent to bring you home." He told her quietly.

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving." She told him.

He cleared his throat. "Little lady, I've got orders to carry you out of here if you don't come with me. And you know I take my orders very seriously." His tone was even, but she knew he was serious.

Her eyes pleaded with him and Steve felt that look to his soul. She liked this Derek guy and his boss was just messing with her. But he had orders and he wouldn't disobey those orders. His lips touched her ear once again.

"Emmy needs you. She doesn't feel well." He pulled back, giving her a wink.

Ashley knew right then that Emmy was fine. He was giving her an out without embarrassment involvement.

She nodded. "I need to go then." She turned back to Derek and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry but Emmy isn't feeling well. I've got to go."

Derek nodded, staying quiet. He brushed another kiss across her mouth. "I hope she's okay." He replied, but his eyes gave him away. He knew what was going on. He knew that Emma was fine. She hated this. She told Mary Lou good bye, promising to call her later and left with Austin trailing behind her.

She was mad. She was furious. She was pissed. She was disgusted. And she was hurting. Calaway hated her. He made that clear so why was he doing this to her. She was so upset she was on the verge of tears. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or just hit him a time or two. Or maybe three.

She was climbing into her vehicle when Steve stopped her. She met his eyes and gritted her teeth.

"What does he want now?" She asked exasperated.

"He gave strict instructions that I drive you home." He pointed over his shoulder and she saw John standing there. "John will drive your car back to your house."

Without a word to Steve because after all this wasn't his fault, she walked silently to his huge black SUV. He helped her climb in and for the entire thirty minute drive, she sat in silence trying her best not to burst into tears. Steve tried to engage her in conversation but she couldn't talk. She was honestly afraid if she opened her mouth she would start crying. When Steve pulled up in front of her house, she jumped out and ran. She ran up her front steps and through the front door. She walked quietly towards the kitchen, the house dark and quiet so she knew Emmy was already asleep.

When she came to the entrance of the kitchen, she took one look at Mark who stood there smiling smugly, and she launched herself at him. His eyes widened for a second before he realized what was happening. She screamed at him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pummeled his massive chest with her fists. And for once, he let her. He let her hit him, catching him once in the jaw, as she cried and screamed at him. After several minutes, she finally sagged against him. He held her close to his large frame as she calmed herself down.

"You done?" He asked gruffly.

She yanked herself away from him and took several steps back to put some space between them. She took several deep breaths before giving him her eyes.

"Why?" Her voice strangely calm, but a little hoarse.

He smiled once again. "I told you what would happen, little girl. I warned you."

"He didn't do anything to you. He didn't do anything to me. It was a date. I'm allowed to date, Calaway."

"He kissed you. Several times from what I heard. So he did something that I didn't like. And he's messing with something that doesn't belong to him, but to me so he did do something there to."

Ashley was confused and it showed on her pretty face. "He hasn't even met Emma. How is he messing with her?"

Mark chuckled and took a step closer. "He gets close to you, he gets close to my daughter. That's messing with her. That's not going to happen." He gave her as an excuse because he didn't quite understand his feelings towards his daughter's mother.

"That's stupid. You can't run my life. You can't run Emma's either."

"I'm Mark Calaway, woman and I can do whatever the fuck I want. Now I warned you what would happen to Derek–"

She interrupted him. "You can't be serious. You can't–" She couldn't even continue in that direction.

He shook his head. "Oh I won't kill him this time because it was you that fucked up, but trust me when I tell you this, little girl, the next time you deliberately disobey me, he will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Ashley shivered at the tone of his voice. He was scaring the crap out of her so she nodded. "Yeah. Clear."

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "That's my good girl." He stated. "Emmy went to sleep about twenty minutes ago. She has on a pull-up. The next time I do something that upsets my daughter you need to let me know. Clear?"

Ashley nodded again, seething silently. Without another word, Mark walked out. She waited until she heard the front door shut before she crumpled on the kitchen floor and cried. She didn't know who Mark was and what he did, but he was scaring her. She thanked God that she had an appointment with a lawyer on Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday April 7, 2014<strong>

"Any news on the black Audi, Viper?" Mark asked his best tracker. It had been a productive Monday for his little crew. They had a weapons takeover and no one was hurt. Roman was at Emmy's day care and she was okay and safe. And Orton was at Ashley's house, waiting for the black Audi that they have yet to trail. However, as of Saturday, the black Audi had went underground. Mark knew he should be worried, but he had his mind on other things. But that didn't stop him from getting updates.

He propped his feet up on his desk just as Glenn popped up at his office door. He motioned for his best friend to enter his office space as Orton answered.

"No news, Sir. The Audi has not returned. Maybe they gave up." He offered.

Mark snorted. "No one that good is going to give up that easily. Not going to happen. Stay there, Viper.

"Yes Sir." He replied before hanging up.

It was late afternoon and he would be leaving soon to head towards Ashley's to see his daughter and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his little girl. Damn, she was just beautiful. And she was smart. And–

"Who the hell put that look on your face?" Glenn interrupted his thoughts.

Mark scowled. "I was thinking of Emma." Glenn gave him a 'yeah right' look which Mark ignored. "She's so damn smart. And did you know that Ashley told Emma that I'm her father."

Glenn's eyes widened in response. "Really? Damn, I'm surprised."

Mark chuckled. "Me too." He admitted.

"Did she give you a reason why?"

"Said Emma couldn't keep calling me ark." He replied.

Glenn grinned. "That was adorable."

Mark smiled too. "It was." He reflected. "But then again everything she does is fucking adorable."

They both laughed in agreement, enjoying a moment they rarely indulged. As if Mother Nature sensed their easy abandonment, life changed in a second. First Mark's personal cell, his work cell, and his office phone went off. Glenn's phone went off and at the same time Miz burst through the Mark's office door without so much as knocking. Outside the office, Mark could hear the scanners going crazy.

"The fuck, Miz?" Both Mark and Glenn ignored the phones.

Breathing heavily he answered his boss. "Viper's been shot. He's been rushed to the hospital. Boss…" He took a deep breath. "Ashley's house was shot up."


	9. Stronger & Thicker

**OH MY LOVELY, WONDERFUL READERS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME... TODAY IS TAKER TUESDAY AND I DEFINITELY HAVE AN UPDATE FOR YOU... BUT... **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO: KEPOUROS, RANDYORTONRULES62, KEYNADOG963, CORTICARTE APA LAGRANGES, SONIB89, DARK CREED, GUEST, COUGAR3371, JESSAHVI, KEEPER OF OZ, WATEVACRAZYGIRL, & HEERAH34 FOR YOUR REVIEWS... **

**NOW.. FOR THIS CHAPTER... IT TAKES YOU BACK IN THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS AND GIVES YOU MORE INSIGHT ON WHO MARK IS... SO YES... YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TUESDAY TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED AT ASHLEY'S HOUSE AND TO KNOW IF VIPER IS OKAY... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

Chapter Nine  
>Thicker &amp; Stronger<p>

**November of 2013**

"Please, I'm sorry. Please don't do this." Matthew Taylor begged as he sank to his knees on the dirt floor.

Mark Calaway tsked under his tongue, shaking his head. "You know I can't do that, Matty-boy. What kind of business man would I be if I just let you go when you owe me over fifty thousand dollars?"

Taylor wasn't a small man, but he wasn't anywhere near the height or weight of Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway. Six feet with the muscles only a true construction worker can come by, Matthew Norman Taylor had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Unfortunately for him, he had a nasty penance for making bad bets on any and all sports events. His specialty was football games. But he was shitty at it. Which is where Mark came in. Mark had a very successful business, well he had several actually but one of them was loaning money out to men such as Taylor. Taylor had borrowed forty thou just a few weeks ago and since Mark was a business man, he now owed him fifty thousand dollars. Because Taylor sucked at gambling, he didn't have the money and tried to run off without paying. That was a huge no-no.

Since Taylor was technically a first time offender, he wasn't quite smart dodging Calaway's men. Dave Bautista or the Animal as he was mostly referred to and Triple H or A.K.A, the Game. Bautista was six foot six with arms the size of tree trunks and a chest the size of a Volkswagen bug. He was covered in tattoos and had a nasty temper. Most of the men that knew Mark's little gang trembled when they saw Bautista stomping their way. Bautista was never happy. Happy was not in his vocabulary. Neither was patience or nice.

And Triple H was pretty much the only one that Bautista got along with. Two inches shorter than Bautista, H had the same massive arms and chest that Bautista did. However where Bautista was mean and crazy, H was laid back and easy going. But H enjoyed playing with his victims. Teasing them and stretching out their punishment. So while almost exact opposites, they got along remarkably well.

So Bautista and H had the job of picking up Taylor and bringing him to their boss. They tagged him and bagged him and brought him to the basement in their home, although Taylor didn't know where they were. To him, it was a concrete hole with no windows and a dirt floor. He didn't however get to see their boss right away. Oh no, first Bautista and Triple H took turns working him over. A black eye, broken nose, fractured jaw, and several cracked ribs were only the surface of the pain Taylor was dealing with. Only then did they bring in Mark.

"F-f-fifty… I-i-I thought it was forty." Taylor stuttered, blood dripping down his chin.

Mark tapped his cheek, hard. "Interest, Matty-boy."

Taylor nodded eagerly. "I promise I'll get you your money."

Mark squatted down to his eye level making Taylor blink. "Matty, who am I?" Mark asked quietly.

Taylor swallowed. "Y-y-you're Mark Calaway."

Mark brought his face even closer and Taylor's breathing increased. "Who the fuck am I?" Mark spat.

Matthew Taylor's eyes widened and he was sure he was gonna piss himself. "Y-y-you're the U-u-undertaker." He stuttered badly.

Mark rose to his feet and motioned for Bautista and Triple H to get Taylor to his feet. They obeyed immediately. "Now, Matty-boy, you know what this means, right?" He asked, turning to pin him with a look that did make Taylor piss his pants. Bautista and H chuckled softly but Taker curled his lip.

"What does it mean, Mr. Taylor when I pay you a visit?" He asked again.

Taylor swallowed hard and began to stutter violently. Mark, growing impatient planted a hard fist into Taylor's gut, making him cry out and double over once again in pain.

"You didn't answer me fast enough, Matty-boy." He taunted. "What does it mean," Mark raised his voice. "When the Undertaker pays you a visit?" He got right in Taylor's face.

"I-I-I'm gonna die."

An evil grin crossed Mark's face. "That's correct, Matty-boy. When the Undertaker pays you a visit, you die, but this time I'm gonna change things up a little."

Hope rose in Taylor's eyes. "W-w-what?"

"This is what's gonna happen, Matthew. My men here are gonna rough you up a little and then let you go. You have one week to get me my fifty thousand dollars. I don't care how you get it, just get it. Are we clear?"

Taylor nodded eagerly. "Yes Sir, I'll get you the money."

Mark grasped Taylor's chin in a hard grip, getting into his face. "If I don't have my money in one week, your death will be a painful one, Matty-boy. You won't die quickly. You'll die slow and so very torturous. Do you understand?"

Once again, Taylor nodded. "Yes Sir, but I promise I'll get you the money."

Mark let go of his chin and tapped his cheek again. "That's what I want to hear." He signaled to Bautista and H, both of them nodding with a smile. "I'll see you in a week, Mr. Taylor." He called out, leaving the room as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the concrete hell.

Exactly one week later, with his arm in a cast and his face busted all to hell, he handed over fifty thousand dollars to Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway. He was shaking scared that Calaway would kill him anyway, but when he left the lair of the Undertaker alive, he vowed silently to get his revenge against the man that everyone feared.

* * *

><p><strong>December of 2013<strong>

"Fuck, it's cold out as hell out there." Glenn commented as he entered the conference room.

Nine pairs of eyes watched him as he sat down next to his best friend and boss. He gave them all a grin. He was laid back today. That probably wasn't a good thing. It was never a good thing when Glenn came to work happy. It usually meant something happened at home that he couldn't control. He didn't like it when he couldn't control everything.

Mark as usual during a meeting, broke the silence. "We're going after a known terrorist." He stated, looking at his faithful team of eleven.

Bautista chuckled. "They're trusting us to go after a terrorist? That's fucking hilarious. What are we now? The good fucking guys?" He teased without humor.

"Shut the fuck up, Animal!" Growled Steve.

Bautista shot to his feet. "Who the fuck you think you are?" He shot back.

"SHUT UP!" Mark roared, bringing the room to a deadly calm. "Yes we're going after a terrorist because no one else will fucking touch him. He deals mainly in drugs but rumor is he just required a large shipment of illegal weapons. Assault rifles and such. Even a few explosions. As payment for bringing down this man, we get anything we find."

A murmur of approval echoed throughout the room.

"What? Seriously?" Booker T asked.

Mark gave a slight nod of his head. "Yes. The guns are ours as long as there is no record of them being found. The drugs we find is also ours and we will be taking it. However, we'll be disposing of that once we get back here. Is there any other questions before I assign teams?"

A shake of eleven heads and Mark continued. "Team alpha is myself, Rattlesnake, Animal, H, and Hollywood. Team Beta will be led by Jacobs and his team is the rest of you." Dwayne, T, Viper, and John had no problem with that. "Beta, you'll be entering from the back door while my team will go through the front door. Remember any bodies you create, you bury yourself. The government has made it clear the only one they are concerned about is Yuri Pozi. They want him alive but they don't care if he's damaged as long as he can talk. Is that clear?" A round of affirmatives rang loud and clear before Mark continued on. "Yuri is known to keep several women on tap. You know the rules there. If they're prisoners, let them go. If they come at you, restraint them only. Do not hurt them? Just because they're ignorant doesn't mean they deserve to be manhandled. If we have to restraint any of them, we'll call someone later to release them. Any questions?"

More shakes as Mark rose to his feet. "Then let's go kick some fucking ass."

After reviewing the building blue prints and several pictures of Yuri and his men, Mark's team headed out. Dressed in all black and loaded to the nines, they looked as scary as they truly were. Miz was the only one left before, but he had his own work today, making sure that his team mates and friends were safe and their equipment up to date. He manned their radios and kept track of anything funny.

They arrived at the three story building and took their places. Team beta at the back door and team alpha at the front door. When Mark gave the signal, the ten members of the baddest gang busted down the doors to a well-known terrorist. The front door was heavily armed and Mark immediately took down two men armed with assault rifles, killing them on impact. He heard feminine screams and turned his attention towards the sound. He could hear guns going off in the back of the house, but only paid attention to the women on the dirty carpeted floor. They were chained together with handcuffs. He motioned for Roman, the sweet, good looking one to check on the women.

As Roman made his way to the women, Mark and the others made their way upstairs where they heard more voices. As they made their way upstairs, they took short notice of the weapons and drugs that littered every available surface in the house. They would definitely make a fortune from this little adventure. The first two rooms they came to were empty except for the crates piled up that Mark hoped were loaded with more weapons.

Approaching the third room, they came to abrupt halt when gunfire exploded, making the door blow off its hinges. They immediately stopped moving and waited. They didn't have to wait long before a head peeked out from around the door jab. To their disappointment, it was Yuri, which meant they couldn't shoot him. So Mark did what Yuri least expected, he rushed him. Yuri, not expecting that at all, stumbled back and landed flat on his ass. The team probably would have laughed, but Mark wouldn't have approved so they just grinned and watched his back. It didn't take but a few punches to Yuri's face before Mark had him handcuff.

"Is anyone hurt?" Mark called out to his team.

"Viper's been shot." Jacobs returned.

Mark shook his head. "Fuck." He muttered and headed back towards the stairs. He jerked his thumb towards Yuri. "Watch him." He ordered his team who nodded. Mark made his way down stairs and towards Viper.

"What the fuck, Viper? You making a habit out of this?" He asked teasing his man. This made the third time in the past year that Randy had gotten shot.

Randy laughed. "It's a just flesh wound, Boss." He replied, wincing when he shrugged his shoulder.

As he got closer, Mark could make out that it was indeed a flesh wound on his upper shoulder, but even flesh wounds bled. And this one was no different. Blood poured down Viper's arm.

"Marine, take Viper to the SUV and get him patched up quickly. Betz can look at it once we get back, but for now we've got to clean this place up and move this shit out."

John Cena, Marine, quickly obeyed his boss's orders, ushering Randy out the door. Mark looked around to see if the others were okay and what he saw, he liked. His men worked well together and although they may not always get along, they never let it faze them when in the zone.

"Hollywood, how many women were there?" Mark asked as he made his way towards him.

"Four. Mostly just abused, they refused to go to the hospital but I let them all go." He replied.

Mark nodded. "At least we got to them before it was too late." Still pissed him off that anyone could hurt a woman. He didn't always like them, but he never laid a hand on them.

"How many dead bodies?" He questioned his team.

"Eight in total, but one was a man that we didn't kill. He was already dead when we got here. Overdose." Glenn replied.

Mark nodded, satisfied with the results. "Aright, let's get this shit loaded and the bodies taken care of."

Then there was silence as the team of ten worked together to load all the drugs, weapons, and crates into the large truck they brought. They wrapped the bodies in plastic and loaded them last. Once finished with cleaning the house, they packed up and headed out. They found a remote place in the woods and buried the eight bodies. No one would miss these fuckers. They never did.

* * *

><p><strong>January of 2014<strong>

"We got him, Boss." Randy 'Viper' Orton announced as he entered the boss's office.

Mark nodded absentmindedly. "Sit down." He ordered.

Orton immediately sat, hating the tone of voice his boss was using. It might Orton was in deep shit. He braced himself for the worst because being on the Undertaker's bad side was never a good thing.

"How's the arm?" Mark asked.

"Healing well, Sir."

Mark nodded. "I recently heard you loaned someone money. Is that correct?"

Orton frowned but nodded. "Yes Sir. I did." He was confused now. He loaned out money all the time to his own clients. Mark never had a problem before so why now.

"When you first came here what was one of my rules?"

Orton swallowed, trying to remember. There wasn't many of them and Orton couldn't recall breaking any of them… Except… holy fucking shit… he was fucked.

"Never loan money to a woman, Sir." Orton replied.

Mark nodded. "Glad you remember that… now. You disobeyed a rule, Viper. I can't let that go unpunished."

Orton nodded. "Yes Sir, I understand."

"Did the woman pay you back, Viper?"

He nodded. "Yes Sir. A week later. She was in a bind before payday."

Mark frowned. "Don't loan money to a woman ever again. If we don't get paid, I go to the extremes to get my money returned to me. I don't like being known as anything but a bad ass bastard, but if my momma taught me anything, it was how not to treat a woman. I will not strike a female for any reasons and I will not allow anyone who works for me either. I'm not an easy man, Vipe. Don't piss me off again. Are we clear?"

Orton nodded. "Crystal." He replied, knowing he wasn't getting off that easy.

"For the next six months, you'll be everyone's sparring partner." Mark told him.

Orton inhaled sharply but stayed quiet and nodded. He didn't like it, but he would rather be everyone's whipping boy than have a bullet in the head. And that's exactly what would have happened to him if Mark had fired him.

"Don't get yourself shot either because that won't you get off from the punishment. We clear?"

"Yes Sir. Crystal."

"Good. Now get the fuck out."

* * *

><p><strong>February of 2014<strong>

"You do know this man is a known pedophile, right?" Glenn asked his boss as he knocked on the door.

Mark nodded. "I didn't know, but that'll make killing him a lot easier."

Glenn grinned. The guy here _was_ a known pedophile, but that didn't matter. He would be an easy kill for Mark. Mark hated men like Todd Mercer. He was scum. A pathetic excuse for a man. Not only had he borrowed money from Mark and not returned it, but he tried to run from his responsibilities. And now he learned he's a pedophile… this was gonna be fun.

Todd answered the door, half-baked and half naked. Mark held back a grin upon seeing Mercer. He was gonna enjoy this. Todd blinked, finally realizing who was at the door and took off in a sloppy run. He didn't get far before Mark pulled his gun and put a bullet in one ankle. Todd screamed out in pain just as Glenn slammed the front door.

"You should have known it wasn't gonna be that easy, Mercer." Mark taunted.

Todd crab walked backward away from the crazy man with a gun and his equally nutty friend. "I'll get you the money. I promise. Please don't kill me."

Mark crouched in front of him, grinning. "You owe me more than this house and that shitty car out front is worth. You have no assets to your name. You have no job. And this isn't the first time you've tried to dodge me when you've owed me money. I'm done with you." Mark aimed the gun at his head and Todd screamed.

"I've got the money!"

Mark lowered the gun, cocking an eyebrow. "You've got my money? Here?" He asked.

Todd eagerly nodded. "Yes! It's under the mattress in my bedroom."

Mark glanced over his shoulder at Glenn and motioned for him to go check it out. Glenn nodded and went to check it out. Mark returned his attention back on Mercer.

"So you lied to me?" Mark asked, his voice hard.

Todd's eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. "No, no, no… I just… I didn't."

"He's about eighty thousand short, Boss." Glenn came striding back in the room with a bundle of cash in his arms.

Mark got to his feet. "I hate it when people lie." He remarked before shooting Todd in the knee.

Mercer howled in pain, screaming for Mark to stop.

Mark shook his head. "I really hate it when my clients lie to me." He shot out his other knee and Mercer screamed even louder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me."

Mark nodded and crouched again. "I've got a question for ya, Todd and your answer is what may save your life." Normally Mark would play but today he wasn't feeling it.

Todd nodded enthusiastically. "Anything." He begged.

Mark tapped Todd's cheek with his gun, causing a sickening crunch to fill the room. Mark grinned evilly when he heard it as Todd whimpered.

"I heard something today, Todd that I didn't like. Do you like little girls, Todd? Or is little boys?"

Todd began to panic. There was no way he could answer this question that would keep him alive. So he lied.

"That's a lie. I'm not that kind of guy." He hissed through the pain.

Mark glanced at Glenn who was shaking his head. "I hate it when they lie, Kane."

"I know, Taker. I know."

Mark aimed the gun again and Todd howled in agony as blood went everywhere.

Glenn winced. "Warn a guy next time, Taker. That was a total dick move." He replied with a grin.

Mark chuckled. "Well, I figured since he didn't have the balls, he didn't need the dick to go with."

Glenn nodded. "Smart, Taker. You're always thinking." He replied, tapping his head.

Mark nodded, turning back to Mercer. "Have you had enough, Todd?"

He shook his head. "Please don't kill me." He begged once again.

Mark aimed the gun one last time, this time between his eyes. "Even if I hadn't planned on killing you, asshole, once I learned you were into little kids, you sealed your own fate."

Todd continued to beg for his life, hoping for a little compassion.

Mark shook his head. "Besides, don't you know who I am, Mr. Mercer?"

Todd blinked. "Um…"

"I'm the Undertaker." Mark told him before he squeezed the trigger.

"Thank God for silencers." Glenn remarked.

Mark chuckled. "I heard that."

"The body?"

"Bag it and tag it?" Mark replied, grinning.

Glenn laughed. "Works for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later: March 1, 2014<strong>

A knock on Mark's door pulled him from his work and barked out for the idiot to enter. Miz poked his head in.

"You have a visitor, Sir."

Mark frowned. "Who is it?"

Miz shrugged. "It's a young little blond. Cute."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Send her in." He replied, getting to his feet. He propped himself up on the front of his desk, crossing his ankles and his arms as well.

When she entered, Mark smiled. She was a cute thing. Long blond hair, pretty blue eyes and around five foot five. She did however look tired.

She faced Mark, chewing on her lower lip. "You're Mark Calaway, right?"

Mark cocked his head. "Depends on who's asking, Honey." He replied.

She took a deep breath. "I need some money and I heard you can help with that." She answered.

Mark nodded, a frown crossing his face. "I'm sorry, Honey, but I don't lend money to women."

Her shoulders slumped and she nodded. "I understand." She turned to go before stopping to look at him one last time. "Am I allowed to leave?"

Mark chuckled. "You are. What's your name?" He asked, curious.

She shrugged. What harm could it do, she thought? "Daisy Huff."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you out, Daisy."

"Me too." She replied, walking out of his office.

Mark shook his head and returned to his work. It was honestly too bad he couldn't help her, but he didn't like messing with women. They were too fragile. Unless he was fucking them, they didn't exist for him. Women were too unpredictable and some were just too fucking innocent.


	10. Daddy Declarations

OMG! I thought y'all were gonna start a riot against me! I'm sorry! :-) Chapter nine was definitely needed to understand Mark and his little crew just a little bit. But here it is... Chapter ten and the results... and the aftermath isn't over yet...

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU: SONIB89, DARK CREED, KAKASHISHOT, COUGAR3371, RANDYORTONRULES62, KEYNADOG963, KEPOUROS, WATEVACRAZYGIRL, KEEPER OF OZ, & BLOODIEREADER! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! HOPEFULLY ONE DAY I'LL GET A FREE MINUTE OR SEVERAL TO RESPOND TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

Chapter Ten  
>Daddy Declarations<p>

"Where the fuck is she?" Mark hissed between clenched teeth.

When they –all of his men including Miz– arrived at Ashley's house, they could barely get through the crowd. They had to abandon their vehicles almost a mile away and run towards her place. Police cars were everywhere, there was three fire trucks, and two ambulances. Mark lost count of the police officers in blue once he reached twenty. Ashley's street was a fucking mad house and he couldn't see her. He couldn't find her. He hated the emotions running through him. Especially the one that told him he was scared, fearful for Ashley's life.

"Where are they?" Glenn muttered beside him, also looking around.

Mark shook his head. "I don't know. I can see a lot from up here but this crowd is fucking pathetic." Mark replied and Glenn nodded his head in agreement.

"It's like these people have nothing better to do with their time than watch other people's pain and suffering."

Mark glanced to his right and cocked an eyebrow at the Animal. "This coming from you?" Mark questioned.

Bautista shrugged. "I may be an animal that likes to inflict pain and suffering, but not her. I've met her, Boss. She's a good girl, a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve any of this."

Mark opened his mouth to bite Bautista's head off or... something but he wasn't given a chance.

"There's Randy." Glenn pointed out.

Mark looked up to where Glenn was pointing to see his employee being loaded into an ambulance. Viper was covered in blood but he had to be alive. And he had to know where Ashley was and what had happened. Mark pushed his way through the thick crowd of people, making his way towards the ambulance. His men followed closely behind, all of them ignoring the protests and complaints of the crowd. They reached Viper's side without further restraint and Mark called his name.

Viper's eyes flickered opened and tried to focus on his boss. "Didn't… Nowhere… Can't…"

Mark knew he was in pain, but he couldn't help but be frustrated. "Where is she?"

A paramedic touched Mark's arm causing him to jerk his arm back and his head up. A black man with kind eyes smiled. "He's pretty much already out of it. We already gave him something to knock him out." He told them.

Mark frowned. "How bad is it?" He asked, hating that he didn't already ask. Normally that would have been the first thing he wanted to know, but he was too worried about Emmy and Ashley.

"He'll live if that's what you mean. Lucky for him he was wearing a vest so all the shots to his chest went into that. However, his collarbone was shattered and an artery was nicked."

"Fuck. Do you know anything? What happened?" Glenn asked from beside him.

The paramedic shook his head. "Sorry. You'd have to ask someone in charge."

"Mark…"

Mark turned his attention back to Randy. "Yeah, Vipe."

"She's… here…" His eyes closed but quickly opened. "Emma… no…"

Mark frowned. "Emmy's not here, but Ashley is?"

Viper nodded just as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"And he's out." The paramedic stated.

"Marine..." Mark bellowed causing John to step forward.

"Yes Sir."

"Go with him to the hospital and make sure he's okay. Call me if anything changes. Clear?" Mark gave him the orders.

Marine nodded. "Crystal."

Mark immediately turned away and began searching the crowd, looking for a petite brunette. "Where the fuck is she?" He growled as he dialed Roman.

"Yes Sir."

"Where are you?"

"At the day care, Sir."

Mark frowned and continued to look around. "It's past three. Usually Ashley's already picked Emmy up. Do you know where they are?" Mark questioned.

"I believe Ashley said she had a meeting this afternoon so Emmy would be at the day care longer." He answered.

Mark felt a little relieved, but until he knew Ashley was safe… "Does anything look out of place?"

"I'm with Emmy, Boss. I don't know what's going on, but I can assure you that no one is getting to Emmy."

"Thanks Hollywood. Keep an eye out."

Mark hung up. "Emma is still at the day care. Ashley had a meeting this afternoon…"

"So maybe she's not here, Mark."

"Boss…"

Mark let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards Steve. "What?" He barked.

Steve pointed to the left. "There she is."

Mark's head swung around and his green eyes landed on Ashley. She too was covered in blood but she was standing on her own and in the midst of about ten uniformed male police officers. Mark felt something, he wasn't sure what, roll through him as he stalked towards Ashley. He was relieved to see that she was okay, but the blood she was covered in was doing something to his insides. And her being surrounded by so many males wasn't helping.

"Ashley." He called out when he got closer.

Ashley looked up and when her eyes softened at the sight of him, he almost wanted to melt. "Mark." He blinked when she spoke his name. He reached her side and took her into his arms and she melted against him. He gathered her close, threading a huge hand through her baby fine hair.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered, his breath brushing her ear.

She shivered against him, but didn't respond.

"Woman, are you hurt?"

"Who are you?" She muttered under her breath.

He barely heard her. "I'll answer that later, but first answer my fucking question, little girl."

"A bullet grazed my neck, but I'm fine." She finally answered.

Mark pulled away to look at her. Only then did he noticed the white bandage taped to her neck. Holy fuck, he could have lost her. He had come so close. He cupped her face in his palms and brought her mouth to his. He brushed her mouth several times before pulling away. Ashley whimpered.

"You're moving in with me." Mark told her, the tone of his voice leaving no room for any arguments.

Ashley licked her lips. "Who are you?" She asked again, her eyes holding confusion and fear. Mark hated the fear. He may be a bastard but he hated seeing fear on a woman. And seeing it on Ashley was twisting him up something awful. He wasn't sure what the fuck was going on, but he wasn't going to ignore it. Not this time. Fuck this shit.

"I promise I'll explain everything later, but for now let's go see if we can pack you a bag and Emmy too because you are moving in with me." Mark stated again. There were empty apartments but Mark wanted her and his daughter with him.

"I want to know everything, Mark."

He knew she was in shock. That was the only explanation for how docile she was being. But as long as she agreed with him and continued to call him Mark, he would tell her what he could. He just knew the shock would wear off soon and then all hell would break lose.

* * *

><p>Mark stepped into the hospital room and looked around. Viper was lying in a bed, cleaned up and looking a little pale, machines and tubes were every where. Mark was just thankful he was alive. Viper's eyes fluttered opened, landing on his boss before drifting close once again.<p>

"You're making a habit of this getting shot shit." Mark commented, walking further into the room. Viper nodded. "You do know this doesn't get you out of sparring duty." Mark stated smugly. Viper grinned, knowing full well it did. "If this is your way of telling me you want a raise, you could have just asked." Mark joked, finally making Viper laugh.

He groaned, opening his eyes. "Don't make me laugh, Sir."

Mark grinned. "Tell me what happened, Vipe."

Randy closed his eyes for a minute. "It was quiet. I'm pretty sure every house on the block was empty until Ashley pulled up. She got out of her car, she was on the phone…"

"Do you know who she was talking to?" Mark interrupted.

Randy opened his eyes, shaking his head. "Her voice was muffled, but she didn't seem upset or agitated. She hadn't been in the house but for a few seconds when the black Audi turned on her street."

"Did anything feel different? Was the car moving at a different pace than normal?" Mark asked.

Randy paused, thinking. He shook his head. "I don't remember. I don't think so. I remember being a little excited that it was back because it had been gone awhile."

Mark nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Go on."

"It passed my vehicle and I remember reaching to start my car and then I heard a clicking sound that made me look up. And when I did there was a man standing in front of my vehicle."

"What did he look like?" Mark asked, hoping for something… anything.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "He had black hair and his eyes were dark so they could have been brown or black or he could have been strung out. The lower half of his face was covered by a blue bandana. He had a mole on his right temple. He had huge bushy black eyebrows. He was dressed in a black hoodie that had a hole on the lower left side. His pants were black sweats. I couldn't see his shoes. He had a black semi-automatic hand gun. He was grinning, I could see the crinkles next to his eyes. He got off six shots before I could blink, all of them hitting me in the chest. Then he shot twice more, the first one hit my collarbone, I remember the pain and then the second one grazed my neck, hitting my artery. I barely felt the pain of that one. I was already blacking out from the shot to my collarbone."

Mark took a deep breath. "And when you came to?"

Randy opened his eyes and looked at his boss. "I remember the sirens and seeing the lights of the fire trucks. I was being worked over by two paramedics. I tried asking about Ashley but at first I couldn't form a sentence. Then one of the paramedics, I think he said his name was Eric or something. No… Aaron. He told me he wasn't sure what my relationship was with the pretty brunette but that she was okay. That's all I remember until you showed up."

Mark reached out and gripped his good shoulder. Not enough to hurt, just enough for Randy to know. "You almost died today, Viper. I can't stress enough how much it means that you put your life on the line for me every day. You know I don't usually say this shit, but I just need you to know. I'll always trust you when it comes to protecting Ashley and Emma."

Viper nodded, humbled by his words. "Thank you, Sir."

Mark nodded, letting go of his shoulder. "Take as much time as you need to heal properly. Consider your punishment on hold until you recover." Mark informed him.

Randy grinned and nodded. "No getting out of that, huh?" He joked.

Mark chuckled. "I ain't got that soft."

Viper let out a bark of laughter before groaning. "Oh fuck that hurt."

Mark chuckling, turned to go when Randy called his name. Mark looked back. "Yeah?"

"Is she okay?" He asked, concerned.

Mark returned to his bed side. "A bullet grazed her neck, but other than that she was fine. She had no idea you had been hurt. That upset her."

Orton grinned. "Where is she gonna be staying?"

"She's moving in to my apartment. Should already there. I left her with Rattlesnake to get her bags packed and Emmy's too."

Randy nodded. "Glad she's okay."

Mark returned that nod. "Get some rest, Viper. You're gonna need it."

Randy chuckled, groaned, and then closed his eyes. He was already sick of this bed and he was definitely ready to get back to work.

Mark was in the elevator when his personal cell phone went off. He answered it gruffly.

"What?"

"Sir, we've got a problem."

Mark sighed. "What would that problem be, Rattlesnake?"

"Ashley kicked us out."

Mark frowned. "What?"

"We were in the middle of packing some of her stuff when her head suddenly snapped up and she started screaming at us to get out. At first we refused to leave, but then she threatened to call the police."

"The fuck?" Mark muttered. Not that the threat of the police scared him. That was just funny.

"Not sure what happened, Sir."

"Where are you now?"

"We're standing on her front porch but she keeps screaming at us to leave."

"Is Emmy there?"

"Yes Sir. Roman brought her home about thirty minutes ago. Ashley called Mary Lou and gave Roman permission to bring her home."

"Alright. ETA is in t

Mark hung up and let out another sigh. He had been hoping she would have already been moved in before she came out of her shock. Guess his luck wasn't that damn good. So now he had a crazy woman to deal with.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>He arrived in fifteen minutes and used the key he had to get in. She was immediately on him.<p>

"Get out!" She yelled.

He glared at her and she glared right back. "Woman, you need to calm the fuck down right now."

"Screw you! I want you and the rest of your little crew out of my house, out of my yard, and out of my life completely."

He shook his head, taking a step towards her. "That's not gonna happen, baby. You know this."

Ashley looked at him for a minute before turning to grab her cell phone. "Fine. I'm calling the police to make you leave."

Mark reached out and grabbed the phone from her hand. She screamed in protest. "Give that back, you jackass." She tried to grab her phone out of his hands, but she wasn't having any luck so she punched his chest a few times for good measure.

Mark stuck the phone in his front pocket. He knew she wouldn't dare even try. "You need to calm the fuck down and tell me why you're having such a damn fit."

"Do not tell me to calm down. I will not calm down until you get out of my house." She choked back tears and by the time she was finished, she was barely whispering. Mark knew then that her anger wasn't really anger. It was fear.

He slowly backed her in to the kitchen and against the counter. "What's wrong, little girl?" He asked softly.

She bit down hard on her lower lip and Mark frowned. "Stop that." He ordered, pulling her bruised lower lip from between her teeth. He brushed a thumb across her lower lip and it came back bloody. He scowled at that. He had seen enough blood on her today… hell, a fucking life time.

She pushed against him and he smirked when he didn't budge. "Move out of my way." She demanded through her even white clenched teeth.

He picked her up and plopped her down on the counter. Her arms crossed over her chest and she refused to look at him. "Look at me." She refused, shaking her head. "Little girl, look. At. Me." He ordered and this time she didn't even respond. Mark dug deep down, trying to keep his patience. He knew she was scared, he needed to remember that as he tried to find out why. So he took a deep breath. "Baby, look at me. Please."

Her breath caught and she finally looked up. He breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, she would realize things were different now.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I just want you gone. I want all of you gone. Please."

Mark shook his head. "That's not gonna happen, Ashley. I'm here to stay as is my crew as you just called them."

She dropped her head again, the fight in her gone. Mark didn't like it. He liked her feisty. "What happened today, Ashley?" He asked, changing the subject a little. She shrugged, keeping silent. "How come you didn't pick up Emma from school this afternoon?" He asked.

Her eyes met his again, glaring daggers. "You know I had an appointment this afternoon with a lawyer."

His eyebrows drew together in a hard frown. He had actually forgotten about that fucking shit. "You don't need a lawyer, woman. I told you that."

Her eyes flashed fire. "I guess I don't if you plan on trying to kill me again. Maybe next time you'll succeed." She bit out.

Mark reared back, his green eyes going black. "Wait a fucking minute!" He roared. "You think I had something to do with this?" He asked angrily.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to play dumb and act like you didn't? I mean come on, Calaway! Nothing like this has ever happened before you came along. You have this secret thing going on with you and your men that you won't tell me about so what else am I supposed to think? You love Emmy but you hate me so what better way to get rid of me?" She yelled at him.

Mark clenched his fists, trying to hold back the rage that was rolling through his body. He understood where she was coming from, but that didn't help his anger. His hands gripped the counter on either side of her and he got in her face, his nose touching hers.

"Let's get something straight first… I had nothing to do with the fucking shooting that took place earlier. Maybe you're forgetting that one of my men almost died today. I don't care how much of a bastard I am, I would never do that to one of my men. I had forgotten about your appointment today but I would never put Emma in any kind of fucking danger." He reached up and gripped her chin, making sure she couldn't look away. "And if I fucking wanted you dead, little girl, then I would do it my fucking self, not hire someone to do it for me. In fact, if I wanted you dead, I would simply pull the gun on my side, pointed at your pretty little head and blow your fucking brains out. I'm not a coward, woman. I do my own fucking dirty work." When her eyes widened with fear and something else he couldn't name, he was satisfied that he got the reaction he wanted. He had wanted to shock her.

Ashley jerked her head from his grip. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Mark sighed. "Today is not the day for that, woman."

"When is a good time with you?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, Ashley." He replied honestly.

Her eyelids fluttered before meeting his. "Are you dangerous?" She whispered.

He bent down until their noses touched, brushing his lips against hers. "I'm a very dangerous man, baby. But you and Emmy are safe with me. I would never hurt you or Emmy for that matter. My men will never hurt you. In fact they and I would lay down our lives for you and Emmy. You need to trust me on this."

She took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "You'll tell me?" She questioned.

Mark nodded. "When I can, I will." He replied.

"Okay."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we get you packed now?" He asked.

She nodded. "It makes me sad." She admitted softly.

"What does?"

"The fact that this house that I love so much gives me the creeps now." She smiled sadly.

Mark pulled her into his arms, hugging her to his chest. "I know, little girl. I'm sorry."

"Daddy!"

Mark jerked back, turning towards the little voice that just called out. He turned just as his daughter flung herself into his arms. He caught her without hesitation but couldn't help the complete look of utter fascination on his face. Ashley smiled at him and he returned her smile.

"She called me daddy." He whispered to Ashley in wonderment.

Ashley's grin widened as she nodded. "She's been asking for you all day. Mary Lou said she's been telling everyone about her new daddy."

Mark held Emmy to his chest as she chatted on and on about her day. He glanced over at Ashley and watched her as she watched her daughter. Her smile was genuine as she nodded, listening to Emmy. His eyes traveled down to the white bandage on her neck. Another few centimeters and she would have been gone. No, it didn't nicked her artery as it did Viper, but with that few centimeters, it would have hit her dead on. She would have bled out within seconds and Emmy would have lost her mother and he would have lost… her. He knew what he had to do, he just hoped it went easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>He left Ashley and Emma with Austin, Bautista, and H to finish packing her bags. He needed to take care of business and he didn't need Ashley to know about any of this. He entered the local cop shop, looking around him as he made his way to the service desk. He could feel eyes on him but didn't faze him, never did.<p>

The woman at the front desk swallowed nervously. "How can I help you, Mr. Calaway?"

"I need to see the Chief." He answered.

She nodded. "Yes Sir." She replied before picking up the phone and letting the Chief know he had a visitor. When she hung up the phone, she turned back to Mark. "You can go to his office. He's free for the next few minutes."

Mark nodded and headed around the desk and straight to Chief Jerison's office. The Chief was standing in front of his desk when Mark entered.

"Taker, how can I help you today?" He asked.

Mark cocked an eyebrow as he took a seat in one of the folding chairs. The Chief took a breath and sat in the opposite folding chair.

"I want to thank you and your men for the quick work they did today. They saved not only one of my men's lives but the mother of my daughter's as well." Mark stated first.

The Chief nodded. "I had heard you had a daughter, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not." He commented.

"I don't want it advertised for obvious reasons, Chief."

Jerison's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Oh of course."

Mark sighed. "I don't know if it needs to be said, but I will be taking care of the man or men who are involved with this."

Chief nodded. "Of course. Do you want my force to help look for anything?"

Mark shook his head. "No. My men will look into it. You may inadvertently tip them off and I don't want that."

The Chief nodded yet again. "I understand. However if I or one of my officers hear anything, I will immediately contact you."

Mark nodded and stood up. "Very much appreciated. And I don't know if I need to tell you that Ashley Fielding and her daughter, Emma is now under my protection." Mark replied, giving the Chief a look he understood instantly.

He nodded vigorously. "Of course, Mr. Calaway. Is there anything else?" He asked, anxious to get this giant of a man out of his office.

Mark shook his head. "That'll be all."

When Mark was out of the building, only then did the Chief breathe a sigh of relief. He knew who Mark was. He knew what Mark and his men did, but the Chief looked the other way. Dallas was a major populated city in Texas, but their crime level was one of the best in the country. Mark and his men kept the crime level down with what they handled. But they… Mark still scared the shit out of him.

* * *

><p>Mark entered his twentieth floor apartment and looked around, blinking in shock. "The fuck?" He muttered. His modern black and white apartment was crammed full of boxes and suitcases. His leather sofa and matching recliner had almost disappeared under a mountain of clothes. He heard noises down the hall so he followed the sound. He had a four bedroom, two bathroom apartment so he had plenty of room, but damn… this was fucking nuts. How much shit did two little women need… well one little woman and one baby? He stopped in front of the second bedroom down the hall and fought a grin. Ashley was on her knees, ass in the air, looking under the bed. Damn, she had a sweet ass in those little jean shorts and soon… Well… soon.<p>

"Ugh! Crap!" She mumbled.

Mark cocked his head, trying to see what the fuck she was doing. She looked to be reaching for something.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, curious.

Ashley yelped and hit her head on the bed rail. "Ouch!" She crawled out from under the bed and turned to look at Mark, a frown on her face. When she turned her head to look at him, Mark let out a string of curses. He stalked over to her, grabbing her arms, he hauled her up to her feet.

"The fuck, baby? You're bleeding." He scowled.

She just continued to frown at him.

"What were you doing?" He tried again.

"There's dust under the bed, I was trying to get it." She replied, her eyes on his mouth.

Mark noticed the washcloth on the floor covered in dust. Mark shook his head. "You don't need to be cleaning." He pulled her out of the bedroom and into his bathroom. He lifted her up on the counter and grabbed the first aid kit under the sink. Ashley stayed quiet as she watched him. He gently peeled off the blood soaked bandage and tossed it into the trash. He took a wet wash cloth and gently applied pressure to the wound on her neck.

"You need to be more careful. Especially until this heals." He said, trying to be gentle.

"Who are you?" She finally spoke.

Mark sighed. "I told you I would tell–"

Ashley interrupted. "I don't mean that. I mean… you're being nice to me. Why? You're never this nice to me. In fact, you hate me." She whispered softly.

He shook his head. "I never said I hated you."

"Actions speak louder than words, Calaway." She replied.

Mark, still holding the wet cloth to her neck, took her chin in his other hand. "It's Mark."

Her brows drew together. "What?"

He came closer, their noses touching. "Fuck this Calaway shit. You call me Mark. Are we clear?"

"Why?"

Mark sighed. Of course it wasn't that clear. "Because I don't want you calling me Calaway."

"Why?"

"What are you? Three?"

Ashley frowned and pushed against him, but Mark held firm. "Why are you acting like this? You said you didn't have anything to–"

"And I didn't. I'm not being nice to you because I feel guilty. I'm a bastard, baby. You'll eventually learn to live with that, but you need to understand something and you need to wrap your head around this pretty fucking quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked, still trapped in Mark's soft grip.

Planting a hard kiss on her mouth, he grinned. "Emmy is my daughter, my flesh and blood and that makes her mine. Mine to keep, mine to treasure, mine to spoil, and mine to protect and possess. You were just Emmy's mother that I had also vow to protect, but that changed yesterday."

"Changed?"

Mark nodded. "_You_ are now _mine_. _Mine_ to keep, _mine_ to treasure, _mine_ to spoil, _mine_ to fuck and pleasure, and _mine_ to protect and possess."

She shook her head as if to deny.

He brought her mouth to his again and against her mouth he repeated. "_You. Are. Mine._" He nipped her lower lip. "Get to use it to, baby because you are **_mine_**."


	11. It Never Ends

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO: KEPOUROS, 2112BRITTBRITT, RANDYORTONRULES62, CORTICARTE APA LAGRANGES, STORYLOVER82, COUGAR3371, SONIB89, DARK CREED, WATEVACRAZYGIRL, KEYNADOG963, KEEPER OF OZ, GUEST, AND KAKASHISHOT FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! THANK YOU TO THE ONES THAT ARE STILL ADDING ME AND THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERT LIST! YOU ROCK! **

Mark kind of took this chapter over. I tried to fight him, but I got some advice from Dark Creed so I let it go! So Mark got his way... Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven  
>It Never Ends<p>

Mark nodded. "You are now mine. Mine to keep, mine to treasure, mine to spoil, mine to fuck and pleasure, and mine to protect and possess."

She shook her head as if to deny.

He brought her mouth to his again and against her mouth he repeated. "You. Are. Mine." He nipped her lower lip. "Get to use it to, baby because you are mine."

Ashley shook her head, wincing at the pain it caused in her neck. She didn't understand what the heck he was talking about. He hated her. He called her a whore and thought she was a terrible mother. He has never shown her anything but hate and now he's… he's…

Mark chuckled in front of her. "You should see the look on your face, woman. You're confused as hell right now."

She frowned as she watched Mark gently ease the bloody wash cloth away from her neck. Then it was his turn to frown.

"There's no stitches." He stated, scowling.

Ashley shook her head. "I hate needles. I told them I was fine and that I didn't need stitches."

His scowl deepened. "You need fucking stitches, baby."

She shivered, shaking her head. "I don't. I'm not going and you can't make me go."

Mark laughed. Like threw his head back and laughed, deep and guttural and she felt it to her soul. She liked his laugh. Too much it seemed if the butterflies in her stomach was anything to go by. She wanted him to move away from her, he was too close. She wanted to go back to her house, but her house gave her the creeps now. She didn't feel safe there either and she didn't want her daughter there. So she had nowhere to go. Unless, she called her mom or Kim… maybe they could help her because staying with Mark was a bad idea. So very bad.

"Are you forgetting who I am, little girl?" Mark asked as he taped a new bandage to her neck.

She met his eyes. "Trust me, I haven't. You're a scary, dangerous man." She replied, her voice shaking.

Mark sighed and leaned down so their noses touched. "Yes I am and I want you to remember that when I'm buried deep inside you because as sweet as I'm sure your pussy is that's how sweet I'm gonna be when I'm fucking you."

Confusion was locked on her face. "I… What?"

Mark chuckled. "As dangerous as I am, I'm never going to hurt you or cause you any harm. You have to trust me on that."

"But you did hurt me?" She protested.

Mark's eyes grazed the faded bruises on her jaw line. "I know I did and I hate that I left those bruises, but that was an accident, Ashley."

She shook her head, her eyes darting around the bathroom. "You called me a whore on more than one occasion, Calaway. That hurt too." She accused.

Using a single finger, he tipped her chin up until she looked at him. "It's Mark. I don't want to hear Calaway out of your mouth again or I'll turn you over my knee." He warned her. Ashley opened her mouth and Mark covered it with one large hand. "I didn't mean that. You're not a whore. I don't like you around other men."

She frowned. "They're your men." She pointed out.

"Yes they are and you're going to be around them a helluva lot, but don't think of trying anything. My men know me and how dangerous I can be."

Her frown deepened. "Try what? I like them. I consider them friends. That's all."

Mark took a step back as his phone started ringing. He answered it, backing out of the room as he went. He took one more look at Ashley. "We're leaving for the hospital in ten so get ready. Glenn will watch Emmy." He told before disappearing.

Ashley couldn't move. Almost as if she was glued to the bathroom counter. She was so darn confused. What happened to the Mark she knew? And what's with this 'you're mine' business? She had only ever read about the type of man that wanted to claim his woman in such a way. Was Mark one of those type of men? She shivered. She wasn't sure what she thought of that. If the way her body was reacting, she liked it and that confused her too. She didn't like controlling men. Or did she?

Ashley hopped off the counter, fixed her hair and made her way into the room that would be Emmy's until… well she wasn"t really sure for how long they would be here. Hopefully not long because she wasn't sure how long she could be in Mark's presence without jumping his bones.

She giggled at that thought. There was no way she would ever have enough courage to jump anyone's bones, definitely not Mark's. He was too… male. Yeah… that was it. He was much too male for her. She was just going to have to explain that to Mark.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Ashley asked her daughter.

Emmy turned to face her mother, a glass of chocolate milk in her hand. Ashley's eyes widened at the thought of that chocolate milk ending up on these expensive hardwood floors. Sure it wasn't carpet but this hardwood cost more than her carpet at home.

"Who gave you that?"

"I did."

Ashley yelped and jumped at the same time, her heart now beating hundred miles a minute. Ashley turned around to find Glenn standing behind her.

"Glenn, you scared me." She told him, placing a hand over her beating heart.

Glenn grimaced. "Sorry, Honey. I didn't mean to."

She waved it off. "It's okay." She motioned towards Emmy. "I don't think she should be drinking chocolate milk in here."

Glenn shrugged. "Mark ain't gonna care. He'd just fucking rip up the floors and put new ones in."

Ashley looked appalled. If not for the language he used, definitely for the fact that Mark would actually rip up these floors. She shook her head. "He wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"Do what?" Mark asked, joining on the conversation.

Ashley looked at him. "You would tear up these floors." She replied.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I do that? I like these floors."

Glenn pointed towards Emmy. "You would tear them up if Emmy spilled chocolate milk on them and they became ruined." Glenn told him.

Mark nodded. "Oh yeah, I would then."

Ashley shook her head. "What? You wouldn't be mad?"

Mark shook his head. "Why would I be mad? They're floors, woman."

Ashley was pretty sure she just fell in love with him. But she couldn't be having those feelings for him. She was just a passing fancy for him and she knew that once he got bored, he would move on. And he would get bored. It wasn't a matter of if, it was just a matter of when.

* * *

><p>Mark entered his office after dropping Ashley off at the apartment. He didn't have to take her up there since she knew where it was, but he still wasn't ready to let her have the freedom of roaming his building with his men. He was going to have to lay down some rules before he allowed that. Not just to her but for his men as well.<p>

It was late, after eleven and Mark was feeling every bit his age that night. But he didn't have the luxury of going home quite yet. While at the hospital with Ashley, he received a call from his government handler, John Voight. John was always the one that called him when he had a job for Mark and his team that no one else would touch. And tonight was no exception. Voight was called when over several million dollars' worth of armor piercing weaponry was stolen from an army base somewhere overseas. Voight had called Mark when no one else wanted to go in. Voight had stated he would understand if Mark wanted to turn down the job, but Mark told him he would indeed handle it. So here he was, waiting for Voight to arrive for their late night meeting.

He didn't have to wait long for Voight to arrive and for that Mark was thankful. He was definitely ready to call it a day.

"Voight, come in. Have a seat."

Voight nodded and sat down across from him. "You sure you want to do this?" Voight asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Mark resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he shrugged. "When have I ever turned down a job, John?" Mark questioned in reply.

Resting an ankle on one knee, Voight settled back in his chair. "I've been your handler for over ten years, Taker and in those years you have never turned down a job, but there's always a first time. And maybe this time should be that time."

Mark nodded, giving it some thought. "And what will happen if I turn this down, John? What happens to all those weapons if they're never recovered by the so called 'good guys'?" Mark asked, using quotes with his fingers.

John nodded. "I get what you're saying. If not recovered by us then the weapons are sold on the streets and then innocent people die. More so cops and armed forces."

"Exactly. I only have one problem."

"Only one? I think I can handle that. What is it?"

"I am unable to use all my men on this mission."

Voight blew out a breath. "You have ten men that you use, correct? That includes yourself?"

Mark nodded.

"How many are you able to use?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe six or seven. Least would be five." He answered.

John nodded. "That's not too bad. Probably, in this scenario, less is better."

"That's probably for the best. What are we talking here?"

"There's twelve crates, fifty in each case."

"Six hundred and they're worth several million?" Mark questioned, suspicion in his voice.

Voight nodded. "They can pierce any armor the US Military has. These rifles are extremely dangerous."

"What's the pay out?"

"All twelve crates must be required and they cannot be any survivors." Was John's reply.

Mark inhaled sharply. "What about prisoners, John?"

He shrugged. "I was told no survivors."

Mark slowly nodded, hoping like hell they didn't have to kill any innocent people. "Pay out?"

"Three point five million."

Mark's eyes widened. That's more than they had ever received. "That's quite a large pay out, Voight. The fuck is going on?"

Voight shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I was told. But my guess is, large payment is for this shit to remain hush hush. I don't know what you're going to encounter on this but I'm sure it isn't going to be pleasant."

Again Mark nodded. "When do we need to leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. The helicopter will arrive here at 6:45 and leave at oh seven hundred."

"And take us where?"

"Somewhere overseas. I'm not allowed to disclose the location. They'll drop you and your team off with the coordinates and you'll have twenty four hours to get back to that same location."

"And if we don't?"

"Then you have to find your own way back to the states."

"How are we supposed to get twelve crates loaded down with weapons?"

Voight gave him a lost look. "That's all I was told. I'm sure there's more that they're not telling me."

Mark nodded. "We'll get it taken care of." Mark assured him.

Voight nodded in return, standing up. "Before I leave, I heard something and I was wondering if you could confirm it for me."

Mark stood up and rounded his desk. "And that would be?"

"You have a daughter?"

Mark cursed. "Fuck. How did you discover that?"

"Grape vine type of thing. True then?"

Mark nodded. "I do. She's almost two."

"God, I hope she looks like her momma. You're an ugly ass."

Mark chuckled. "She does look like her momma but she's got my hair and eyes."

John tsked under his breath. "Poor thing."

"Fuck you."

John laughed in response as both men stopped at Mark's office door.

"Do me a favor, Voight."

Voight raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Let people know."

Voight furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "You want others to know about your daughter? That's asking for trouble."

Mark shook his head. "I want others to know that if they fuck with what's mine, then death is the only punishment."

"Something tells me you're talking about more than your kid."

"I am."

"Who?"

"I don't want names mentioned. If they have any intention of causing harm, they'll figure it out."

Voight nodded. "I'll let people know."

Mark saw Voight out then headed back to his office. Using the intercom, he called his team to the conference room. Fifteen minutes later, the conference was filled with ten grumbling men, including Miz.

"Shut up!" Mark roared.

Instantly the chatter and grumbles stop and everyone sat down. Mark's eyes immediately went to Viper. "You dead yet?" He asked with a cocky grin.

Viper chuckled. "All's good. They didn't want me to leave, but I told them I would heal better at home."

Mark nodded. "Good. For this assignment there's nothing you can do, but I wanted you here with the team."

"Appreciate that, Sir."

Mark gave him a quick nod before turning his attention to the rest of his men. "We got called up for an assignment this evening. However with everything that's been going on here, I can't take all of you. So I'm taking four and myself. The rest of you will remain here and guard Emmy and Ashley."

"I'll go." Several of his men stated at once.

Mark held up his hand. "This job is a little different and one that rivals any other one we've had. They're taking us somewhere overseas where we have twenty four hours to retrieve twelve crates and kill all involved. In fact, we are to kill all survivors, prisoners included."

"What?"

"That's bullshit!"

"We're still doing it?"

Mark again held up his hand and his men fell silent. "We are still going through with it because what we're retrieving is armor piercing weapons that were stolen from an army base somewhere overseas. We need to get these weapons away from these people."

"We know you've worked with this guy for years, but can we trust him, Taker?" Glenn asked, only concern for his fellow team mates.

Mark nodded. "I know we usually only work for ourselves and when we are hired by the government it's usually done on our turf with our ways, but I trust Voight. I trust that he isn't lying to us. So who's with me?"

Every hand went up and Mark gave them a slight grin. He was glad to see that his team trusted him. "Good. I'm glad you're all with me, but I can only take four. Hollywood, you'll remain here with Emmy. That is your job and your only job. You follow Emmy everywhere. We clear?"

Roman nodded. "Crystal, Sir." He replied.

Mark nodded and looked at Viper. "You can help Hollywood. That'll keep ya busy but allow you to heal."

"Crystal." Viper replied.

Mark then looked around the room. "Kane and Animal, you're with me." Both men nodded and Mark continued to look around. "Rattlesnake, I want you here. You're Ashley's shadow. Clear?"

Steve nodded. "Crystal."

"T, you're staying here. I don't want your wife on my ass for making her a widow. Clear?"

Booker T chuckled and nodded. "Crystal, Sir."

"H and Bull, you two are with me which leaves Marine here. All clear?"

Three crystals rang loud in the conference, satisfying Mark. "The four that are with me, you're clear to leave. Go get some rest and at 6:45 tomorrow evening, you are to be on the roof."

Glenn, Bautista, Triple H, and Dwayne shuffled out of the room and made their way to their apartments. Mark turned his attention to the remaining six men in the room. Hollywood, Rattlesnake, Viper, T, Marine, and Miz were staring at him intently, waiting to be dismissed. Mark stood up, making himself look even more menacing.

"You six, and yes I'm including you Miz. You are to be on your toes watching Ashley and Emmy. I shouldn't be gone longer than twenty four or so hours, so I'm counting on you six to be vigilant. If anything should happen to either of them, you know the consequences, correct?"

All six of his men nodded.

"Yes Sir. Both of them will remain safe while you're gone. We'll make sure of it." Marine assured him.

Mark nodded. "You're dismissed then."

His men left the room and Mark followed behind them. He took the elevator upstairs and let himself in to his very quiet apartment. Normally the quiet didn't bother him, but tonight it was. He checked in on Emmy first and smiled when he found her fast asleep on her back, limbs thrown out in all directions. She was wearing blue pajamas with some blond bitch on the front. Let it go was written in white below blondie. He crouched down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He quietly left the room and entered Ashley's. She was curled up in a ball, dressed in a pink cami top and matching pants. Doing the same with Ashley as he did with Emmy, he crouched down and brushed a kiss across her forehead. Just like her daughter, she didn't stir an inch. He wanted to crawl in bed next to her, but he resisted for tonight. He didn't want her all pissy in the morning. So he left her room and headed to his own. Shedding his clothes, he climbed into the bed naked and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Mark snapped awake and instantly sat up only to find himself naked. Cursing, he covered himself up with the blankets before Emmy realized that he had no clothes.

"Good morning, Snowflake. Sleep well?" He asked, trying to wake up.

"I ate pancakes, Daddy!" She shouted with glee.

Mark smiled and leaned back against the headboard. He never thought he would care for this, but he found he liked it. Only thing that could have made this better was spending the night before fucking Emmy's mother and then waking up and doing it again.

"You did?"

Emmy nodded and got in his face. "Syrup, daddy."

Mark chuckled when he saw that her face was covered in sticky syrup. "Yes you're covered in syrup, Flake."

"Kisses!" She shouted before pressing kisses all over his face, getting him sticky in the process and making him laugh.

"Emma Renee! I thought I told you not to bother daddy while he was sleeping." Ashley scolded her daughter from the bedroom door with a grin on her face.

Mark smiled. He liked that too.

Emma stopped to look at her mom. "Syrup kisses, Momma."

Mark finally spoke up. "She's fine. I kinda enjoyed the sticky kisses."

Emma turned to look at him. "Syrup kisses."

Mark laughed. "Forgive me, Flake. Syrup kisses."

"Come Momma." Emmy urged.

Mark's eyes shined with mischief. "Yes please come." He added, his voice low.

Ashley took several steps forward just as her daughter launched herself at her. Ashley caught her and swung her around, all the while getting syrup kisses. Suddenly Ashley was being dragged backwards onto the bed, Mark's arm wrapped around her. He had, while Ashley was swinging Emmy around, pulled on a pair of boxers. He now situated Ashley so she was on the mattress with Emmy beside her and Mark over them both.

Ashley stared up at him, her heart beating faster. "Mark?" She questioned, not sure what he was thinking.

Mark growled. "Syrup kisses, woman." His head dipped and he licked her lips, causing her to whimper. He teased her mouth, nibbling on her lower lip before dipping his tongue in for a taste of syrupy sweetness and just the sweet taste of Ashley herself.

"Me turn! Me turn! Syrup kisses, Daddy!" Emmy shouted happily.

Ashley moaned when Mark pulled away, causing him to grin. "Don't worry, baby, I promise I'll take care of that ache as soon as I can." He whispered in her ear. She gasped and pulled back just as Mark dove in and gave his daughter kisses all over her little angel face. Ashley rolled off the bed, her breathing erratic, her nipples were hard, and she was aching between her legs.

Oh hell, what was he doing to her?

"Ashley, come here." Mark's voice was soft.

She turned to see her daughter was gone and Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed.

She shook her head. "Where's Emmy?" She asked, heading towards the bedroom door.

"Ashley, come here." He repeated, this time putting authority behind it.

Ashley did as he asked, unsure of what to think. He immediately pulled her onto his lap. She tensed up as Mark wrapped one arm around her waist, anchoring her to him. "Relax, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you. Now we don't have long before Emmy comes bouncing back in here, but I promise I'll make it good." He spoke low and in her ear.

Ashley tried to get up, shaking her head. "No. No. I'm not…"

Mark's arm tightened. "We're not having sex. I don't have time for that. And I want a lot of time when I first fuck you." His free hand slipped between her legs, only her thin pajama pants separating his hand and the sweetness he wanted. She inhaled sharply. Mark didn't move his hand, no she was going to make herself come, he was just gonna use his own hand. "Relax, baby girl." He whispered, kissing her neck below her ear. "Just do what feels good to you." He told her, licking the same spot.

Ashley whimpered, encouraging Mark some more. The hand wrapped around her waist caressed the skin at her waist, making her squirm. He continued to lick, kiss, and bite her neck until she was literally moving herself against his hand.

"That's it, baby. Take what you need." He urged, nibbling her ear.

"Mark." She moaned.

He growled. It made him hard whenever she said his name. He didn't get it, but he did enjoy it. He pressed a little harder on her pussy causing a low moan from Ashley. When he began to rotate his hand just enough to give her that little bit of pressure, her squirming intensified. Her head dropped back against Mark's chest and she thrust her pelvis upward against his hand. She began chanting his name and bucking wildly. His cock was throbbing against his boxers, dying to get out. He held himself in check, but it hurt.

He pulled down her top a little exposing the top of one breast. Using the edge of his teeth and his tongue, he marked her as she came screaming in his arms and against his hand. After a few moments, she relaxed completely against him.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen, woman."

Ashley stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away, but Mark wouldn't let her. "Relax. What did I tell you yesterday, little girl?"

"Um…" Ashley was at lost for words. Hell, she was still coming down from that orgasm.

Mark chuckled. "I told you, you were mine to fuck and pleasure. I don't have time today to fuck you properly, but you needed the orgasm."

Ashley didn't want to talk about what he just did to her so she asked instead. "What's today?"

Mark couldn't stop his grin. He knew what she was doing, but for now he let it slide. "I'm leaving tonight."

Ashley turned in his arms so she could look at him. "Leaving?"

He brushed a kiss across her mouth. "Yes and no I can't discuss it."

"Why?" She asked.

Mark sighed. "Because for now, I can't." She opened her mouth and Mark cut her off. "Accept it, woman. When I get back, I'll tell you what I can."

Ashley cocked her head. "What you can? So not everything?" She asked.

"No, I can't tell you everything. I'll tell you what I can and that's final."

She curled her lip. "Fine. I'll accept that. For now. We need to talk anyway."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Oh we do, huh? About?"

"This whole mine thing you've got going on. Emmy is yours but I am not. I am my own person. I don't belong to any one." She told him, her voice firm.

Mark laughed, pissing her off. "You're gonna need that feisty attitude, babe when it comes to dealing with me. But I can promise you that you are mine."

She shook her head, denying that. Mark gripped her chin to make her look at him, it was a firm grip, but it wasn't bruising.

"Ashley, understand this… you are mine. I do not share. I am demanding and I like control. Hell, I demand control in every aspect of my life. From here on out you will have a man on you at all times. You will deal with that. You will not try to lose him or dodge him because if he does lose you then he pays the price and always remember that I am a bastard so the punishment will be severe. But I'm a bastard that protects what's his. Do I make myself clear?"

She shrugged. "For now, I guess. But I don't like it."

Mark sighed. One day he would get a crystal out of her. "You don't have to like it, just get used to it. Roman will be at Emmy's side at all times. So while you have Emmy, you'll have two people behind you. But when you drop Emmy at day care, Roman will stay with her."

"Who is mine?"

"Steve." He replied.

Ashley grinned, making Mark narrow his eyes. "I like Bond!"

He dropped a hard kiss on her mouth, making her moan. "Remember what I said, little girl. I don't share. That includes with my men. Clear?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied, removing herself from Mark's lap. "I need to go check on Emmy."

"Ashley?" Mark's voice stopped her retreat. She turned to look at him.

"You've got syrup all over your neck and your tits. You might wanna clean that up." He teased her with a smug smile.

Ashley turned bright red and practically ran out of the bedroom, Mark's deep laughter following her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next Taker Tuesday is their mission... cue the twilight zone music! Lol!<p> 


End file.
